Resident Evil Recall: Operation Arklay
by Liquid
Summary: This is the story of the first investigation into the Cannibal Murders that plagued the Arklay Mountains outside of Raccoon City, and the ill-fated Task Force Arklay who tried to stop it. Based on a Forum RP that I'm a part of.
1. Episode 1 Raccoon City Sunrise Part 1

**Resident Evil Recall: Operation Arklay**

 _In the spring of 1998, a series of bizarre murders began to be reported in the heavily forested area outside of Raccoon City known as the Arklay Mountains. This usually quiet region made up of small villages and tourist attractions was shaken by reports of hikers and campers being ambushed by strange drifters at night, and even incidents of families being set upon in their homes by small groups of people. Victims were apparently eaten. This is the story of the first attempt at investigating the cause of these horrendous crimes, not by the elite Special Tactics and Rescue Service, but by a group of brave men and women from the standard ranks of the Raccoon Police Department. This determined, yet ill-fated group would become known as Task Force Arklay, and this is the story of how a failed mission turned into a desperate fight to stay alive._

 **Episode One: Raccoon City Sunrise**

 **Part One**

 _Raccoon City Suburbs, 7:00 AM…_

With a satisfied sigh after the last drop of coffee was gone, Detective Sergeant Francis McGee set his mug down on the counter with a soft _clink_ before standing up and stretching. He had been awake since long before the first rays of sunlight started to peek in through the slightly open blinds, but having recently turned thirty-five, it was just a little bit harder to start the day than it had been when he joined the RPD at twenty-one. The good news was that, since becoming a Detective, he didn't have to wear the standard blue uniform anymore, but honestly the job was wearing on him. Homicide was a tough department to work in, with a lot more gruesome sights than when he was just a beat cop. At least _there_ , it was possible to have a boring day of traffic stops and shoplifting.

Oh well, the job was the job, and no amount of griping was going to change it. All cities had their share of murderers and crazies, and Raccoon City was no different, but at least today some of the burden was going to be lifted from his shoulders. After a much extended leave, his Lieutenant was coming back to work, but then again, that could be just as much of a curse as a blessing. The poor guy had nearly lost his mind a few months back, and, well, caused a bit of trouble before taking his vacation. Hopefully his rest had cleared his mind and he would come back with a better attitude, but who knew? Anyhow, it was time for McGee to get to work, himself.

Dressed casually with loose brown slacks and a white button-down shirt, McGee put his arms through his long-coat and grabbed his keys which were hanging on the wall near the front door. The sun was a bit higher in the sky than he expected, so it took a second for his eyes to adjust, and then he locked the door before starting down the walkway to where his _Toyota Camry_ was parked in the drive. There was a bit of a drive ahead of him each morning, but the long commute was worth it in order to live in the suburbs on the outskirts of the city instead of in the congested middle of everything like a lot of Officers did. Plus, he didn't exactly mind the drive; it gave him time to relax and prepare himself for his shift, as well as time to calm down on the way home once it was over.

Once in the driver's seat and buckled in, he fired up the engine and was just about to leave the driveway, when he had to stop suddenly as a red Corvette blew past him. In a residential area where the posted limit was 25 MPH, McGee didn't need a radar gun to know that the driver was going just a little too fast. So he pulled out of the driveway, and hit the switch on the dashboard to start up the flashing red and blue lights on the front of his unmarked vehicle. The sports car had a good head start, but he had been living in this neighborhood for a _long_ time, so he kept going straight where the Corvette had turned, and sure enough it came flying past him just as he reached the next intersection. Now there were two ways this could go: Either the driver was smart and would stop, or they were an idiot and would try to get away, and he really wasn't in the mood for the ladder.

Thankfully the driver was smart, quickly slowing down and pulling the Corvette over as soon as they saw the lights, meaning that McGee was less likely to get shot since this person probably hadn't just robbed a bank or anything. So he came to a stop as well, and was about to type the license plate into his computer, when he sighed with disappointment. The number was one that he recognized, as was the car now that he thought about it, so instead of running it, he got out of the car and walked up to the driver-side window where a young woman with blonde hair was waiting for him. A young woman that just happened to be the daughter of Raccoon City Mayor, Michael Warren.

"Good morning, Beverly." McGee said politely. "Got a bit of a lead-foot this morning, huh?"

"Oh, was I going a little fast?" She asked innocently. "I'm sorry, Officer McGee, I guess I didn't realize it."

Yeah, sure, he thought. Just like the last three times that she just wasn't paying attention. It was getting to the point that he didn't have to take down her license number anymore since he had memorized it after seeing it so many times. This girl was also used to cops letting her go since she was both pretty _and_ the Mayor's daughter, but McGee had already given her two warnings before, so he went back to his car and took out the old citation notebook that he used when he walked a beat. It didn't take long to fill out, and then it was back up to the expensive car with the driver who was obviously expecting a warning.

"I'm issuing you a citation for going _fifty_ in a _twenty-five_ zone." He explained while giving her one of the carbon copies. "I _could_ get you for reckless driving and have you towed, but I'm feeling generous today. You can either pay the fine or appear in court on the date listed right there… have a nice day."

"But… but." She stammered, not used to being ticketed. "But my father's the Mayor."

And McGee didn't care. The law applied to everyone in Raccoon City… well… at least the ones that he caught in the act. Beverly Warren was still sitting there staring at the citation when he put his car into gear and drove away, but his shift was a long one, so he was sure to have a lot more to deal with as he made his way toward the center of Raccoon City.

 _Raccoon City Warehouse District, 6:45 AM…_

"You better hope I don't catch you!" Officer Adrian Lopez screamed as the chase continued.

What a way to start the morning; only three weeks into his career with the RPD, Lopez had been paired with fellow rookie Officer Avan Chambers for the day's patrol, and already the nuts in this city were up to no good. Seriously, he thought as he sprinted after the perp. Who the hell causes trouble this early in the morning? He and Chambers had decided to stop for doughnuts because it was fun to reinforce stereotypes for the people, when out on the street, right in front of the store, some long-haired freakshow pushed down an old lady and ran off with her purse.

"I got this!" Lopez yelled as he jumped up and ran out the door. "You take care of the victim!"

"Lopez, wait!" Chambers called as he got up too. "Don't go alone!"

Of the newly formed partnership, Chambers was much more so the voice of reason, but there was no stopping Lopez at this point. In just three weeks since getting hired, he had already gained a reputation for brutality, and there were a lot of people in the RPD who suspected that he might actually be crazy. Chambers was cleaner cut with a neatly trimmed mustache, but Lopez had longer hair with half of it dyed bright blond, and a beard that wasn't out of control or anything, but suggested several weeks without shaving.

"RPD, stop in your tracks!" Lopez yelled as the chase began.

The perp already had a good head start, and broke into a full out sprint when he saw that he was being pursued, and a long distance run was never a good way to start off the morning, which just fueled Lopez's anger and made him faster. The purse-snatcher turned down a side road toward the nearest cluster of warehouses where he probably hoped to find a place to hide, but that was _not_ going to happen. Slowly the distance between them was closed, but then the perp turned again, running into the side door of a warehouse which for some reason was left unlocked.

Lopez was close, so it was only a couple seconds later when he ran through the same door, quickly spotting the perp as he ran up the stairs to the second level. The old wooden staircase creaked and groaned as he ran up them, and the perp appeared to be cornered since the storage landing at the top abruptly ended. Unfortunately the wooden landing broke just after he reached the top, trapping his left leg as he grabbed onto the guardrail to keep from falling the rest of the way through. He purse-snatcher was stunned for a second by this development, but then he must've realized that this was his only chance, and he darted around Lopez back to the stairs.

He had just reached the first floor by the time the rookie cop freed himself, and there was no time to reach him before he vanished out the door they had come in. There were windows along the second floor, however, that allowed him to track the perp as he ran alongside of the warehouse, also allowing him to see the purse-snatcher's genuinely surprised expression when Lopez dove out the window. Glass shattered and rained down on the ground as the half-blond man came flying out, and there was no time for the perp to react before he was tackled to the ground _hard_. They rolled a bit from the momentum, and maybe the purse-snatcher could have tried to get away if Lopez hadn't tackled him a second time and snapped a set of handcuffs onto his wrists literally as tightly as they would go.

"You like to steal old lady's purses, huh?" He demanded as he flipped the perp over onto his back and straddled him to keep him pinned down. "Well, here's what _I_ like to do."

He then started punching the now helpless perp in the mouth again and again until the man was spitting out blood, and then he took the can of _Mace_ off his weapon belt, making the purse-snatcher shriek and flail around as the contents were sprayed into his eyes at point-blank range. He was just stopping this as Chambers reappeared with their patrol car, pulling right up next to them with the old lady in the passenger seat. Once they got out, Lopez pointed to the purse that had fallen onto the ground during the scuffle, so Chambers grabbed it and gave it back to her.

"Thank you boys, so much." She said while putting the strap over her shoulder. "It's nice to know we have such good police in the city."

"No problem, ma'am." Chambers replied as she walked away. "We're just, uh, doing our job."

"That's right, and now we can finish it." Lopez added as he picked up the perp and slammed him down onto the hood of the car. "You're under arrest for Assaulting a Senior Citizen, Robbery, Fleeing and Eluding, Assaulting a Police Officer, and Resisting Arrest, that's like… twenty years right there. You have the Right to Remain Silent, so don't say a damn thing until we get to the station."

Chambers opened the back door of the patrol car, and closed it again after Lopez roughly tossed the perp inside. They then did a high-five before getting into the front, and Chambers turned on the radio after starting the engine. It just so happens that _Bad Boys_ by _Inner Circle_ was playing, so of course they started bobbing their heads as they started driving.

" _Bad boys, bad boys_." They both sang as they made their way toward the RPD. " _Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do when they come for you? Bad boys, bad boys. Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?_ "


	2. Episode 1 Raccoon City Sunrise Part 2

**Resident Evil Recall: Operation Arklay**

 **Episode One: Raccoon City Sunrise**

 **Part Two**

 _Uptown Raccoon City, 5:45 AM…_

Unlike the busier downtown area, Raccoon City's uptown was far quieter at night, giving its residents a more relaxing sleep time, not that this mattered to Officer Kendra Ashwood as she jogged down the sidewalk. The sun was still over an hour from rising, and the cool night air of spring made overheating during a run almost impossible. The streetlights gave off more than enough illumination for her to see where she was going as she moved in and out of each light cone while wearing sweatpants and a sports bra, and her long ponytail stopped bouncing as she slowed down for a second to check her pulse.

She was in great shape, having previously been a marathon runner, and even winning a few trophies, so not surprisingly, Ashwood's pulse was normal. From on top of this slight hill she could see the front gate of the RPD about a mile away, meaning that she was going to get there with plenty of time to shower and have something to eat before her shift started. Of course, she would never get there at all if she didn't start moving again, so she resumed her jog, which was now a bit easier since it was literally all downhill from there.

Most women would probably feel uncomfortable going for a run alone at night in the city, especially since that weird murder was reported a few months back, but that was pretty far beyond the city limits, and she wasn't exactly in the bad part of town. Besides, she was a trained Officer of the Raccoon Police Department, as declared by the large white _RPD_ lettering on the leg of her sweats. Before long she had reached the bottom of the hill, slowing down to a walk just before passing the open metal gates, allowing her to catch her breath by the time she entered the front door of the police station.

The gigantic main hall was quiet, her footsteps making a slight echo as she walked across the shiny floor, but this lack of people was always the case during the night shift. This was preferable since she didn't want a bunch of perps ogling her as they were brought in for processing, but this solitude was ruined when she walked through a side door that read: _Authorized Personnel Only_ , and nearly ran into Sergeant Marvin Branagh, who stopped his carrying of several large folders to do that ogling thing that she hated.

"Damn, Ashwood, lookin _good_ today." He said with a whistle as she walked past. "So, my ebony Goddess, when are you gonna break down and marry me, huh?"

"About the same time that hell freezes over." She politely replied.

Branagh was a nice guy and all, but honestly she wasn't looking for a relationship at the moment. She found that men just complicated things in most cases, and after landing a job as a Tech Specialist for the RPD, she just needed some time to work on herself. Sure, that was a really old line that a lot of women used when they were too polite to tell a man that they just weren't into him, but in her case she meant it.

"You know, I looked into that the last time you said it." Branagh continued as he followed her across the long office room. "Turns out there's a city in Michigan called Hell, and it really _does_ freeze over in November."

Ashwood didn't reply to this as she went through the door at the back, and thankfully Branagh didn't follow her down the next series of halls that led to the locker rooms. Not that he could, since she was going into the women's… well, he _could_ … but it would end badly for him, and there had already been enough drama between co-workers in the RPD lately. There had been a certain Lieutenant who was reported by a member of S.T.A.R.S. for stalking and sexual harassment, but she had dropped the charges, and he was put on an extended leave.

Oh well, that wasn't her affair, and now that she was alone again, it was time for a shower. Stripping out of her clothes, Ashwood walked over to the first showerhead and turned it on, suddenly having to put her hand over her mouth to muffle her own surprised shriek when the water came out ice cold. With everything going on in her mind, she had forgotten that it took a minute for the hot water to get there, but soon it was hot enough to generate steam, and that was just the way she liked it.

Letting out a relaxing sigh as the hot water ran down her hair and over her body, she couldn't help but feel that today was going to be a good day. She had a good run, and now a good shower, so as long as she remained positive, things were sure to go her way. Beginning with the water staying hot for an entire half hour until a glance at the wall clock on the other side of the locker room told her that it was time to go. This time letting out a defeated sigh as she turned off the water, Ashwood retrieved a towel from her locker and dried off thoroughly before wrapping a second towel around her hair and getting dressed.

Her RPD uniform wasn't as flattering as her exercise outfit, but it commanded a lot more respect from the people of the city, and this felt nice, even though she hadn't walked a beat since taking the Tech job. It was a nice gig for now, but her true desire was to join the elite Special Tactics and Rescue Service, and having submitted her application almost two weeks ago, the two Captains who ran the place were bound to see it soon.

"Better than mortal man deserves." She said while looking at herself in the mirror after taking the towel off her head. "Ready, Kendra? Go show'em how it's done."

 _Downtown Raccoon City, 6:30 AM…_

The peaceful silence of night was suddenly shattered by the ungodly screech of an alarm clock, which caused a hand to shoot out from under the blankets of the nearby bed in an attempt to silence it. The hand fumbled around for the button, but after failing several times to find it, gave up and yanked the cord out of the wall instead. The bedroom was quiet again for now, but there was no way that the owner of the hand would be able to fall back asleep after that, and besides… he had to go to work today.

With a groan of despair and a zombie-like lurch across the carpet, he finally reached the bathroom, where the overhead light revealed the scruffy face and tired features of Detective Lieutenant Tobias Liquid in the mirror. For a moment he considered shaving, but decided against it, settling instead for a quick tooth brushing and an application of deodorant. In just his boxers, he continued to lurch his way across the one bedroom apartment into the kitchen, where the intensely bright light turning on both revealed a plethora of leftovers and alcohol, while causing a soft moan to come from back in the bedroom as the woman he had spent the night with began to stir.

"Good morning." Liquid kind of grumbled as she sat up and used the blanket to cover herself. "I gotta leave early today, but you can sleep in if you want."

Moving over to the blender, he opened the top and poured in what remained of yesterday's coffee, followed by about half a bottle of _Pepto-Bismol_ , an abandoned glass of something that smelled like _Captain Morgan_ , the remnants of the Chinese take-out they had shared last night, an unfinished can of Bud Light, and a slice of pizza that was from the day before… or maybe the day before the day before? Either way, it all went into the mix, and then he put the top on and pressed the button.

"Oh, my God." Annette Birkin said in disgust as he took a drink when it was done.

"Well, breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Liquid replied in between gulps. "So I was thinking, after we both get off work tonight, would you like to go to the _Grill 13_ for dinner with me?"

Instead of answering right away, Annette got out of bed and started finding her clothes to get dressed. This lack of talking gave him the time he needed to finish his power shake. It had been nice to have a whole month away from the RPD, even though it hadn't really been his choice. Sure, things had spiraled out of control a bit with his excessive drinking, allegations of stalking/harassing a co-worker, and his old house burning down, which they could never _prove_ was an insurance scam. However, this time off had given him time to figure things out, and now he finally had a new purpose in life.

"Sorry, I can't tonight." Annette replied as she put her shoes on. "My husband is working late tonight, so I have to pick up Sherry from school, and… and… oh God, Tobias, what am I even _doing_ here? I'm a _married woman_ for God's sake."

Liquid had known Annette since High School, and nothing had changed about her decision making since. She had always been one to do things that were probably not a good idea, and the next day she would just beat herself up about it. This had happened almost every time since they had rekindled their, um, friendship a little over a month ago, but it never stopped her from calling him whenever she started to feel neglected. As for Liquid, his own wife was _long_ gone, a huge part of the reason for his bout of madness, and honestly the first time that he had taken Annette home, he hadn't been in a good place for making decisions either.

"Look, I need to leave." Annette said as she got up and grabbed her purse off the dresser. "I guess I'll, um, see you around."

With that, she was gone, rushing out the door almost as quickly as the two of them had rushed in the previous night, there was just a lot less kissing and groping this time. The good news was that he didn't have to worry about anything going missing once he left, so now he could focus on his not-so triumphant return to the RPD. The Homicide department was in good hands with McGee running things to be sure, but he kind of missed the rush that came with solving a new mystery. Things like identifying bodies and piecing together clues helped him to forget about the tragedy that had taken place up in the mountains. Nothing in life could have prepared him for what was found in that cabin, but now was not the time to think about that.

Instead he chose to think about the future. A future that was mostly contained inside of a large folder that was stuffed to capacity with papers and photographs that he probably shouldn't have taken from the evidence room, but oh well. This folder was now the key to his existence, or at least the key to the key if that was the right way of saying it. So with new motivation, he got dressed in his dark brown slacks and black button down shirt. He had a long coat like McGee's that they had actually bought at the same time, and then he completed the outfit with a fedora hat.

For the first time in over a month, he clipped his badge onto his belt, and followed the path that Annette had taken out the door. Once outside, he had to squint in agony from the newly risen sun, and then he walked into the parking lot where his _Yamaha V-Star_ sat in his reserved space. Casually tossing the folder onto the seat of the sidecar, he mounted the bike and started the engine, ready to make a new start. It was going to be a new start, not only for him… but hopefully for all of Raccoon City.


	3. Episode 1 Raccoon City Sunrise Part 3

**Resident Evil Recall: Operation Arklay**

 **Episode One: Raccoon City Sunrise**

 **Part Three**

 _Raccoon City Police Department, 8:15 AM…_

"So as you can see, he brought the Mace on himself." Lopez explained. "I mean, he was just going _crazy_ ; running through buildings and stuff… a desperate criminal if I ever saw one."

Bruises had begun to form on the face of the purse-snatcher that they had brought in, and with how red and swollen his eyes were, it was obvious that _a lot_ more Mace had been used to apprehend him than was allowed in regulations. This meant a long and detailed explanation to Branagh before the perp could be processed, but Chambers just didn't have the time this morning. In fact, he was lucky that they got back to the station when they did, or he was going to miss his big chance. It was the kind of chance that only came around once in a very long time, and he was going to take it.

"So after we got him in the car, he was all like: _I can break these cuffs_." Lopez continued as Chambers made his way toward the door. "And we were like: _You can't break those cuffs_ , and then the nut-ball just starts screaming."

That was the last part that Chambers heard as he left the room and headed out of the room and down the hall toward the staircase. He was so excited that it was hard to keep his breathing under control as he reached the second floor, now following the wall signs that read: S.T.A.R.S. Office. He already knew where it was, but the signs gave him something to focus on, while all the time it felt like his anxiety was going up with each step. All he had to do was stay cool, after all, they had called him for an interview, so that meant they _didn't_ think he was a joke right from the start.

The door was partially open when he got there, but it sounded like there was a discussion going on, and there were still a couple minutes before he was supposed to arrive, so Chambers decided to wait. He didn't want to make his first impression bad by interrupting their meeting, but no one said he couldn't listen in, though.

"So what are you gonna do when you see him?" A man with long hair and a shirtless vest asked. "I think you should pepper-spray him."

"I'm not going to do anything, Forest." The woman that Chambers recognized as Jill Valentine replied as she sat on the edge of a desk. "He apologized, and we're moving past this like adults… besides, it's not like he did anything _that_ bad."

"Not that bad?" Another man wearing a bandana toward the back of the room replied. "Hold on, let me play the tape."

Valentine stood up to stop him, but couldn't before he put a tape into the cassette player on the back wall. Suddenly everyone cringed as a horrible excuse for music began to play, as if someone was attempting to play an electric guitar who had never even held one, and even Chambers had the urge to cover his ears.

" _Jill Valentine, I love you_!" A slurred and drunken voice yelled off key. " _I love you because, uh… you're hot! It's like… after midnight or something, but, um… I'm sitting on this fence outside your apartment, and, uh… I'd like to come in because it's cold out here_!"

"Tobias, get the hell away from me!" Valentine's voice suddenly screamed.

Then there was the sound of something being thrown along with an impact, followed by the music stopping while the drunken voice became a cry of agony as the sound of crashing trashcans rang out before the tape was stopped.

"Give me that tape." Valentine ordered.

"No way, Jill." The man with the Bandana laughed while putting it into his shirt pocket. "This is my new _jam_ right here."

Chambers was listening intently to their conversation, and couldn't help but chuckle a bit when Valentine went to get the tape from the bandana man, only to have him laugh again while tossing it over her head to the one called Forest. He expected her to go after it and start a game of _Monkey in the Middle_ , but instead she grabbed the bandana man and pulled him forward while tripping him with her leg, causing a rather impressive takedown. In fact, Chambers was focusing on them so intently that he didn't hear the approaching footsteps until an arm was suddenly around him and he was being nearly shoved through the door.

"What in the blue hell is going on in here!" The man leading him asked as they entered the office.

"Captain Marini!" Valentine exclaimed as she let go and the three of them stood up. "We were just, um…

The arm released him, and Chambers spun around to see that it was a large man with dark hair and a mustache who commanded this level of respect among the elite S.T.A.R.S., and thankfully he already knew who Enrico Marini was. He was one of two the Captains who ran this department, and of course it had to be _him_ that caught Chambers eavesdropping. That was a _great_ way to begin the interview process, but thankfully the attention was taken off of him before anything else could be said as the nervous looking Ashwood appeared in the doorway.

"Um, hello." She said once everyone was looking at her. "I'm here to interview for the S.T.A.R.S. position."

"Well, I'm certainly glad you're here in time to see my Officers making asses of themselves. So you two just have a seat over there, and we'll get right to business. Now, what makes you two think you're anything _close_ to good enough to join the Special Tactics and Rescue Service?"

 _Homicide Department, RPD, 8:30 AM…_

"I'm innocent!" The purse-snatcher screamed as Lopez and Branagh pulled him through the double doors marked _Homicide_. "I didn't do those things he said!"

"Fine, let's start at the beginning." Branagh replied as they moved between the rows of desks. "Did you steal an old lady and assault her? If the answer is yes, then you probably did everything else too."

McGee noticed the commotion from inside the Division Head's office where he had been catching up on paperwork. It was always such a joy when some looney was pulled off the street for going crazy on whatever drugs the kids were into nowadays, and even more so when they were brought right to Homicide instead of Central Booking. That meant he was a killer, or at least he tried to be. Probably some coke-head who attacked his dealer for a fix, but whatever he was, for now it was McGee's job to sort him out.

"Ah, I guess Christmas came early, I must've been good." He grumbled as he stepped out of the office. "Bring my gift into the office here, would' ya?"

They were just about to enter the office, when the perp got a wild panic-stricken look in his eyes before making his move. His hands were cuffed behind his back, but that didn't stop him from head-butting Branagh before slamming his foot into Lopez's groin in order to make his escape. McGee took the old .38 revolver out of his shoulder-holster and aimed, but the perp ducked and weaved between the surprised Officers, giving him no opportunity for a shot as he yelled for him to stop.

Clearly no one expected him to make a run for it, because he was just about to the door, when the man who was just walking in took something off his belt as soon as he saw what was happening. He moved into the perp's path as the device in his hand extended into a baton, and then sparks flew as he brought the crackling weapon across the purse-snatcher's face. He made a sort of rasping cry as he collapsed to the ground, and by this time the other Officers had reached them. They grabbed the twitching perp and got him to his feet, but they were stopped from taking him away as one of them saw who it was that wielded the electric weapon.

"Lieutenant Liquid?!" She exclaimed, causing the others to stop as well. "When… when did you get back?"

"Just today, Carver." He replied while collapsing the baton and putting it back onto his belt. "Now I want you to book this scumbag for assaulting… no, better yet the _attempted murder_ of every cop in this room. Get him out of my sight, and don't be afraid to whoop him a bit on the way to his cell."

The purse-snatcher gave a weaken cry of desperation as they dragged him out of the room, and Liquid walked toward the office, where he shook hands with McGee before turning to check on Lopez. Lopez grunted in a signal that he was fine before walking away without another word, aside from smacking a large stack of papers off of the first desk he passed by, and McGee chuckled a bit at this. The kid would have to learn that wounded pride was just another part of the job, and speaking of jobs, it was time for him to return to his old one.

"It's all yours, Tobias." He said eagerly while gesturing into the corner office. "And you couldn't take it back soon enough."

"What's wrong, Francis?" Liquid replied with a half-smile. "You don't like being in charge? The _thrill_ and _power_ not exciting enough for you? I was expecting to have a mutiny when I came back, or at least find my stuff in boxes on the front lawn."

They both had a good laugh at this, and things were calming down now, so they went back into the office where McGee was more than happy to sit in the less comfortable chair in front while Liquid took his place behind the large desk. It had been nice to have a position of power in the RPD… at first. He still got to go on investigations and catch the bad guys once in a while, but most of the day was spent doing paperwork, writing up reports, and then there were the meetings… oh God, the meetings. Hours and hours of sitting in Chief Irons' office with the other Division Heads while the fat egotist did nothing but drone on and on about nothing.

"I'm perfectly happy with my _old_ desk, thank you." McGee replied. "And now that you're back, I can relax a little while _you_ listen to Irons go on about… whatever it is he rants about in there."

"Yeah, speaking of Irons, I actually have to see him in a bit." Liquid said. "But I wouldn't get too comfortable just yet if I were you. See, while I was gone, I came up with a plan. Well, not at first… there was a lot of drinking and bad life choices before I got my head back on my shoulders, but once I did, I had a _brilliant_ idea. You and me, Francis, we're going places… _literally_."

Liquid started laughing once he finished that statement, and McGee laughed as well, although he wasn't sure if this surprising yet vague news was good or bad. Probably both, if he knew Tobias Liquid, and unfortunately… he did.


	4. Episode 1 Raccoon City Sunrise Part 4

**Resident Evil Recall: Operation Arklay**

 **Episode One: Raccoon City Sunrise**

 **Part Four**

 _S.T.A.R.S. Office, RPD, 8:30 AM…_

"So, you want to be a S.T.A.R.S. member, do you?" Captain Marini asked intently. "Well, so does half the RPD, so why, oh why, should we choose one of _you_ instead of the others, hmm?"

What started out as an interview now felt more like an interrogation as Ashwood and Chambers sat on chairs in the center of the office. The S.T.A.R.S. members had surrounded them immediately once Marini began to talk, and several more people had showed up as the first few minutes went by, leaving the two of them up against what looked like an angry mob. She knew that this was probably just a scare tactic to see how well the people being interviewed could compose themselves in tense situations, which was completely expected with what these people did, but the scare tactic itself was pretty effective. Not that she was going to admit that.

"I think I have a lot to offer this team." Ashwood replied while trying to appear confident. "I'm a Tech Specialist, so I can handle mission data and navigation, and I'm very well organized."

"And I'd be great in the field." Chambers added. "I stay calm and think before I act, so you wouldn't have to worry about me being reckless. I'm also a really good shot, and always get a perfect score at the range."

"Well, isn't that just _special_?" Marini replied once they were finished. "Out of the dozens and _dozens_ of Officers that applied for the position, our two best candidates are a skinny computer dweeb and a guy so fresh out of the academy that he thinks scores on _paper_ mean a _damn_ thing out in the field. Now you two jackasses have one last chance… and I mean _one last chance_ to impress me before you're both out on your ears. Ready… go."

This was certainly not the kind of interview that Ashwood had expected when she filled out the application a few weeks prior, but she was there and Captain Marini was waiting for an answer. She had one that she could give, and it was sure to impress him, but at the same time it could cost her everything if he reacted badly. Not just the S.T.A.R.S. position, but her career in the RPD all together, and possibly even her freedom.

"I hacked the RPD's closed network." She admitted out of desperation. "Everything; classified files, personnel records, even Chief Irons' account, and, um… that guy has some pretty weird tastes."

"I commit Police Brutality every single day." Chambers also answered. "At the Academy they told us to be civil and diplomatic, and I really try, but most of the scumbags in this city will only respect you when your boot is pressing down on their neck. No one gets away from me and my partner, and that's the kind of dedication you need in a department like S.T.A.R.S."

Well, that was it. Both of them had decided to put their cards on the table regardless of the consequences, and now all they could do was wait to see how the people of S.T.A.R.S. would react. Maybe it would have been better for Ashwood to have just walked out the door and given up, but it was too late now. Would they see her potential? Would they turn her in to _Internal Affairs_? The silence that followed was unnerving to say the least, but thankfully it only lasted a few seconds before someone spoke.

"The Chief has a account?" The big man known as Barry Burton asked while walking over to one of the desks. "I'm gonna create a fake female profile and start trolling him."

"Yeah, me too." Forest replied as he went to another computer. "I'll be a librarian who is really a seventy-five year old dominatrix, and you can be the sweet innocent type who turns out to be a man."

They did a quick high-five before getting to the computers, and Ashwood was dumbstruck by the way that they were carrying on about it. She had just confessed to stealing the personnel files of everyone in the RPD, including theirs, but no one seemed to care, just like no one seemed to care about Chambers and his brutal string of vigilante justice. On the plus side, though, Captain Marini didn't appear to be so hateful toward them anymore.

"Now, _that's_ more like it." He said. "The _Special Tactics and Rescue Service_ is not the _Boy Scouts_ , nor are we a bunch of pencil pushing bureaucrats who let criminals get away just because we don't have trivial things like _conclusive evidence_ or search warrants that are signed by a _Judge_ instead of me. Well, that's all the time we got, so get out of my office, and we'll let you know our decision in about a week."

 _Employee Exercise Room, RPD, 9:00…_

The stereo in the corner was blasting the local rock station as Lopez slammed his fist into the heavy bag so hard that it shook. He knew that there was no way he would ever be able to knock it off of the bolts that hung it from the ceiling, but that didn't mean he couldn't try. So try he did, smashing his fists into it over and over again in order to work out his frustration over what had happened earlier in the office.

"That scumbag!" He yelled while punching. "That damn criminal scumbag!"

When that purse-snatching freak had tried to escape, that had been the first time that anyone ever caught him off guard. Normally, some creep getting in a lucky shot wouldn't have been such a big deal, but why did it have to happen in front of the head of Homicide? And why while the guy was cuffed and restrained by _two_ cops? One nice thing about working for the police department was that he had twenty-four hour access to the gym for free, so he could come in and work out his anger issues whenever he needed to… which was a lot.

"You wanna cheap shot _me_ , huh?!" He continued to yell. "You wanna embarrass me in front of the brass, huh?! I had to have a burnt-out old Lieutenant cover my ass, and you will pay!"

His arms were starting to sting a bit from the punching, but then everything came to a halt as the music suddenly stopped. Dropping his arms and spinning around, Lopez wasn't sure who he expected to see standing near the stereo, but it certainly wasn't that old Sergeant from Homicide. If he remembered right, this was the one who had tried to shoot the guy when he was running away, so he couldn't be all bad.

"What's wrong, old dog, don't like the music?" Lopez asked while catching his breath. "I don't think we got any _Sex Pistols_ on there these days."

"Kid, you don't know _nothin_ about the _Sex Pistols_." McGee replied while walking toward him. "And if I know my stuff, that was _Metallica_ playing when I came in, so you couldn't have been more than about five or six when that song came out, am I right?"

Lopez laughed a little while looking down, his breathing finally returning to normal as the old Detective reached him. Now that the stinging was fading from his arms, the half-blond man noticed that his hands felt like they were on fire. This turned out to be because his knuckles were bleeding, and he had seen the small splatters on the heavy bag, but it just hadn't clicked that it was coming from his own hands.

"In my day we also had gloves for this." McGee continued. "Still do in fact, so why don't you use them? And your music choice is all wrong for working out a damaged ego; _Metallica_ is for getting charged up for a big arrest, but you need some _Godsmack_ to calm down and get you back into focus."

There was a stack of cassette tapes near the stereo, so the old man put on in, and the song that started playing instantly reached him. It was slow and chill, but at the same time heavy and awesome.

"That's _Voodoo_ , right there, kid." McGee continued. "Now put on some gloves and work the bag again, but this time don't think about that guy sucker-punching you. Instead, think about how you get to do whatever you want after work, while that crook gets to spend the rest of his life in a 6x8 prison cell with a three hundred pound fiancé named _Duke_."

The half-blond man couldn't help but laugh at the visual that popped into his head, and between that and this killer music, he was actually starting to feel better. Maybe the old dog was onto something after all.

" _Voodoo_ , huh?" Lopez asked. "I like that… yeah… I like that a lot."

 _Administration Hallway, RPD, 9:30 AM…_

Well, it was time. Time to have a long meeting with RPD Chief of Police Brian Irons, and begin a new day for the people of Raccoon City. Tobias Liquid was back on the job, and armed with his new plan of action, he was going to bring it to the Chief for approval, and not take no for an answer. The brief scuffle with that criminal downstairs had given him an extra boost to his confidence, and now he was ready.

The quickest way to get from the Homicide Division to the Chief's Office was to actually go outside of the building and up the maintenance staircase. Hardly anyone except for workers used this route, but it sure beat going the long way around and past the S.T.A.R.S. Office, so this was the route that Liquid chose. It only required him to be outside for a minute or two, and actually put him past the waiting room, which was nice since he didn't want to have to be buzzed in. So he opened the door into the junction hallway and walked in, only to stop in his tracks as he nearly walked into Jill Valentine.

"Oh, God damn it." She growled as they both took a quick step back. "I knew this day was going too well."

"Hello, Valentine." Liquid replied. "Look, I know that we…

His word were interrupted as she held up her hand for him to be quiet, and something about the look in her eyes made him feel like she might _actually_ shoot him if he didn't listen. That, and the fact that her other hand was now resting on the Beretta in her holster, so in this case it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Do not speak to me, Tobias Liquid." She warned. "Do not call me, do not write to me, do not leave me messages in the office, and do not sing outside my window in the middle of the night. Because if you do _any_ of these things, I will literally bounce your head off of every single step of every single staircase in the RPD, do you understand?"

He started to say yes, but then her grip tightened on her weapon, so he decided just to nod his head instead. Valentine just stood there for several seconds as if trying to decide what to do, eventually settling on letting out a frustrated sigh before walking away.

"I missed you too, Jill." Liquid said quietly once she was gone.

He couldn't blame her for how she felt, but he had already apologized to her over the phone, so all that was left for her to do was get over it. That's what he had done, and now he was going to continue that process by moving forward with his day. This required him to enter the Chief's Office which was through the door up ahead and to the right, so he adjusted his grip on the large folder that he was carrying, and opened the door.


	5. Episode 2 A Proactive Reaction Part 1

**Resident Evil Recall: Operation Arklay**

 **Episode Two: A Proactive Reaction**

 **Part One**

 _S.T.A.R.S. Office Hall, RPD, 9:35 AM…_

Ushered out the door as quickly as they had been pulled in, the door to the S.T.A.R.S. Office slammed shut and locked behind them, leaving Ashford and Chambers alone in the hallway. Voice laughing and talking could be heard from inside, but the door muffled it enough so that the words couldn't be made out. Any attempt to further decode what was being said was then stopped by a stereo being turned on, making Ashwood just shake her head, more in confusion than anything.

"Well, that could have gone better." She said quietly.

The S.T.A.R.S. team were her idols, and this sentiment was shared by almost everyone in the RPD, but that didn't stop Ashwood from feeling somewhat disappointed after meeting them in person. They were definitely professional, and certainly good at what they did, based on their success rate… but from a distance the team had seemed so flawless and elite, and the people in that office were so… _human_? This made her feel like when a kid meets their celebrity hero, only to find out that they have an arrest record and drug problems. The realization that the RPD's elite force was made up of regular people instead of magical super-soldiers was hard to take, but at the same time made them seem even more impressive.

"Yeah, that was kind of a mess." Chambers replied. "So… who do you think they'll choose?"

"I wouldn't worry about that too much." Another voice said from the way they first came. "They already know who they want; these _interviews_ are just a formality."

"Sergeant Proske." Ashwood said more as a greeting once she turned around. "What brings you up here?"

This bald and rather tall individual was another of those whom Ashwood idolized. He was a veteran of the force who was known for never compromising his integrity, and this gave the junior Officers someone respectable to look up to. His _by the book_ attitude could sometimes make him seem cold, and his serious demeanor often put people on edge, but the one thing everyone could agree on was that he was a good cop. Sure, his own application to S.T.A.R.S. was turned down a few times, and he was often at odds with certain members of Homicide, but if that was the price of keeping the Department honest, then Murphy Proske was the kind of person who would pay it.

"I'm actually on my way to see the Chief." Proske answered. "I would offer to put in a good word for you, but Captain Wesker has the final say in S.T.A.R.S. Besides, ever since Lieutenant Brennan retired, I've been swamped with paperwork and nothing but meetings, meetings, meetings… running the Burglary Division is _a lot_ harder than I thought it would be."

"Aw, you're doing fine, Sarge." Chambers replied. "But, um, speaking of good words, it doesn't look like my S.T.A.R.S. chances are very good, and, um, Traffic kind of bites. Any chance of getting me and my partner transferred into Burglary?"

Proske's expression changed slightly after this request was made, and Ashwood knew that Chambers was about to be disappointed. The Sergeant always did this on the rare occasions where he tried to be tactful to spare feelings, but he also usually gave up and just said what was on his mind… another trait that Ashwood admired about him. The fact that he was good looking to boot was a bonus, but he was not the kind to fraternize with co-workers.

"I can't, Chambers." Proske replied, quickly giving up on the tact. "If it was just you, sure, but to be honest, your partner kind of scares me. I think it would be better for the force to keep him in Traffic with you to keep him under control, but don't worry… your time will come. Anyway, I gotta go. See you around."

"It was nice seeing you again." Ashwood called after him, growing quieter as he walked away. "Don't be a stranger… I'll just be in my Tech Room… all by myself… bored to frickin tears."

Proske didn't turn back around, not hearing anything beyond _nice seeing you again_ , and that was probably for the best. Oh well, her time in the sun was over for now, and it was time to get back to work. Chambers had already started back toward the staircase, so she followed, although a little more slowly than before.

 _Chief's Office, RPD, 9:35 AM…_

The hallway between the administration area and the Chief's actual office was always a strange place for Liquid to be. Not because of the man himself, but because of all the damn animals. Everyone knew that Irons was into Taxidermy, but with the dozens and dozens of trophy animals from his yearly hunts, one could argue that his hobby was turning into an unhealthy obsession. To be fair, Liquid had hobbies of his own that others didn't approve of, so he cast those thoughts aside as he reached the end of the connecting hall and opened the inner door.

"Well, well, look who crawled out of the whiskey bottle." The overweight man behind the desk said as Liquid walked in. "If it isn't my favorite Division Head, back from extended leave… let me guess… you've decided to resign from the RPD and take that Sheriff position out in Arklay Village, right?"

Liquid didn't like Irons, and everyone knew it. The man was disgusting to look at, annoying as hell to talk to, and just as corrupt now as he had been when Liquid was a Rookie and Irons had been in charge of Homicide. It was widely rumored that he took regular bribes from City Officials and possibly others, but there was no proof, nor was there any hint as to the purpose of these bribes. Liquid would have loved nothing more than to slap the cuffs on this douchebag, but it would take more than one of Marini's special warrants to make that happen.

"In your dreams, Brian." He replied as he reached the desk. "I'll take the job in Arklay when I retire, but until then I've got something a little more important to discuss with you."

He dropped the large folder he had been carrying down onto the desk, and the Chief cringed a little when he opened it and the first thing he saw were quite graphic photographs of murder scenes. The people in them were covered in blood, sprawled on the ground in unnatural positions, and there appeared to be chunks of flesh missing from their faces and torsos, but that was the last thing that Irons saw before closing the folder again. He shook his head, probably trying to wipe away the images from his mind as he passed it back toward Liquid.

"Tobias, I told you to leave this alone." He said grimly. "I'm truly sorry for what happened to you in the mountains, the whole department is, but for the good of the people, we have to keep isolated incidents like this quiet."

"Isolated incidents?" Liquid asked. "Are you serious? Brian, there are _four_ documented cases in there, all with the same patterns. Hikers attacked on the trails, tourists found mutilated at their campsites, and all of which happened in the forest and mountains between Raccoon City and Arklay Village."

Chief Irons let out an aggravated sigh as he reopened the folder, quickly pushing the pictures aside in order to reach the case reports. All of them had _CLASSIFIED_ stamped on the top of the first page, but there was no point in getting on Liquid for this for the simple reason that he didn't care.

"Tobias, the Arklay Mountains are _huge_." He answered. "Even if I was willing to launch an investigation, there is no way that we could canvas an area that size. The trees are too thick to see anything from above, and S.T.A.R.S. doesn't have the manpower to…

"Screw S.T.A.R.S.!" Liquid replied almost angrily. "Air Force washouts and men who wear sunglasses at night are _not_ what this case needs. Now, I want to form a special Task Force that is solely dedicated to stopping these so called _Cannibal Murders_."

Now it was Irons' turn to get angry as he slammed his fist down on the desk. Everything on top of it shook a little, and the Chief's glare was piercing, but it took a lot more than that to intimidate Liquid. He hoped to appeal to the overweight man's senses with diplomacy, but there were other methods that could be used in this case; an anonymous tip to Internal Affairs, a panicked but anonymous call to Mayor Warren, the list went on and on.

"These are _isolated incidents_ , Tobias." Irons explained while trying to remain calm. "We are not going to do or say _anything_ that the Press could use to incite a panic among the people of this city. The Mayor has been breathing down my neck about this even since they tried to print the article calling it that last week, and if the people thought that there was a serial killer or a satanic cult or something in the woods, they would lose their minds."

"Then let me do this." Liquid argued. "I already have a plan and the names of the people I want. My Task Force can move around without getting the Press coverage that your precious S.T.A.R.S. team always draws, and once this is over the Mayor will think you're a hero while nothing gets put in the papers. All I need is your signature on my proposal, an office, and a whole bunch of blank requisition forms with your stamp on them."

There was a glimmer of hope as Irons took another look at the case files, as well as the personnel folders underneath them. There were five names besides Liquid's in the stack, with the Chief grunting at each one before stopping for a better look at the last one. He studied it for several seconds, and then looked back up.

"This one, is she the same Carver from Homicide?" Irons asked as he kept going back and forth through the stack. "You can't have her, we're short on pilots as it is. Now let's see… McGee's your partner, that's fine… Ashwood's that pretty little computer geek, right? That's fine… yeah, I know Chambers, that's fine, and uh… is Lopez that guy who kind of looks like a homeless punk-rocker? Yeah, I guess you can have him too."

Sifting through the folder until he found the large stapled packet of papers that was labeled _Operation Arklay_ , Irons quickly thumbed through the pages as if he was bothered by having to read them, and then he set it back down. Liquid watched intently as the overweight man picked up his rubber stamp and put his approval block onto the top corner. He then took a pen and placed his signature and the date into their proper places, and that was that. Operation Arklay and the aptly named Task Force Arklay that went with it had been approved.

"There you go, all done." The Chief continued. "One thing though… I'm making this voluntary for the people you picked, meaning that they don't have to be a part of this if they don't want to. See, if you screw this up, I'm gonna tell the Mayor that you forged my signature and acted alone. That means that if you fail in this mission and the Press finds out, I'll _burn_ you along with everyone on your stupid little _Task Force Arklay_. Now, I'm hungry, so get the hell out of my office before I decide to have your badge for breakfast. Why are you still here, Detective?"

Liquid said nothing as he picked up the folder, and somehow managed to resist the urge to slug that fat bastard in the mouth as he turned away to leave the office. Oh, it would be so sweet to see that man fall _hard_ , but for now he settled for the fact that he got what he wanted. Irons was no doubt going to fry him no matter how the mission turned out, but if Liquid came back a hero and it _somehow_ leaked to the Press that he had to forge the Chief's signature in order to save the city, well… that was just the breaks. He was more than happy to leave the office, and just tried to look straight ahead as he walked back through the animal room, but what was supposed to be a happy feeling to get out of there suddenly turned grim as he walked back into the Administration hallway and just as another person was coming through another door.

"Proske." He said with a bigger amount of hostility in his voice.

"Liquid." The Sergeant replied with the same tone.


	6. Episode 2 A Proactive Reaction Part 2

**Resident Evil Recall: Operation Arklay**

 **Episode Two: A Proactive Reaction**

 **Part Two**

 _Administration Hallway, RPD, 9:50 Am…_

The hallway was narrow, and the doors were directly across from each other, putting both Proske and Liquid standing an uncomfortable distance apart. Oh, of all the people that he had hoped to avoid, this was the man on the top of his list. So far he hadn't heard any reports about him causing any trouble, but then again it was his first day back, and it wasn't even ten o'clock in the morning yet.

"So, I suppose a _welcome back_ is in order." Proske said while attempting to be civil. "How was your time away?"

"It was fine, thanks." Liquid replied. "I got a lot done, and finally had time to get my head back on straight… how've _you_ been?"

Proske shrugged, and then the silence resumed. What he _really_ wanted to do was immediately go off on Liquid for the way he had been conducting himself both before and during his extended leave of absence; the drinking on the job, the constant breaking of the rules, and most of all the way he had treated Jill Valentine. The man had practically stalked her for like three weeks, to the point where she had become angry and hateful toward everyone she worked with. Unlike a lot of people at the RPD, he actually knew what it was that drove Liquid over the edge, but that excuse only worked to a certain point.

"Stay away from Jill." He found himself blurting out. "Her job is hard enough without having to deal with you following her around all day, so just leave her alone and everything will be fine between us, okay? I just… I just don't want there to be any trouble between us."

Okay, he was doing good so far. The diplomatic approach was probably better than flat out telling the man that he was a disgrace to his badge and demanding his immediate resignation, but that probably wouldn't get him very far. Still, it didn't hurt to be assertive in what he was saying, or else he might not be taken seriously. Proske didn't blame Liquid for finding Jill attractive, since the woman was both stunning and had the intelligence and capability to back it up, but the way he had gone about it was just wrong.

"Proske, did you just threaten me?" Liquid asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Is this the _stay away from my girl_ speech? I didn't realize that you and Valentine were in a relationship."

"We're not." Proske answered. "And I'm not threatening you, I just… look, Liquid… Jill won't admit it, but your little attempt to gain her affections in your own messed up way, really screwed with her head. She's finally getting over it now, and I don't want to see her put in that situation again, by you or anyone else… and if I can, I'll stop it."

Was that too aggressive? Proske wondered as Liquid folded his arms defiantly instead of saying anything back right away. People like him had to be dealt with carefully if anything was too be gained; too passive and they wouldn't listen, too aggressive and they would take it as a threat like an animal defending their territory. Not that he thought Liquid was stupid, he was actually one of the best Detectives in Raccoon City… or at least he had been at one time. The person that stood in front of him now was _not_ the same Liquid that he had come up through the ranks with, and he hoped that this could be resolved peacefully.

"Is that a fact?" Liquid replied after a few moments of silence. "What's next, Proske, _meet me by the bleachers after school_? What _exactly_ would you do if I didn't leave Valentine alone, huh? I know what I can and can't do without getting arrested, and you're not her husband, so what is it? What are you gonna do if I put my new telephoto lens on my camera tonight and try to get some pictures of her in the…

Now Proske wasn't exactly sure how or why this happened, but suddenly his anger overcame him, and the next thing he knew, his fist was slamming into Liquid's mouth, stopping his words as the Detective was sent reeling backwards into the wall. He slumped for a second, and there was a little bit of blood on his lip now, but that was wiped off when he checked it with his finger before licking it off. This was not good… fighting was against the rules, and as much as he hated to admit it, Liquid outranked him. This was the kind of thing that could ruin a cop's career, so he needed to do damage control and _fast_.

"Aw crap, Liquid, I'm sorry." He immediately said. "I don't know what happened, I didn't mean to do that."

"Yes you did, Proske, don't lie." Liquid replied as he stood up straight again. "Felt good, didn't it? Shutting me up with your fist when words weren't working? That's how it starts, you know… you think to yourself, _its okay, one little slip up won't undo all the good I've done_ , but then it happens again, and again until suddenly the good doesn't matter that much anymore."

Proske's first reaction was to tell him that he was wrong, or even to just ignore the words that he was obviously just saying to try and get under his skin, but he found that he could do neither in this case. Maybe he could've held the moral high ground if he hadn't had that _exact_ thought, word for word, after the shock of hitting him had faded, but he had. He had broken the rules in one of the worst ways, only to try that excuse to get over it, and Liquid knew. Was he right? Was this how it started? No, it couldn't be. Liquid was manipulating him, but no matter how many time he told himself that, he couldn't get the words out of his head.

"I'm actually kind of proud of you." Liquid continued while wiping his lip again. "Who knew there was a _real person_ under all those rules and regulations? Hell, with a little work and the right coach, it won't be long at all before you're _just… like… me_."

Proske found himself having to take a step back at the last part of the sentence, and he thought Liquid was going to take a swing at him as he came forward, but instead he just patted him on the shoulder while walking past. Liquid vanished through the door a second later, leaving Proske to his thoughts, and that was almost worse than hitting him. If Liquid had fought back, he could've written it off as a fight, but he didn't, and now Proske was feeling pretty shaken as he continued on his way toward the Chief's Office.

"Damn you, Liquid." He grumbled to himself as he walked through the door.

 _Employee Exercise Room, RPD, 10:05 AM…_

Lopez hated to admit it, but the old dog knew his stuff. Since starting to listen to _Godsmack_ , in particular that song _Voodoo_ , he was feeling more focused, making it easier to work out his frustration on the heavy bag. Having reluctantly put on the gloves, not so much for the minor pain in his knuckles, but mostly to make the old Detective stop griping about it, he continued to slam his fists into the material while McGee braced it from the other side. This stopped his hopes of eventually knocking it off the bolts, but now he could feel more force with each hit, and that was enough.

"Aw, done already?" He asked through labored breaths as the song ended. "Hey old dog, do me a favor and rewind the tape, would'ya?"

"Again, kid?" McGee replied while stepping away from the bag. "I tell you, keep listening to the same song again and again, and people are gonna start calling you it."

Well, that didn't seem so bad. In fact, he liked the idea of being called Voodoo, especially since most RPD Officers didn't get cool nicknames unless they were part of S.T.A.R.S. or something. In his own personal opinion, he felt like he could have gotten the position on that so called elite team, but Chambers had been going on and on about joining S.T.A.R.S. since they graduated the Academy, so he didn't apply in order to give his partner the best chance he could.

"Okay, but this is the last time." McGee continued as he pushed the rewind button. "They got eight songs on each side of the tape, you know."

Lopez was about to reply, but stopped as he heard the door opening, and turned around in time to see the other Detective from before coming into the room. Not thinking about it during the incident earlier, he had heard that pretty girl from Homicide call him Liquid, which meant that he was the one people in Traffic sometimes whispered about when Sergeant Branagh wasn't around. They said he was all screwed up from something that happened before he and Chambers got hired, and that it was best to just avoid him, but that just made Lopez more curious than anything, especially now that the Detective's lip looked like he had just been punched.

"Hey, I been looking for you, McGee." Liquid said as he walked up to them. "And what a lucky break, Lopez is here too. Now, I got good news, and even better news, so which one do you guys want first?"

"The good news." McGee answered.

"What happened to your lip?" Lopez asked.

"I got punched, what's it look like?" Liquid answered. "Anyway, the good news is that Irons approved my plan to save the city. Operation Arklay is going into effect starting tomorrow, and the even better news is that you two are now members of my Task Force to investigate the Cannibal Murders outside the city."

"Hold on, you got a _Task Force_?" McGee asked. "Irons wouldn't even approve my request for new shoes after that case with that disposal site near the park, so how the hell did _you_ get a Task Force?"

Quickly explaining to them how his conversation with Chief Irons had gone, Liquid chose to leave out the part with Proske. As much as the guy annoyed the hell out of him, he was a good cop, and there weren't enough of those in Raccoon City, so he didn't want to see him get in any trouble for a momentary lapse of judgement that was _totally_ provoked. He then proceeded to tell them about how everything was supposed to keep quiet, and part of him didn't want to warn them about risking their careers, for fear that they might not want to come, but he did anyway. After all, McGee was his partner, and if Lopez was to trust him as the leader of Task Force Arklay, he needed to be honest with the team.

"I'm in." Lopez answered immediately after the explanation. "Out in the middle of nowhere, tracking down serial killers and Satanic Cults, sounds like a party to me."

"Christ, Liquid, how do you get yourself into these things?" McGee asked. "I know what this case means to you, and I know that nothing I can say will get you to walk away from this, so I'll come too. Besides, there's always those Sherriff positions in Arklay Village if we get canned from here."

"Great, welcome to _Task Force Arklay_." Liquid replied excitedly. "Tonight I'm taking the whole team out to the _Grill 13_ for dinner after work, and yes I'm buying. Then tomorrow we're going to launch an investigation better than anything those over-inflated S.T.A.R.S. punks can handle, and when this is all over it will be _us_ that the city thanks."

With that, Liquid turned away and walked out of the room with a little more spring in his step than he had come in with, leaving Lopez to process what had just happened. When he thought about going after the most twisted murderers in the history of Raccoon City, it was not fear that entered his mind, but excitement. This was his chance to really show the RPD what he was capable of, and by the end of it, when they dragged the killers into the precinct, be they dead or alive, everyone was going to know the name of Officer Adrian ' _Voodoo_ ' Lopez.


	7. Episode 2 A Proactive Reaction Part 3

**Resident Evil Recall: Operation Arklay**

 **Episode Two: A Proactive Reaction**

 **Part Three**

 _Homicide Department, RPD, 10:30 AM…_

With two down and two to go, Liquid was feeling quite a bit better as he left the Exercise room and decided to take a detour through Homicide instead of going all the way around to the Traffic Division where that Chambers guy worked. From what he had heard, Avan Chambers was a level-headed and rational thinking person, and this would give balance to some of the more extreme elements of the Task Force. After all, it worked for S.T.A.R.S. to have people of clashing personality types, and as much as he hated the group, there was no harm in mimicking their few strategies that worked.

"Hi, Lieutenant Liquid." A pleasant voice interrupted his thoughts halfway through the office.

It was Janet Carver, the cute red-haired girl who had taken that purse-snatcher away earlier after that incident. She was one of the newer Detectives, having just passed the exam and been promoted into Homicide from Burglary only a week before his extended leave began. From what he heard, she had also been the helicopter pilot in her last assignment, which was why he had wanted her for the team. Well, there was no reason to alienate her just because she wasn't allowed on the Task Force, and it never hurt to be in the good graces of one of the few people in the RPD who could fly.

"Oh, hey, uh, Carver." Liquid replied politely. "Listen, some of us are going to the _Grill 13_ right after the shift ends, and I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me, er, I mean _us_. So how about it?"

"Sure, if you're buying." She answered with a smile. "But, hey, I gotta get these folders to the Records Room, so I'll meet you there if I don't see you again before we get off work."

She hurried away with the folders, and Liquid didn't try to hide the fact that that he was watching certain parts of her intently as she walked away. She certainly looked good dressed in business casual attire, but she had looked pretty good in a uniform as well. She was gone a couple seconds later, so Liquid continued on his way toward the other end of the office, opening the doors and walking into the tile-floored hallway just in time to cry out in surprise as he walked right into someone carrying a large stack of three-ring binders.

The stack was taller than her head, which was probably why she didn't see him, and the result was dozens of binders going everywhere while the two of them ended up falling on their rears. It was partially his own fault for being distracted by pretty Detectives to watch where he was going, so he started to help her pick them up, when he gasped after seeing her face.

"Hey, you're Ashwood, right?" He asked while picking up binders. "The computer dweeb, er, I mean, the Tech Specialist, right? I'm glad I found you, because today is your lucky day."

"My lucky day?" She replied. "Yes, because my day is going _so well_. It's not even lunch time yet, and I've already been proposed to by Sergeant Branagh for the twelfth time, made an ass out of myself in front of Captain Marini during my interview, and now I have to redo these binders after I just got them back in the right order. So please, tell me how this is my lucky day."

Well, she was certainly a fiery one, and hey, after failing her interview with S.T.A.R.S., maybe his Task Force would seem like a good thing to her. Besides, Wesker and Marini only did those interviews as a formality, and usually already knew who they were going to choose from the very beginning. He, himself had been turned down a couple years ago when he tried to join them in favor of Barry Burton, and Marini had been his partner when they were both Rookies patrolling the Industrial District. Hell, even golden-boy Proske had been turned down in favor of that ridiculous Air Force-washout, so it didn't matter who you were or even who you knew when it came to joining S.T.A.R.S.

"I'm giving you an opportunity to show Enrico how wrong he was to reject you, that's how." Liquid explained. "You've been chosen to join Task Force Arklay."

Giving her the same explanation that he had given McGee and Lopez as they picked up the binders, he helped her by carrying half of them, finishing his little speech just as they were putting the last binder into place. Again he also included the warning about what would happen if they failed, because he didn't want anyone going down in flames with him unless they were fully aware of the consequences right from the start.

"So, let me get this straight." She said, turning to face him after correcting the last binder that he did. "You want me to be a part of this, what was it, _Operation Arklay_? You want me to be the navigator and handle all of the data regarding the mission for a Task Force made up of people who I'm pretty sure you just drew randomly out of a hat, and risk my career in a hasty attempt to catch the most notorious and vicious killer or _killers_ in the history of Raccoon City?"

"Pretty much, yes." Liquid answered immediately. "I know this sounds a little crazy, but you know what _else_ sounds crazy? No one doing anything while people are being killed and eaten just outside the city. Sure, it's a bunch of _isolated incidents_ right now, but what happens when the tourists get scared and stop going out there? The sick deranged _killer or killers_ as you put it will still be out there, and they'll be forced to look for another food source, that's what. That means Arklay Village and maybe even the suburbs of Raccoon City, so knowing that, could you live with yourself if you didn't do anything?"

Judging by the look on Ashwood's face during his initial explanation, she was about to tell him where he could get off, and he didn't want to guilt her into anything, but it was necessary. Well, it's not like he lied to her; eventually people would get scared and stop camping, and like any predator whose food supply ran out, they would need to find another source.

"Fine, I'll do it." Ashwood replied. "I'll join your team… Jesus, I never thought about the attacks like that… what are we gonna do?"

"First, I've got one more person to find." Liquid replied. "Then I have some prep work to do today, and tonight I'm buying all of us dinner at the _Grill 13_. The work actually starts tomorrow, so we're kind of celebrating the team's formation."

Ashwood nodded quickly before nervously saying that she would be there and rushing out of the room. He wasn't happy about the method used to recruit her, but at the end of the day all that mattered was the fact that they had a navigator, since the team would be lost without one. He still had to find that Chambers guy before he could move onto anything else, so he turned to leave, when he was stopped by the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him.

"Operation Arklay, huh?" Janet Carver asked as she came out from behind one of the folder rows. "Sounds pretty interesting, Lieutenant."

 _Chief's Office, RPD, 10:30 AM…_

After leaving the administration hallway, Proske spent more than a few minutes just standing there in the animal room before entering the office itself. Those last few words spoken to him by Liquid shouldn't have gotten to him the way they did, but he just couldn't shake them. He was _nothing_ like the Detective in actions or in reputation, and that was a good thing since he had always tried to do the right thing regardless of the consequences, but the truth was that today, just for a moment, he had lost control.

It would have been easy to blame Liquid and his recent insanity for the entire incident, with him having stalked Jill and done what seemed like everything in his power to cause trouble for the RPD before being put on extended leave… yeah, he _could_ say that he was protecting a fellow Officer, and that Liquid had been goading him into striking him on purpose… who knew, he might have really been… but this would not be the truth. The truth was that Liquid had been talking, not attacking, and Proske had thrown the first punch.

That bastard had probably planned this whole thing from the moment they saw each other, and he had fallen for it. Everyone knew how smart Liquid was; how he would trick the most hardened suspects into confessing guilt, and how he was always able to find that one little piece of evidence the killer missed even after the most thorough cleanup jobs. This also explained why he hadn't retaliated after being hit… it had probably been more fun for him to leave Proske there at fault, and Liquid probably laughed his fool head off about it all the way back to Homicide.

"Ah, Sergeant Proske, good morning." Chief Irons said as he finally walked in. "Is something wrong, you look a little out of sorts this morning."

"No, nothing's wrong, Chief." He quickly replied, not quite sure what to do yet. "I just, uh, had a rough start. Anyway, you'll be happy to know that there's been an arrest in the _Riverview Case_. Officer Scott got him after a chase, but sustained a knife wound during the arrest. He's fine, and I need your approval so I can promote him to Corporal. I figure we can give the arrest details and Scott's promotion to the Press, you know, get the RPD some _good_ publicity, and I'll submit the paperwork after Scott gets back from the hospital."

Irons grunted as he nodded his head in a gesture that might or might not have been approval before picking up his desk phone and pushing the button for his secretary.

"Johnson, this is the Chief." He muttered into the phone. "Yeah, sure, good morning… I need a promotion form for an Officer Scott in Burglary… Corporal… yeah, go ahead and put my signature on it… right, I need that done by lunch… okay, bye."

Proske had never seen Irons approve something that quickly in all of his eight years with the RPD, and it was actually pretty amazing to see. There had always been rumors about the Chief's corruption, and how he was able to afford all the expensive artwork around the precinct because of bribes, but maybe they were a little exaggerated. Why else would he approve something for an Officer that he had probably never even met, without asking for something in return?

"All done, Proske." Irons said after hanging up the phone. "You know, you've been doing a _damn_ fine job running Burglary since Brennan retired, and I would've already promoted you if the Mayor hadn't denied my request for new funding… however, there _might_ be a way for me to cut through some of the red tape… if you're willing to play ball, that is."

Okay, maybe those claims _weren't_ exaggerated. Proske was suddenly feeling uncomfortable with the way Irons' demeanor had changed to that of someone who was plotting something sinister, and he did not like where this conversation was going.

"Play ball, Chief?" He asked. "I don't think I understand."

"Proske, there are two kinds of people in this Department." Irons continued. "Those who are with the program, and those who cause trouble. Now, I know you're with the program, and if you can help me solve a little problem… I think we can convince the Mayor to approve you as the permanent head of Burglary at the rank of Captain. How does that sound, huh? _Captain_ Murphy Proske, hmm? All you have to do in return is find a way for us to get rid of Tobias Liquid. I don't care how you do it, just do it."

Yep, there is was, the catch that always existed when a corrupt person offered something to someone. Now, he hated Liquid, it was true, but he wasn't sure exactly what the Chief was asking him to do. He also had to be careful, since this was the Chief of the Raccoon City Police Department that he was dealing with, not some disgruntled Homicide Detective, so he needed to plan his response so that both his integrity _and_ his career could survive.

"Um, well, Chief." Proske began. "If you think that Detective Liquid has _actually_ committed a crime, then I will certainly look into it, but I really don't think he has, so you're not asking an easy thing. I mean, it's one thing to expose corruption, but we have to make sure it's there in the first place."

"Proske, let me stop you right there." Irons interrupted while folding his hands. "Now, we've both got a lot of work to do, so I won't hold you here any longer, but I want you to think _long and hard_ about what I've said, and make a decision about what's _really_ important to you… soon. Have a good day, Proske."

The Chief was glaring at him in a subtle hint that meant for him to get the hell out, so he did. Proske didn't want to be in that office any longer than he had to be, especially now that he had somehow found himself in the middle of a feud between Irons and Liquid. They were both jerks, but he now knew for certain that Irons was a corrupt jerk, while he had no idea if Liquid was or not. So what the hell was he supposed to do?

"Man, I should've just called in sick today." He said quietly to himself after leaving the office.


	8. Episode 2 A Proactive Reaction Part 4

**Resident Evil Recall: Operation Arklay**

 **Episode Two: A Proactive Reaction**

 **Part Four**

 _Traffic Department, RPD, 11:00 AM…_

"I know I shouldn't let this get to me, Sarge." Chambers said as he picked up the next report. "But it felt like Captain Marini and the others were just screwing with us the whole time, you know?"

Having returned to Traffic shortly after separating from Ashwood, Chambers had been left feeling short-changed by the whole S.T.A.R.S. interview process. Sergeant Branagh always needed help with the daily reports during this time of the day, since there were so many minor things like parking and speeding tickets, so he took this time to express what he was feeling as he gave his Division Head some help.

"Don't take it so hard, Rookie." Branagh replied as he signed a Reckless Driving citation. "Your time to shine will come eventually, but for now Traffic's not such a bad gig, right? Hell, I've been working this Department for ten years, and we might not get the recognition of Homicide or S.T.A.R.S., but our job's just as important. Okay, give me the next one."

Chambers knew that Branagh was right as he handed him the next citation folder; Traffic really did have an important job, since no one else could even _do_ their jobs if everyone was dying on the highway all the time. This still didn't make him feel any better, though, since he had been looking forward to joining S.T.A.R.S. since starting at the RPD, and according to everyone that he talked to, it wasn't going to happen.

"Sarge, I know what we do is important." He said. "But I don't want to be just another cop on the force, you know? I want to stand out somehow, and I thought that S.T.A.R.S. was the best way to do that. I mean, everyone knows who _Barry Burton_ and _Kenneth Sullivan_ are, but who the hell knows who Avan Chambers is? My partner does, and you do because you're my boss, but does anyone else?"

" _I_ know who you are, Chambers." Another voice interrupted from across the room. "And I know your boss, too. Where're you at, Marvin?"

"Well, well, Lieutenant Liquid." Branagh said after they both turned to see who was there. "I heard some of the guys saying you were back, what brings you all the way down here to Traffic?"

The gruff looking man that Branagh had addressed as Liquid was followed by a woman with red hair, and the only thing they seemed to have in common was that Chambers didn't know either of them. Well, he had heard a few rumors about a Detective named Liquid who went nuts more than a month ago, but if this was him, then why was he back, and how did he know who Chambers was?

"It's good to see you, Marvin." Liquid replied as he and Branagh shook hands. "But I'm actually here for your man, Chambers here. I couldn't help but overhear that he wants a chance to stand out, so today is his lucky day. Irons approved a little idea of mine, and Chambers made the cut."

"I'm glad _someone_ around here did." The red-haired woman commented as she folded her arms.

Well, this seemed promising, Chamber thought as he listened to their conversation. He wasn't sure exactly what this was all about, but whatever it was, they were requesting him personally, and that was an opportunity that he wasn't about to waste. However, the positive mood of the room was suddenly killed when Branagh took a close look at the folder that Liquid was carrying and gasped.

"Case Number 5081-G?!" He exclaimed. "Oh, no, no, no, Lieutenant, you were supposed to let this go."

Liquid began an explanation of how his proposal had been approved, and it sounded like a speech that he had given a few times, judging by how unenthused he was during it. This part got Chambers excited because apparently he wanted him to join a team that was investigating what some people were starting to call _The Cannibal Murders_ , but then he got to the next part. Some of the excitement faded as Liquid explained about what would happen to them if they failed, so now Chambers had to make a choice.

"Chambers, I can't stop you, but think about it, okay?" Branagh asked. "Sure, this is a huge case, and if you solve it, you'll be a hero, probably even more so than S.T.A.R.S. But if you guys can't do it, it's the end of your career. I've known Irons since I was a Rookie, and he _really will_ fry you if he says he will."

It was a gamble, that much was obvious. If he said no and stayed in Traffic, his career would be safe if this Task Force failed, but if they succeeded, he would always regret not going with them. On the other hand, if he said yes and went with them, the opposite was true and the conditions would be just as Sergeant Branagh described. He would be a hero, or he would fry like a fish and be a black mark on the RPD forever. There were risks on both sides, but an opportunity like this would probably never come again.

"I'm in." Chambers said, making Branagh shake his head. "I want to be a part of your team, Lieutenant."

"Somehow, I knew you would." Liquid replied as the two of them shook hands. "Welcome to _Task Force Arklay_ , Chambers; first order of business is to meet us at the _Grill 13_ tonight after work. We're celebrating a new day for Raccoon City, and I'm buying."

 _Chief's Office, RPD, 11:00 AM…_

"Yes, Mr. Mayor, I agree completely." Chief Irons said into the phone. "Yes… wait, no, there is no reason to alert the public, because there is nothing there to tell them. Mr. Mayor… Mr. Mayor, a few random isolated incidents involving drunk tourists is hardly a cause for alarm. Yes… I'm glad you think so… you too, Mr. Mayor, and thank you for calling… bye-bye."

Maintaining his smile until he hung up the phone, Irons' demeanor suddenly became annoyed as he let out a frustrated sigh. Last time he checked, he was Raccoon City's Chief of Police, so why couldn't these damn bureaucrats just leave him to do his job in peace? And why the hell did they _have_ to tell the Press anything at all? Just a bunch of nosey-ass reporters who thought they could get away with murder just because the people had the right to know, and of course, Mayor Warren always had to be in their good graces.

"Douchebag." Irons grumbled as he opened the top drawer of his desk and took out a _Snickers_ bar. "It should be _me_ running this town, not him _or_ Umbrella."

He unwrapped the candy bar and had just taken his first bite, when there was a knock on the door. Irons' mouth was full, so he was only able to grumble a response for the person to come in, and to his surprise it was Sergeant Dorian from Supply. This slender, nervous looking man certainly fit the part with his large glasses and obvious comb-over, but he hardly ever came out of the basement, so Iron's curiosity was piqued.

"I'm sorry to bother you like this, Chief." Dorian said as he came in. "But I thought you might want to have a look at this."

He set a small folder down on the desk, and when the overweight man opened it, anyone could see that they were requisition forms. Quite a lot of them, in fact, for several different types of equipment; communications, vehicles, weapons, supplies, just about everything someone could want before launching a full-scale operation, and the name T. Liquid was on the bottom of each one.

"Dorian, why are you bringing these to me?" The Chief asked. "It looks like everything is in order."

"Chief, I know your name is already on these, but I'm still concerned." Dorian continued. "Some of the things he's requesting seem a little extreme… there's normal things like radios and an SUV, but then he's got one in there somewhere for an _Arwen 37_ Grenade Launcher with Nitrogen Rounds… _Nitrogen Rounds_! Those are so new that we don't even _stock_ them yet, but I just wanted to bring this to your attention."

Chief Irons looked down at the folder again, thumbing through the forms as he grunted at some, while chuckling a bit at others. It seemed that Liquid was serious about turning this into a large-scale thing, but that could still be useful to him. If he succeeded, Irons would be known as the Chief who was willing to do whatever it took and give his men whatever they needed to get the job done. But if Liquid screwed up, it was an easy thing to say that the unstable Detective forged a signature on the requisition forms as well as on the Operation itself.

"Give Liquid everything he wants." Irons said as he closed the folder. "If you have it in stock, let him have it, and if it can be ordered, then order it for him to pick up later… and let me know when these Nitrogen Rounds come in, I'd like to see how they work. You can go now."

Dorian started to protest, but a sharp glare from Irons made the nervous man stop before he could say anything else. Defeated, the Supply Sergeant vanished through the door as quickly as he had appeared, and Irons chuckled to himself as he took another bite of his candy bar. Either way this so called _Operation Arklay_ turned out, he would benefit, so all he had to do now was sit back and watch.


	9. Episode 3 The Grill 13 Part 1

**Resident Evil Recall: Operation Arklay**

 **Episode Three: The Grill 13**

 **Part One**

 _Main Hall, RPD, 6:00 PM…_

It was always a relief when it came time for shift change, not the Ashwood's job at the RPD was hard to deal with or anything, but going home for the day and getting to take off the uniform was such a nice feeling. Tonight it would be a while before she could get changed since everyone on Liquid's new Task Force was meeting up for dinner, but she felt that her relaxation could afford to wait a little in return for a free meal. Now, the _Grill 13_ wasn't exactly a place for fine wining and dining, but this was business and not a date, so there was no room for her to complain.

Like she did every night, Ashwood handed her timecard to the Officer behind the desk, and once the familiar _click_ of the clock's date stamp was finished, he put it on the stack with everyone else who was getting off shift. In her opinion it would have been easier for everyone to just clock in and out themselves, but apparently it was believed that not everyone in the RPD could be trusted to be honest about their time. It was great to know that the people in charge of keeping the city safe from crime couldn't even be trusted to clock-in on time, but that was none of her business.

"Good night." She said to the Officer.

He grunted a reply before moving to the next person in line, and now she was free for the night. Usually she preferred to change and jog home from work just like she did in the morning, but that also meant that she left her car in the parking garage at the precinct most nights. She also didn't want to stay in the station for too long for fear of certain awkward social situations, and thankfully the quickest route to the parking garage took her through Homicide instead of Traffic so that she wouldn't run into…

"Hey, Kendra!" A voice called from behind as it got closer, making her let out a frustrated sigh. "Hey, you got any plans for tonight?"

Yep, she had stayed too long, and now she had to deal with the consequences, so a forced smile returned to Ashwood's face as she turned around to see Sergeant Branagh approaching. She really hated going through this since she didn't want to be rude to the guy, but he just wouldn't take the hint that she wasn't interested. He was a nice guy and all, but honestly a relationship with him wasn't what she was looking for. She was trying so hard to not be mean to him, but no matter what she said, it didn't affect him. If she said she wasn't looking for a relationship right now, he replied that he would wait. If she said that he wasn't her type, he replied that he was universal, and so on.

"So, I was thinking about heading over to _Bar Jack_." Branagh continued. "We could relax and have a few drinks if you're interested."

She was getting nervous. It would be really easy to just go off on him and tell him in fifty different ways that she was never _ever_ going to go out with him, but if she did then it would become really awkward to see him every day at work. But then she remembered that she already had an excuse, and now she was truly glad that she had joined the new Task Force. Not only for tonight, but that kind of work could be pretty demanding, and for all her knew it could be quite a while before she would even have a chance to go out again at all.

"Oh, gosh, Marvin, I'd love to." Ashwood replied while faking sadness. "But… I'm starting a new assignment, and we all have to meet up as soon as we clock out. I'm real sorry, but I'm probably gonna be busy for, um… a while."

"Oh, okay." He answered quickly. "Don't worry, I'll still be here when you're done. See you later, Kendra."

There was still a smile on his face as he turned and walked confidently toward the front door of the station, and Ashwood just shook her head. There was just no getting through to the guy, but why was it always the people she didn't want that had such persistence? Why couldn't Murphy Proske be that way around her? Oh well, at least he was gone for now, and Ashwood decided to continue on her way before Branagh had the chance to change his mind. Moving across the main hall in a different direction, she quickly entered the side door that led through the Homicide Division, and into the parking garage a few doors and hallways later.

The place was full of people who were on the same path as her, meaning that she had to stop several times to wait for other cops who were pulling out of parking spaces before she could get to her own vehicle. One would think that with leaving her car there for so long, that she would have a better spot, but this wasn't the case. Each time she used her car, she always came back at the wrong time, meaning that she had to take one of the spaces toward the back. This made it really easy to get out, but the extra walking was annoying. Eventually she dodged enough of the outgoing traffic to reach her goal, and it was a relief to get into the driver's seat while shutting the door.

"Okay, made it to the car." She said to herself as she buckled in. "Now all I gotta do is survive rush hour Downtown."

The restaurant they were meeting at was only four or five miles away, but with the way traffic in Raccoon City was at this time of the day, that could take a while. But she wouldn't get anywhere at all if she didn't get started, so she started the engine, put it in gear, and slowly made her way out of the parking garage.

 _Uptown Raccoon City, 5:55 PM…_

"This is great." Chambers said as he drove down the street. "Only three weeks on the force, and we've already been hand-picked for a special assignment with _Homicide_! I mean, sure it's not S.T.A.R.S. or anything, but who knows? If we help solve these murders, we both might walk out of this as _Detectives_!"

"I don't know, man." Lopez replied. "Don't get me wrong, this sounds like a great opportunity to bust some skulls, but something about this… something about _him_ just rubs me the wrong way. I mean, why would the head of Homicide have so much interest in this case? It's almost like he… oh, hey, get this guy."

Unlike the rest of the cops getting off shift who were forced to fight through traffic, the two of them had decided to just keep their patrol car for a while instead. Sure, they would bring it back before the night was over, but for now it was useful, particularly for the lights and siren. The car ahead of them was going slow, so Chambers hit the flashers, causing them to see the driver jump a little before quickly pulling over. But instead of stopping, they turned off the lights as they kept going, with the two of them laughing before doing a high-five.

"I know what you mean about that Lieutenant." Chambers said to restart the conversation. "He _does_ seem a little off somehow, and what's with that redhead who was following him around? From the way they talked, it doesn't sound like she's on the Task Force, and I thought this was supposed to be all _hush-hush_ , so why was she there?"

"He's probably banging her." Lopez replied with a shrug. "He's got a reputation for that kind of thing from what the guys were saying at lunch, but they _also_ said he went crazy a bit before we got out of the Academy. I don't know how to describe it, and I know that they don't let morons run entire Police Divisions, but my dad always said to never mess with anyone crazier than I am… hey, let's do _Confusion_ with this one."

There was another car up ahead that Lopez clocked as doing the speed limit, so Chambers again turned on the lights, this time pulling over behind the car once it stopped. Giving each other a nod, they both gave a battle cry as they jumped out of the car, and continued doing this for a few seconds after running up to the front windows on each side. The man and woman in the car jumped when they began to jump up and down while smacking their hands on the roof, but then they quickly rolled down the windows.

"Oh, my God!" Chambers screamed. "Do you have any frickin idea how fast you were just going?!"

"Do you?!" Lopez screamed into the passenger's face as he leaned into the car. " _Do you?!_ "

"Well, uh, we were only going about, um, twenty-five miles 'an hour." The driver stammered. "Isn't that the speed limit?"

"Yes, it is!" Chambers continued while smacking the roof, making him jump. " _No one_ in Raccoon City obeys the speed limit unless they got something to hide!"

"So what is it, you got _warrants_?!" Lopez asked. "You running _Crack_ for your homies!? Do you want me to _Mace_ you, son?! _Do you_?!

The driver started to say something, but ended up shrieking and jumping again as the two cops started screaming incoherently while jumping up and down while smacking the roof. Then they suddenly ran back to the patrol car, jumped in, and Chambers floored it, causing the tires to squeal loudly as they tore off down the road. Now laughing hysterically and doing another high-five, Chambers slowed down and turned off the flashers once they were out of sight of the car they stopped.

"Oh, that was _sweet_." Chambers said as he changed lanes to make a right turn. "Anyway, I don't think we should worry too much about Lieutenant Liquid. _Obviously_ he's focused on the case, and we're talking about the _Cannibal Murders_ , here, so we're gonna need everyone we can to close it. And besides, even _if_ our fearless leader goes nuts, there's _four_ of us to handle it."

"Yeah, I know." Lopez replied while leaning back and putting his arms behind his head. "I just don't like feeling uneasy about places, missions, _or_ people. The computer nerd and the old dog seem level-headed enough, but _you're_ the only one that I _know_ I can count on if things go bad, so let's you and me stick together."

Chambers nodded, but he didn't like the whole idea of an _us versus them_ situation. Maybe they were wrong about Liquid… yeah, maybe everything that was said about him was just exaggerated rumors, like how rumors _always_ happen. Either way, they would have plenty of time to figure him out both tonight and tomorrow before the mission actually started, so for now it was best not to worry. After all, the guy was buying them all dinner, so he couldn't have been _that_ bad. At least, Chambers hoped not as they continued down the street toward the Downtown area.


	10. Episode 3 The Grill 13 Part 2

**Resident Evil Recall: Operation Arklay**

 **Episode Three: The Grill 13**

 **Part Two**

 _Downtown Raccoon City, 6:15 PM…_

There were many reasons that McGee lived in the suburbs, and the traffic of the downtown area of Raccoon City was one of them. It hadn't been so bad when he left the station, since he might have _accidently_ left a few minutes before shift change, but then rush hour came into full effect just as he was reaching the shopping district. Like magic, hundreds of cars seemed to appear from out of thin air, and from there on out it was bumper-to-bumper. For a moment he considered turning his flashers as if he was going after someone, and thereby forcing traffic to clear a path for him, but that would have been wrong.

"So much for my head start." He grumbled to himself.

The good news was that aside from the occasional red light, traffic never came to a complete stop. It came pretty close, but any movement at all felt like a blessing at this time a night. Slowly creeping past the _Arcade Shops_ , a whole city block that had been slowly transformed into a sort of outdoor shopping mall over the years, McGee had to keep reminding himself that he was not any of the people that seemed to be walking faster than him on the sidewalk, but then this also gave him an idea that might save him a little time and a lot of frustration with the streets.

There were parallel parking spots all over the place in this part of town, so he turned on his turning signal to show his intent to merge into the other lane, but not surprisingly, no one was going to let him over. He kept looking at the other drivers in the hopes of finding a Good Samaritan, but then his hope turned to anger as the next driver to block his path laughed at him once they made eye-contact. However, the young man's laugh became a shocked expression when McGee turned on the flashers while motioning for him to pull over. The Detective couldn't help but smirk a little as he pulled into one of the parallel parking spaces behind the car as it too pulled over, and this smirk stayed as he got out and walked up to him.

"Good evening." He said once the young man rolled down his window. "License and Registration, please."

The driver was red in the face, like a kid who had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and the Detective didn't mind seeing him like this at all. Serves him right for not showing common courtesy to the people of this city, and maybe after tonight the driver would think twice before trying to use his vehicle to control people. Did this count as using his position for personal gain? Probably, but sometimes even the straightest of Police Officers needed to vent a little anger.

"Hey, I'm sorry." The young man said nervously as he handed over the papers. "If I knew you were a cop, I would've let you out, _honest_."

"Sure, sure." McGee replied as opened his citation notepad. "And if I _wasn't_ a cop, you would've just kept on laughing, right? _That old guy can't do nothing because he's a joke,_ right? Well, the joke's on _you_ , son, because it's gonna be _Failure to Yield_ , _Failure to Signal_ , _Impeding Traffic_ , and _Disorderly Conduct_. Either pay the fine or show up in court on the date written at the top… and son… _drive safe_."

The driver nearly fainted when he saw how much the citation was for, and he looked like he was about to protest, but a stern glare from McGee stopped him before the words could come out. Instead, he hung his head and drove away in defeat, leaving the Detective feeling a bit more pleased with himself than he probably should've been. Oh well, at least he had gotten into a parking spot, and he could see the movie theater in the distance, meaning that the _Grill 13_ was only about two blocks away. It was also sad that he was now moving a little bit faster than the people who were in their cars, and he just shook his head as they beeped their horns and started yelling at each other.

With all the noise, lights, and chaos, he wondered how Liquid was able to stand living in this part of town… well, actually it made sense, since he used to live in the suburbs when his wife was still around, and this was the farthest thing from that, so he was starting to understand. With everything that had happened to him recently, McGee was just happy to have his old partner back in one piece, and any craziness or erratic behavior, well… it still could have been far worse.

The last rays of sunlight were vanishing in the sky, making the downtown lights seem even brighter as darkness fell across the city, but at least the weather was clear. Being springtime, the temperature still dropped a noticeable amount every night, but each day it would get a little warmer as summer creeped in. Shivering a little when that first cold breeze blew past, McGee put his hands in his pockets; walking a little faster as the illuminated sign above the door to the _Grill 13_ came into view.

 _Parking Garage, RPD, 6:00 PM…_

"Thanks for inviting me out with your team, Lieutenant." Carver said as Liquid held the door for her.

"We're off duty now, Janet." He replied as they stepped into the parking garage. "You can call me Tobias… and of course I invited you; you'd be on the Task Force right now if that fat blobby dork hadn't said no."

With shift change well underway, there was no hurry to race to their vehicles, so they took their time walking across the concrete until Carver took out her keys and pressed the button on her remote, causing the lights to flash on a green Ford Taurus that just happened to be parked right next to Liquid's motorcycle. Moving between the two vehicles so that they wouldn't be in the way of all the now off duty Officers who were fighting to drive out. Funny how it never seemed like there was this many cops at the RPD until this time of day.

"You know, it would probably be easier to get through traffic if we rode together." He said as they watched the passing cars. "So how about it, Janet? If you're good, I'll let you ride in the _sidecar_."

"Right, that's a _great_ idea." She replied. "Then my hair can blow around for the whole time, and when we get to the restaurant, it'll look like we just had sex."

The two of them laughed at this for a second as the parking garage slowly cleared out, but they couldn't leave yet. Two Officers had tried to use the exit ramp at the same time and nearly gotten into an accident, and now they were yelling and screaming at each other, both men refusing to let the other one through. Eventually they sorted it out without a serious incident, and the flow of traffic resumed, although it would still be a couple minutes before they would be able to go anywhere.

"Oh Janet, we don't need the sidecar for _that_." Liquid laughed. "There's plenty of room in your car if you wanted to do some, uh… _hair-messing_ before dinner."

"Oh, _Mr. Shakespeare_ , you have such a way with words." Carver replied sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "Please, give me a moment to _compose_ myself… is that _seriously_ the line you're gonna use to try and pick me up when _Officer Valentine_ got a midnight serenade? Try again, and make it a good one or I swear I'm gonna _Mace_ you."

By this time the parking garage had mostly cleared out, at least of the cops going off duty, but not surprisingly the ones coming on shift were a lot less aggressive and didn't seem to be in that big of a hurry to begin their shift. They slowly and calmly pulled into the empty spaces, some getting out right away, while others sat there for a minute to finish their coffee before meandering toward the door to the precinct. Now, back to the current problem, there were a thousand pickup lines that he could have tried, but they were all lame, and it made him a little nervous that Carver's hand kept brushing against the small can of _Mace_ on her belt. Getting blinded would not be a fun way to start the evening, so there was only one thing to do.

"Fine, I'll just be honest with you." Liquid continued. "Janet, I think you're the hottest girl in Homicide, and if you go out with me, not _only_ will I get you all liquored up, but I'll _also_ take you back to my apartment and nail you so _damn_ hard that you'll have to call in sick tomorrow. How does _that_ sound?"

"Better." She replied while folding her arms. "I'm not that easy, but better. I'm still not riding in that sidecar, so we're gonna take my Taurus. Then we're gonna have a nice time celebrating with your team, and then we'll, um… see what happens."

That answer was better than no, and a hell of a lot better than getting temporarily blinded by an angry redhead, so Liquid accepted it with a nod before they got into the car. It was strange being in the passenger seat, since he had always been the one to drive, even when he and his wife would… no, best not to think about that. He needed to do everything in his power to move on from what happened, even though forming _Task Force Arklay_ was probably the exact opposite of moving on. His thoughts returned to the present as they shut the doors and Carver started the engine.

"I hope you like _Rush_." She said while opening the center console. "They're actually… all I ever listen too. That's not weird, is it?"

Liquid gave a half smile as he looked down at the open console, and then his eyes widened as he saw that it was filled with cassette tapes. Dozens and dozens of cassette tapes, each one labeled _Rush_ , and he was pretty sure that every single album that was released since the band formed was in there. She grabbed the first one her hand touched, and then the song _Limelight_ began to play.

"No, it's not weird at all." Liquid replied as they pulled out of the parking space. "But then again, I'm a _Bon Jovi_ fan, so I couldn't say anything even if it was."

They both laughed at this, and by this time it was dark outside, so Carver turned on the headlights as they left the parking garage.

" _Living on a lighted stage_." She sang with the music. " _Approaching the unreal, for those who think and feel. In touch with some reality beyond the gilded cage…_


	11. Episode 3 The Grill 13 Part 3

**Resident Evil Recall: Operation Arklay**

 **Episode Three: The Grill 13**

 **Part Three**

 _Grill 13 Diner, 6:45 PM…_

Letting out a sigh of relief as the _Grill 13_ finally came into view, Ashwood kept thinking to herself that this was exactly the reason why she preferred to jog to and from work. Traffic in the downtown area was an absolute nightmare, which was probably why she only went through that part of town when it was needed. And of course the parking lot was full, but for once luck was on her side as a car toward the back pulled out to leave, making her not have to wait for a parking spot. She just hoped that she wasn't the last to arrive as she shut off the engine and got out.

"Remember, Kendra, you're part of the team." She said to herself while walking toward the entrance. "So just act like you belong, and everything will be fine."

The smell of barbequed beef and corn on the cob greeted her as she pushed open one of the double-doors, and Raccoon City's most popular restaurant was alive with noisy patrons; from a group of men cheering in reaction to the football game shown on the wall-mounted televisions, to married couples having dinner with their children… and even a group of cops toward the back who were celebrating their new assignment. The sign near the door said _Please Seat Yourself_ , so she moved around the payphone near the door and between the red colored booths as she made her way toward them.

"So me and McGee are about to make the arrest, right?" Liquid said as she got close enough to hear. "And then from out of nowhere a dozen of this guy's friends show up, and McGee says _back off, Bozo, this doesn't concern you_ , but apparently this was the wrong thing to say to a troupe of circus clowns."

"Yeah, we didn't have a chance." McGee added as Ashwood sat at the booth. "They threw us on the ground and started hitting us with their oversized gloves and kicking us with their big shoes that went _squeak_ each time they kicked us. Thankfully backup arrived _before_ they killed us, and then for like _three years_ we were known as the _Clown Shoe Detectives_."

Ashwood had read about the case they were talking about during her hack of the RPD's system, and the names of the two people on the case just never clicked, not that there was any reason for them to before she knew them. In 1990 there had been a murder where a young man was sodomized, brutally beaten with unidentifiable weapons, and finally strangled to death before his body was tossed into a dumpster behind a Chinese restaurant. Rookie Detectives Liquid and McGee were given the assignment.

They eventually linked the murder to a string of deaths all across the country, and it just happened to follow the travel route of the circus that came to Raccoon City every year. It was never made clear how they guessed that the murder weapon was clown shoes, but the bruises on their bodies from the failed arrest matched the strange ones on the victims' bodies, and the whole circus went down for it. So the murders were solved, Liquid and McGee were heroes, and Captain Irons of Homicide looked like a genius for putting such new Detectives on the type of case that was usually reserved for veterans.

"God, that's hilarious." Lopez said once the story was finished. "I'm just imagining hearing the _squeak, squeak, squeak_ as those clown beat your asses."

Everyone laughed at this comment, even Liquid and McGee, and Ashwood was starting to relax since no one said anything about her being the last to arrive. Drinks and food had apparently already been ordered, since the servers brought a bottle of _Bud Ice_ and a really large hamburger with potato-wedges for everyone only a few minutes later. The food was delicious, with the reputation of this place being the most popular restaurant in the city being well earned, but Liquid's choice of beer was kind of weak. Then again, when the night was over they all still had to get home, and a weaker beer would be worn off by then, so maybe it was a good choice.

This evening was actually turning out better than Ashwood hoped, with everyone relaxing and having a good time, even though she was a little bothered by how Liquid kept his arm around Detective Carver's waist almost the whole time as if they were in some kind of relationship. Of course, the Lieutenant was known for this kind of thing, and Carver wasn't exactly objecting, so she decided that it was none of her business as she returned her attention to what remained of her burger.

"I think this team is gonna do great." Chambers said while raising his beer. "No, not great, but awesome, and by the time we're done with our mission, even the mighty _S.T.A.R.S._ team won't know how to handle us. Here's to _Task Force Arklay_."

Everyone gave a cheer of agreement as they raised their own beers before taking a drink, and it looked like McGee was about to say something, when everything seemed to stop as the restaurant's front doors opened. When Ashwood turned around, it was a tall man with blond hair and sunglasses that she saw, and she knew that this must be Captain Wesker, Commander of S.T.A.R.S. since she had heard that he wore those shades even at night. A second later Captain Marini entered behind him, followed by the people she had seen in her interview, as well as even more people that she didn't know. Every single one of them had the S.T.A.R.S. patch on their shoulder, though.

"Is that the _entire_ S.T.A.R.S. team?" Carver asked.

"I think so." McGee replied as he looked at them. "But who the hell is _that_?"

They all looked in the direction that he was pointing, and they saw a slender young woman with short hair who couldn't have been any older than eighteen or nineteen at the most. Forest Speyer kept his arm around her shoulders as they giggled to each other, and of course, the entire S.T.A.R.S. team just _had_ to take up the two largest booths right next to where they were sitting.

"Ah, it's the _Clown Shoe Detectives_." Wesker said in his deep monotone voice. "And if I'm not mistaken, these are Kendra Ashwood and Avan Chambers with you… I hate to spoil your evening with bad news, but the Bravo Team position has been filled. This is Rebecca, something of a _wunderkind_ in the field of chemistry, so she was the obvious choice. However, if you think you can outsmart her or pull off the outfit better than she can… you are more than welcome to try."

"Don't bother, it's a waste of time." Barry Burton added. "I tried to pull off the outfit better than Jill when she got recruited, and it just can't be done."

Everyone turned and looked at Barry for a second, but then their attention was returned to the newly formed Task Force. The insults began a moment later, with the S.T.A.R.S. team making comments about everything from Lopez's looking like a homeless punk rocker, to Ashwood being a lonely computer dweeb. Again Ashwood found herself wondering how _these_ people could be the RPD's elite unit, and she was beginning to hate herself for hero-worshiping them as she did.

"You wanna talk about flawed people, Wesker?" Liquid asked, silencing them. "Let's talk about _Brad Vickers_ , shall we? Now this might be a wild guess, but I don't think someone gets the nickname _Chickenheart_ for bravery. And then there's our resident _Air Force washout_ , Chris Redfield. Now, I didn't find it very hard to get an _Honorable_ Discharge from the _Army_ , so what did you do? Violate President Clinton's _Don't Ask Don't Tell_ policy one too many times?"

Redfield suddenly lunged at him, but was stopped when Wesker put his arm out to block him from going any further. The man started to calm down, but then Liquid pursed his lips at him while making an overly-exaggerated kissing sound, and Redfield moved forward again. This time Wesker had to shove him back into his seat, and two of the others had to hold him for a few seconds until he was able to calm down.

"Oh, you'd _love_ that, wouldn't you, Liquid?" Wesker asked as Redfield sat back down. "Being able to arrest one of my men for assaulting you, and with all the witnesses and cameras in here, there would be nothing we could do, correct? Your old partner, Enrico Marini here, warned me about your talent for manipulating people into bad decisions, but you will not find _me_ so easily goaded."

"Wesker, I don't care about your rank _or_ your fancy talk." Liquid replied. "Yes, I almost got your man, Redfield, and that should serve as a warning that I will not allow _anyone_ to sit there and insult _my_ people without consequence. Now how about instead of wasting any more time bickering like little girls, we just ignore each other and try to enjoy what's left of the evening?"

Liquid and Wesker glared at each other for several seconds, but then the S.T.A.R.S. Captain turned back toward his team and nodded to them to ignore the others. Now Ashwood was conflicted; on one hand it was really brave and impressive how the Lieutenant stood up for them, but then again Liquid had not denied that stuff about manipulation and intentionally trying to trap Chris Redfield in a crime. Was _everyone_ in senior positions at the RPD corrupt in some way? And if they were, was this also true of Murphy Proske?

No, it was time to push that thought right out of her head. Proske was too _by the book_ , too upstanding, and too _handsome_ to be like the others. If for a moment she suspected that he broke rules and did things that would embarrass the department when no one was looking, it would just… it would just break her heart. So, with the short-lived tension between Task Force Arklay and S.T.A.R.S. diffused for the time being, the cheerful mood of celebration returned. The slight buzz she had gotten from the beer wore off well before everyone decided that it was time to go home for the night, which was nice because that meant it would be safe to drive.

All in all, the celebration lasted about three hours, a bit longer than Ashwood had guessed, but it had been a nice time. Getting to know the team a little bit better was a good thing, especially since they were about to tackle a _very_ dangerous assignment starting in the morning. So one by one, they left the _Grill 13_ , and traffic outside had died down, so at least going home would be easier. McGee had also left the same time as her, so they walked across the parking lot together until they reached his car.

"Well, goodnight, Ashwood." He said while taking the keys out of his pocket. "See you in the morning."

"Good night." She replied.

The anticipation of starting the mission was killing her, and if she hadn't been so tired, she would have wanted to begin right away. So instead she got into her vehicle, and started the engine, heading home for a last night of sleep before the real work of _Task Force Arklay_ began in the morning.


	12. Episode 3 The Grill 13 Part 4

**Resident Evil Recall: Operation Arklay**

 **Episode Three: The Grill 13**

 **Part Four**

 _Grill 13 Diner, 9:45 PM…_

"Well, that was actually kinda nice." Chambers said as he and Lopez walked out of the restaurant. "Aside from the whole incident with S.T.A.R.S. thing, I mean… man, it's a good thing we got picked for _this_ team, because Wesker and Marini are _never_ gonna let me and Ashwood in after tonight."

"Oh, screw S.T.A.R.S." Lopez replied. "Why the hell would you want to work for those two jackasses anyway? They'd always be on your case about every little detail of _everything_ , whereas this guy, Liquid, probably doesn't even _have_ a plan to start with. I prefer to work with disorganized people, since they're usually less bossy, and it gives me more freedom to do things my own way, you know?"

The _Grill 13_ didn't close until after midnight, but the parking lot had mostly cleared out once the dinner crowd left. The air had grown cold in the hours since sundown, which was expected in the spring, but the days were already getting warmer, so the change was felt a lot more. The city looked completely different at night as well, with the glow of streetlights and neon signs casting pronounced shadows that were constantly moving along with the headlights of passing cars.

"I see what you're saying." Chambers answered as he unlocked the car and they got inside. "But I just can't read the Lieutenant; sometimes he seems like he's a complete moron, but other times he's so focused and driven that it's kinda scary. Personally, I think that Sergeant McGee should be leading this team."

"Or maybe you and me should form our own team." Lopez said. "See, if we solve this case, we're looking at promotions, newspaper articles, the works, right? So with all that weight behind us, there's no way Chief Irons would stop us from forming a team of _our_ choosing to investigate major crimes. You and me, Avan, we're gonna outshine S.T.A.R.S., _Task Force Arklay_ , the old SWAT team, all of them."

This was certainly an angle that Chambers hadn't considered. His thoughts about this whole situation were consumed by using Liquid's Task Force as a stepping stone into the S.T.A.R.S. unit, or making Detective and getting into Homicide. He never considered trying to form a whole new unit, and his thoughts weighed this proposal greatly as he put the patrol car in gear and pulled out of the parking lot.

"There's just one problem with your plan, Adrian." Chambers replied as they started down the street. "First we gotta solve this whole _Cannibal Murders_ thing, and I don't think that's gonna be easy. Remember what Liquid said: If we don't solve this case completely, Chief Irons is gonna end _all_ of our careers. I don't know what _you_ did before you joined the Academy, but _I_ worked at a Bait Shop, and I am _never_ going back to that again."

"I never said it was gonna be easy." Lopez answered. "As much as I hate working with people that I just met, it's probably gonna take all of us to track down and nail whatever asswipe is out there in the mountains eating people. It ain't gonna be no purse-snatchers out there in the field, it's gonna be genuine psychopaths or crazy cult members, or something. Just remember that the important thing is that no matter what happens, you and me cover _each other_ first."

This morning when he had agreed to join the Task Force, Chambers thought the whole thing sounded pretty exciting, but with the way Lopez was talking, suddenly it seemed more terrifying than anything. It was one thing to chase down a perp in the middle of Raccoon City where there were people everywhere, and plenty of light even after the sun went down, but out there in the Arklay Mountains it was different. It was rugged terrain and thick forests, with total darkness once night fell.

The whole thing sounded pretty awful now that he was thinking about it, but on the other hand, wasn't this the exact kind of thing that S.T.A.R.S. was famous for investigating. Since they had replaced the old SWAT team a few years before, the _Special Tactics and Rescue Service_ had been the ones taking down all the major criminals and tackling the most dangerous assignments that were deemed too extreme for regular cops to handle… so why weren't they investigating the _Cannibal Murders_?

Something like this seemed like it was _way_ too extreme for regular cops to handle, so why were a bunch of regular cops being sent in to investigate it? Sure, Liquid and McGee were both seasoned Homicide Detectives, but he and Lopez were Rookies, and Ashwood had only been at the RPD about two years longer than they had. So what kind of nutcase thought that any of this seemed like a good idea? How did any of them think that there was any way possible for them to pull this off?

For a moment Chambers considered backing out of this whole thing, but then he remembered what had happened during his interview with Captain Marini, and how the S.T.A.R.S. Team Leader was basically saying these same things to him that he was thinking now. His rejection speech had been nothing but a bunch of fancy ways of telling him that he wasn't good enough and that he should give up before he got hurt. It had made him feel like dirt during the interview, and now it was making him feel even worse.

"No, it won't be easy." Chambers answered as they stopped at a red light. "But we're gonna solve this case no matter what, and then we're gonna walk into the S.T.A.R.S. Office and rub our success right into Marini's smug, stupid face. Right, partner?"

Lopez nodded in agreement, and then they did another high-five before the light turned green and they were able to continue on their way.

 _Grill 13 Diner, 10:00 PM…_

"I had a really good time tonight, Tobias." Carver said once she and Liquid finally left the restaurant. "The food was great, and it was nice to meet your team… we should do this more often."

"Are you asking me for a second date, Janet?" He replied. "I don't want you to think I'm a tramp or anything."

They both laughed at his stupid joke, and then he put his arm around her as they walked. The cold wind picked up again, so she didn't mind moving up against him until they got to her vehicle. It would be a welcome feeling to get into the nice warm car, but they had only just separated, when Liquid grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to him so they were facing each other. She found herself getting a little nervous, but then he leaned in and softly kissed her, and it was… nice.

"How many rules did we just break?" She asked when their lips parted.

"Plenty." Liquid replied with a smile. "But don't worry, if anyone catches us, I'll just tell them that you used your position to seduce me just like you do with all the girls in the office, you _pig_."

She punched him in the arm as they both started laughing again, and then their arms went around each other as they started kissing again. Suddenly the night didn't seem so cold, and he was a really good kisser, but it was getting late, and they both had to work in the morning. This was one of the few times that she wished she was a teenager again, and that it would be no problem to stay out all night since they could just cut class the next day. Unfortunately, adult life had just as many restrictions as it had freedoms, so whatever was going to happen, it would need to be done soon.

"You, um, live around here, don't you?" Carver asked. "It's um, getting late, and, well, it's a, uh really long drive back uptown to where I live."

"Oh, I get it." Liquid replied with his smile returning. "First you bully me with your position, and _now_ you're trying to go home with me? What kind of a slut do you think I am, Janet?"

She punched him in the arm again before another kiss started, and then they hugged, which was nice as well. Being a cop, there wasn't much time for her to date, and even if there was time, most men got all weird about it for some reason. To make things worse, she had also tried to avoid getting into relationships with co-workers, but Liquid smelled really good, and he was a great kisser. Maybe just this once it would be okay to break the rules and see where this went.

"Thanks for going out with me tonight." Liquid said as their hug became tighter. "I really like you, Janet."

"I hope so." She replied as she moved her head back to look him in the eye. "Because I seem to remember _someone_ bragging about me having to call in sick tomorrow, and if that certain _someone_ doesn't live up to their claims, I might just have to pistol-whip him. Now get in the car, you little whore."

They kissed again before separating, and she roughly swatted him on the rear as he went around to the other side of the vehicle. A few seconds later they were buckled in, and Carver smiled as Liquid put his hand on her leg when they were pulling out of the parking lot. He seemed so happy right now, and this was a welcome change from the way she had seen him before his forced extended leave. No one had done anything to help the poor man as he spiraled into some kind of drunken insanity, and then they had just made him go away for a while. Obviously the leave worked, but that didn't change the fact that something _terrible_ had happened to him a couple months ago.

She would never ask what it was, but it must've been pretty crazy to do that to a man who had once been known as the greatest Detective in Raccoon City. Oh well, maybe he would tell her about it on his own sometime, but she was pretty sure that whatever it was, it was what motivated him to form this Task Force. Carver really wanted to know what happened, but for now she just wanted to be with him, and that was enough as she followed the directions he gave to his apartment.


	13. Episode 4 Case 5081-G Part 1

**Resident Evil Recall: Operation Arklay**

 **Episode Four: Case #5081-G**

 **Part One**

 _Raccoon City Limits, 3:45 PM…_

 _Two months ago…_

"And there it goes, pal." Liquid said as he looked in the rear view mirror. "Raccoon City getting smaller and smaller... you gonna miss it?"

"No way, Dad." The boy in the back seat replied. "When we get there, can we go fishing?"

"Maybe tomorrow, Isaac." The dark haired woman in the passenger seat replied. "Today we have to get settled in for the week, and you know your father _always_ goes into Arklay Village on the first night."

"It's a _tradition_ , Lilly." Liquid explained. "Everyone would be really disappointed if I didn't go, and then I _promise_ that you two get me for the whole week."

Less than a minute later the tallest buildings vanished behind them, and now there was nothing but the forested Arklay Mountains ahead of them. It was nice to get back into nature, which was why he and his family got into their SUV and drove up this way every time he had a vacation. Sure, they weren't exactly roughing it, since their cabin had a telephone and satellite television, but it was their way to spend quality time together, and times like these needed to be treasured because little Isaac wouldn't be eight years old forever.

"Did you remember to shut off the lights before we left?" His wife asked. "And what about the mail?"

"Yes, I shut them off." Liquid replied. "And I held the mail, _and_ set the timers on the living room lights, but no one would be dumb enough to rob us. Do you know why that is, Isaac?"

"I sure do." The boy answered. "Because _my_ Dad's the best Detective in Raccoon City, and you'd whoop'em with your shock baton, right Dad?"

Liquid smiled and nodded to his son before returning his attention to the road. This was truly the best part of his life; the reason why he went into work every day, and why he tried so hard to make Raccoon City a better place for everyone. There were so many temptations in the city; things like drugs, alcohol, and women of low morals, but that was why they lived in the Suburbs.

"Damn right, son." He answered.

Ever since coming back from the Army, his life had been perfect; getting his dream job at the RPD, marrying his high school sweetheart, Lillian Winters, and now he had a wonderful son. Rapid advancement at the RPD also gave him enough money to purchase a small vacation home in the mountains, and that was where they were headed now.

As always, the drive was a peaceful one with hardly any other vehicles on the road beyond the city limits, and the trees were all in bloom, with little pink buds as far as the eye could see. In a few months those buds would be green leaves, making it harder to see the mountainous landscape, so the Liquid family would have to enjoy it while they could. Driving up farther and farther into the mountains, they soon passed a sign that said _Arklay Village_ with an arrow pointing to the left and _Arklay Resort_ with an arrow pointing right. They followed the road to the right as it forked, and continued still past the resort to where the pavement stopped, leaving them to make the last leg of their journey up a bumpy dirt trail.

"I thought they were going to pave this." Lilly commented as the bumps made the vehicle shake a bit. "I've always hated this part of the drive."

"Not enough through-traffic." Liquid replied. "Most people who own the cabins up here just come for the summertime and leave in the fall, so they don't even plow up here when it snows."

"Can we come up here when it snows?" Isaac asked excitedly. "We could even have Christmas here!"

"No, Isaac." Lilly replied. "You can't even get a car up this far in the winter, so we'll have Christmas at home like we always do."

The boy looked disappointed as the excitement faded, but then it came right back when their SUV slowly came to a stop in front of a two story cabin. Liquid had just barely had time to stop the engine when his son opened the door and jumped out. The boy ran around the large front yard excitedly while his parents took their time getting out, and this was fine as long as he stayed away from the steep cliffs off to the east side of the house. Now, aside from their suitcases, there were some groceries to bring in, but between the two of them, it didn't take long. The hardest part was actually getting the front door unlocked, since neither of them left a free hand.

"Okay, I'm gonna go turn the power on." Liquid said as he set what he was carrying down on the kitchen table.

The first side door along the wall opened up to the basement staircase, and once at the bottom of the stairs, he opened the fuse box and flipped up the main breaker. There was a heavy _click_ as the lights in the basement came on, and maybe it was paranoia from too many years of being a cop, but he decided to take a look around. Keeping his hand on the revolver inside his jacket, he quickly moved around the basement, but there was no one there. He also did this on the first floor as well as the second, and sure, it might have been a little paranoid of him, but the safety of his family came first above everything.

"Well, everything looks good." He announced as he walked back into the kitchen. " _Especially_ the pretty girl putting those groceries away."

"Says the man spending the evening with his friends." Lilly replied without looking at him. "I guess I don't look _that_ pretty, huh?"

Of course she was trying to guilt him into staying, but the event tonight wasn't the kind of thing he could just skip out on. So instead of arguing or groveling, Liquid walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. Breathing in her scent as he moved against her and smelled her hair, he gave her a kiss at the base of the neck, and this was usually all it took to make her see his point of view.

"Oh, you sly little bastard." Lilly said as she turned around to face him. "Exploiting my weaknesses to get your way, how do you sleep at night?"

"I sleep just fine next to you." Liquid answered. "Now, the longer you keep me here, the longer I'll have to be gone, so give me a kiss and wish me luck."

For a few seconds they both glared at each other, but then she smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Good luck tonight." She said as they hugged.

"Thanks, Lilly." He replied before giving her another kiss. "I'll be back late… I love you."

She always made the same argument, and it always ended the same way, and now it was more of a pleasantry than anything. But now it was over, so Liquid walked out the front door and around to the tool shed, opening the door to reveal his beloved motorcycle with sidecar just as his son came running up to him.

"Dad, can I come too?" Isaac asked as the bike was pushed out of the shed. "I won't get in the way, I promise."

"Sorry, son, this is grown-up stuff." Liquid replied as he mounted the bike. "Now, you be good for your Mom… cause' _Daddy's_ gotta go kick some ass."

Isaac stepped back as Liquid fired up the bike, and his son waved to him as he took off down the driveway, past the family SUV and back down the road the way they came. He was able to go much faster on the bike, so it was not long before he was passing the _Arklay Resort_ , and his tires squealed a bit as he took the sharp turn toward Arklay Village. This small town was hidden down in a mountain valley, and had a small population as one would suspect, but it covered a large area. Fortunately for Liquid, his destination was one of the first buildings from this direction; a little place called _The Arklay Tavern_.

There was a familiar face waiting for him as he pulled into the gravel parking lot, and Sergeant Branagh gave him a nod while leaning on the side of his car. A few seconds later a few more vehicles pulled into the lot, and more familiar faces stepped out. Captain Marini was next, followed by Lieutenant Brennan of Burglary, then Chief Irons, and finally… Raccoon City Mayor Michael Warren.

"All right, _men_ , listen up." Mayor Warren said immediately after getting out of his car. "I don't need to tell you what is at stake here tonight, but I will anyway. We have come here, as we do _every_ year, to defend the honor of our great city against the uncivilized heathens who dwell beyond its borders. Now cast words such as _failure_ out of your mind, and steel yourselves as we face the enemy."

"You heard the Mayor." Irons added. "We beat these clowns last year, and we can do it again. Now line up and move out."

This was always a tense moment as they lined up behind the Mayor, and that tension grew as they walked into the tavern where the smell of whiskey and steak awaited them. The radio was playing _Guitars and Cadillacs_ by _Dwight Yoakam_ when Mayor Warren locked eyes with his enemy: A grey-haired woman named Yvonne who just happened to be the Arklay County Commissioner. Next to her was the mustached Sherriff Thompson, and surrounding them were all five of his Deputies.

Nothing was said as Yvonne pointed to the right, and the tavern's patrons quickly moved out of the way so that the path to the billiard table was unobstructed. She then made a quick motion of dragging her finger across her throat, causing the bartender to quickly shut off the music. Now the patrons were slowly gathering around as they large group made their way over to the table, with the ones from Raccoon City on one side, and those representing Arklay County on the other.

"Rack'em _city-boy_." Yvonne ordered as she picked up a cue stick.


	14. Episode 4 Case 5081-G Part 2

**Resident Evil Recall: Operation Arklay**

 **Episode Four: Case #5081-G**

 **Part Two**

 _The Arklay Tavern, 7:30 PM…_

 _Two months ago…_

The games dragged on for hours, both the men from Raccoon City and the ones from Arklay County refusing to give any ground as they moved from contest to contest. Pool, solids and stripes, billiards, color wheel, count down, count up, evens or odds, every manner of game that could be played at a billiard table was played out again and again. None of the players expected outside onlookers to understand the significance of this yearly event, with not only the contest at stake, but also bragging rights for a whole year. It didn't matter if Raccoon City won since they didn't really care about the hicks of Arklay, but last time Arklay County won, they hung banners above every road into Raccoon City just outside the city limits.

"I will _not_ be humiliated like that, Liquid." Mayor Warren warned as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Not _again_ … now you get over there and you show that old woman what a Raccoon City man is made of."

Through the windows they could see the sky getting darker as the contest went on, and soon the moon started to rise as the hours ticked by. Everyone was getting so fatigued now that it came down to one person from each team facing each other one on one so that everyone else could rest, and now it was Liquid's turn. Putting some chalk on the end of his cue, he stepped up to the table just as Commissioner Yvonne did the same. She was a tough old broad, able to hold her own against the men so far, but he could see that she was getting tired. Normally this would have been great news, however, Liquid was also getting tired, so that edge was pretty non-existent.

"The game is _odds_ , Tobias." Yvonne calmly explained. "And don't expect any mercy just because you're married to my niece… that fact just makes me want to see you lose that much more."

"You know something, _Aunt Yvonne_?" Liquid asked. "I was just thinking the same thing about _you_. Rack'em, hay-seed."

Yvonne's eyes widened for a second, but then she chuckled to herself as she racked the colored balls. The Raccoon City team had gone first last time, so now it was Yvonne's turn to go first as she took the frame away. Getting lined up behind the cue ball, she quickly lined up her shot, and with a _crack_ , the ball was sent rolling. The triangular formation was scattered in all directions, and then it was Liquid's turn to be surprised as three odd-numbered balls were sent into different pockets.

"Not bad for a _hay-seed_ , huh?" Yvonne taunted while moving around the table for another shot. "This match is gonna be all mine with two more, and you won't even get to make a single shot."

The older woman took her time moving around back and forth until she found just the right spot for her next move, and then she took even longer to line up the shot with her cue, as if purposely tormenting him. Finally she made the shot, and the cue sent her next ball right down the corner pocket, but then it was deflected into another one, and that one vanished just as quickly down the side pocket. Now it was starting to look like she really was going to beat him without a fight, and Liquid was starting to sweat when she started to line up her next shot.

"This is it, Tobias." She said with a sly grin as she pulled back the cue. "Prepare to go home a sore loser."

" _Sherriff, this is base, over_." A voice crackled from the Sheriff's radio, making Yvonne scratch the shot. " _Sheriff, we've got a possible Signal 24 H, over_."

Liquid's smirk was just as intense as Yvonne's glare toward him at this stroke of luck, and for a moment it looked like she was going to break the cue over her knee as he moved in to take his shot. He was nowhere near as skilled as her, so he lined up the first good shot that he saw and prepared to strike. Too bad about whoever's house was getting robbed though… looks like the Arklay County boys were gonna have to forfeit.

"This is Thompson, go ahead." The Sheriff answered as Liquid pulled back his cue. "Was that a _Signal 22_ or _24_ you said, over?"

" _Signal 24 at 32542 Scenic Trail Road_." The radio responded, making Liquid cough as he scratched his shot. " _Sheriff, I think I just heard shots fired_!"

"Did she say _32542_?!" Liquid demanded as he ran up to the Sheriff. "Damn it, that's _my_ cabin!"

Turning away and running through the door, he jumped onto his bike and fired it up, and a bunch of gravel was kicked up as his tire spun out. Not looking if anyone was coming down the road or not, he took off down the road while reaching into the sidecar and putting the magnetic flashing red light onto the frame so that no one would get in his way. Speeding back up the road away from Arklay Village, he nearly flipped the bike over on the sharp turn at the fork in the road, but then had to slam on his breaks in order to avoid a large truck that was stopped sideways so that it literally blocked the whole road.

"Hey, get this thing off the road!" He yelled while beeping the horn. "Police business, let's go!"

"I'm trying to turn around here, keep your shirt on!" The driver yelled back. "You don't have to be so pushy."

The driver put the truck in reverse, moved about a foot, and then put it back in drive, only to move a foot in the opposite direction. This was no good, the driver had put the truck in the worst possible place; with the front about a foot from a cliff wall, and the back having already knocked over the guardrails between it and a really steep drop down another cliff. It was possible for Liquid to get around him, but only if he abandoned his bike, and then it would take more than a half hour to get to his family. Obviously the man didn't know how to drive, so he had no choice but to help him.

"Hey, just cut the wheel all the way to the left!" Liquid yelled as he got off the bike and walked toward him. "Come on, man, move it, there's a crime in progress!"

"But that will keep me going _this_ way, and I need to turn around." The driver argued. "Just be patient, and I'll be out of the way in a second."

There was no time for this, but the truck had to be moved before he could get anywhere, giving him no choice but to commandeer the vehicle and move it himself. The driver seemed to be startled when he pulled open the door and announced his intentions, but then he surprised Liquid by pulling the door shut and beginning to ramble some nonsense about _knowing his rights_ or something. Unfortunately for him, Liquid's family was more important to him than anyone's rights. They fought over opening and closing the door for a few more seconds, but then the driver literally got the shock of his life when Liquid activated his baton, and the cab of the truck was lit up for a second when he jammed it into the driver's torso.

The man let out an agonized scream as the crackling energy flowed over him, and then Liquid grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him out. The driver hit the ground as Liquid reached into the truck to move the shifter to N. He then stepped over the groaning driver as he ran around in front of the truck, and with all his strength he shoved it backwards. Because of the slope of the road, it didn't take much to get the big vehicle rolling, but there was no way to stop it as the truck kept on rolling right over the edge of the cliff. There was a loud crash a few seconds later from below while Liquid was getting back onto his bike, and then finally he was able to continue on.

"Hey… you can't!" The groggy driver tried to yell as his bike sped away. "Hey… my truck!"

Suddenly there was a light from behind him, but he didn't give it any thought until he realized that the light was flashing red and blue. Taking a quick look behind, he saw that it was not one car, but a whole bunch of them, and now they were getting close enough for him to hear the sirens on the Arklay Sheriff's vehicles. It looked like everyone who had been at _The Arklay Tavern_ was now following him, and this made him feel a bit better as he led this convoy of police down the dark road toward his cabin.

For some reason the drive seemed to take forever even though he was going more than twice as fast as when he had driven the family SUV earlier in the day. But then, finally the driveway and porch light of the wooden residence came into view, and he had to turn the bike sharply sideways in order to stop, kicking a bunch of dirt and rocks up into the air. The others followed suit behind him, each vehicle coming to a stop side by side so that their headlights were focused on the cabin, and something definitely didn't look right.

From there Liquid could see that the front door was open, and so was one of the windows since he could see the curtain inside blowing around from the cold wind. No, hold on a second… the door wasn't just open, it was slanted against the wall and the frame had been splintered in the process… and the window was closed, but he could see the fragments and shards remaining from when the glass was shattered. Only one or two lights were on inside, so most of the interior was blanketed in darkness.

Something else was wrong as well. With all of the damage to the house they should have heard noises; people moving around inside, the gunshots the dispatcher had reported, a frightened Lilly carrying Isaac out to them, _anything_ … but there was nothing. No sounds, no movement in the house, not even a sound in the forest around them aside from the wind. The calm Liquid felt from having the support of so many cops was fading away even as everyone stood ready for action from covered positions behind their vehicle doors, because damn it, there should have been some sign of life by now.

" _Attention in there, this is Sheriff Thompson_." The mustached man said into the loudspeaker. " _You are surrounded by Arklay County Deputies as well as Officers of the Raccoon City Police Department. Release the residents of this cabin, and come out with your hands up. You have till the count of five. One… two… three… four… five."_

The count ended but still all was quiet, leaving moving in as their only option. If there was anyone still inside, this move could be dangerous for all parties involved; the perps, the people inside, and the cops. However, there seemed to be little choice, so with Liquid making the first move by crouching down and moving toward the front door, the Deputies began moving around the outside of the house while Branagh and Marini followed him.


	15. Episode 4 Case 5081-G Part 3

**Resident Evil Recall: Operation Arklay**

 **Episode Four: Case #5081-G**

 **Part Three**

 _Liquid Family Cabin, 9:00 PM…_

 _Two months ago…_

Sitting on the steps of the front porch as the others took another look around, Liquid breathed heavily, not noticing the temperature drop as the wind blew colder. His eyes were wide, and some of the color had drained out of his face, but his mind just couldn't process what he had just found in the cabin. No, it couldn't have been real… it was some kind of sick and twisted nightmare that he was going to wake up from any moment now. His weapons were on the porch where they had fallen, less than an inch from his slightly shaking fingers, and he wanted to do something, _anything_ to help the situation… but what could he do?

"Did you guys find anything?" Sheriff Thompson asked the returning Deputies. "Anything at all?"

"No, nothing." The first one replied. "There's no sign of anything around the cabin or in the woods, but, um… how's Tobias doing?"

Everyone already knew the answer to that, especially his fellow RPD Officers who were with him when they made the discovery. The raid on his own house had started out well enough, with the Sheriff and Arklay County Deputies forming a perimeter outside the cabin while Liquid and the rest prepared to enter. Mayor Warren and Commissioner Yvonne had stayed at _The Arklay Tavern_ , which was probably for the best, and not surprisingly, Chief Irons stayed back toward the vehicles so that he could _supervise_. This left Liquid, Marini, Branagh, and Brennen to do the actual raiding.

"Ready on the count of three." Marini had said as they prepared to go in. "One… two… three."

Readying their weapons, Liquid kept one hand on his shock baton he led the way into the living room of the cabin, and it was a wide open area that connected to the kitchen and family room, so clearing it of any threats was easy. There was glass on the floor at the window, and some furniture was knocked over, but so far there was no actual sign of anybody. There was a smell, however, a strange kind of rotting smell that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time, but it was faint as if the source was long gone.

"Okay, clear." Marini had said as they regrouped in the kitchen. "We'll secure this floor first; Marvin, you watch the stairs going up, David, you keep an eye on the basement door. Let's go, Tobias."

Branagh and Brennan moved to their assigned positions as Marini and Liquid prepared to search the first side door that happened to be the bathroom. The door was slightly open, so they got on either side and then on a silent count of three, they kicked it open and rushed in with weapons ready. Like the family room, this room also had signs of a struggle, but that wasn't the only thing. There was blood splattered along the far wall, and Liquid's mouth ran dry as his eyes slowly followed the trail to the other end of the room where something was slumped over the bathtub wall. Slowly the two Officers made their way toward it, noticing that the glass shower doors were still closed, having been shattered, and that was when he realized what the object was.

"Lilly?" He asked in a barely audible whisper.

She was covered in blood, bent over backwards halfway over the bathtub wall as if she had fallen through the glass doors while backing away from something. There were cuts or gashes or something all over her arms and torso, including her neck, and her face was twisted into what looked like a scream of agony. The small shotgun they kept in the cabin for defense was laying on the floor just outside the tub, and three empty shells were on the floor nearby as well, meaning that…

"Isaac!" Liquid screamed as his mind was interrupted with a moment of clarity.

He turned and ran away from the bathroom, calling his son's name again while ignoring Marini's calls for him to wait. Nearly tripping over the doorframe as he got back into the hall, Liquid ran all the way down to the partially broken door at the end, and shouldered it open to find a sight that his mind was unable to accept. He just stood there, staring at the horror for well over a minute before slowly turning around and walking away. Unable to speak or respond to the others in any way, he somehow made it back out the front door to the porch where he sat on the top step, just barely aware of the _thud_ his weapons made as they fell from his grip.

"So what the hell happened here?" The Sheriff asked Marini as he joined them a moment later.

"Adam, there's no words for this." Marini replied quietly, trying, and failing, to keep Liquid from hearing. "Lilly got _three_ shots off at whoever was here, but we can't find a _single_ trace of the perpetrators… and the boy… Christ, it looks like he tried to hide under the bed, but… I think the drag marks on the floor are from his fingernails when they, uh… pulled him back out, and… Brian, I don't know how to say this, but… it looks like those wounds on they two of them are _bite marks_."

"Bite marks?!" The Deputy exclaimed, quickly being quieted down by the others. "Sorry… are you telling me that some kind of animal did this? What, like a bear or something?"

"Well, it would have to be rabid to cause this kind of damage to the house." The Sheriff added. "So what do you think, it went in through the window, then the shots made it angry enough to maul both of them to death, and then broke out the front door to get out again?"

"Maybe, but we'll have to call Animal Control." Marini said. "And the Rangers from that wildlife preserve, too, they should know how to handle something like this."

They were wrong. Even with his mind turning to mush over what happened, Liquid could see that they were wrong about everything, and his Detective's mind was hard at work as the others continued to discuss the wild animal scenario. Firstly, there was the glass on the floor as well as the door that had been knocked down. An animal breaking in and out could've caused one of these, but then the other, either the glass or the door, would've been knocked outward if it had been done from inside. Next, an animal would've left claw marks, especially a heavy beast like a bear. Just from walking it would've left four distinct and very deep claw marks, but there were none of these at the scene.

"No, you're wrong." Liquid interrupted their conversation with a shaky voice as he stood up. "You're all so completely wrong."

Finally there were the bite-marks on the two bodies. Not only had the injuries been _far_ too small to have been done by any creature large enough to survive three hits from a 12 gauge shotgun, but he had seen similar happenings in the past, usually in cases where a woman had bitten down on her attacker in self-defense. It was this exact kind of mark that he had seen all over the bodies of his wife and son, not done against them in self-defense, but purposely and with murderous intent. This made the reality of their deaths even harder to process, because it meant that they had suffered one of the worst possible fates.

"This wasn't done by an animal, look at the teeth marks!" He said as tears started running down his cheeks. "This was done by _human beings_ … my family… my family was eaten alive by _people_!"

At that moment he couldn't take any more, and his next words became an incoherent babble as he sunk to his hands and knees, then sobbing uncontrollably as he fell over onto his side. Marini and Branagh tried to comfort him, but the others stayed back, which was probably the best thing they could've done. Marini stayed with him as the search of the property continued, but still nothing was found. At least nothing that could be seen with the naked eye, and it wouldn't be until tomorrow that a better equipped investigation team could be sent up there.

"Whoever did this is a psychopath." Liquid said once he could speak again. "Most evidence at a crime scene is found because of mistakes made by the criminal while trying to hide it, but these people didn't care about that."

Just like how a drunk driver escapes a crash unharmed by not bracing himself, the most elusive criminals were the ones who made no attempt to hide their crime. Liquid tried to hold onto his sanity by focusing on the scene and gathering evidence, and this helped until the red and white lights of an ambulance appeared at the end of the drive. He lost his composure and started sobbing again as paramedics went into the cabin and returned a short time later with two body bags. The remains of his family were loaded in, the doors were closed, and once the paramedics were done speaking with the police, they would be taken to the _Raccoon City Hospital_ ; not for treatment… but for autopsy.

"Come on, Tobias, let's follow them." Marini said after gathering Liquid's weapons and helping him up. "We'll take your bike… the air will do you some good."

Not in any position to protest, Liquid walked with him over to the motorcycle, and was glad for the assistance as Marini helped him sit down in the sidecar. The engine started a moment after the ambulance drove away, and Liquid had to admit that the moving air felt good as they drove after it. Part of him still didn't want to believe that this was really happening as they went around curves and down steep hills toward the distant city. And he was so consumed by this denial that he almost didn't realize what was happening in front of them. A moment ago the ambulance was gracefully moving down the road, but now it appeared to be swerving.

"What the hell?" Marini asked as they watched in confusion.

No, more than swerving; flailing back and forth across the road at increasing speeds as if there was a fight for control of the vehicle going on inside. The swerves became more and more severe as it continued to pick up speed, and then the tires squealed a bit as the ambulance suddenly cut hard to the right, making it go off the road and crash through the guardrail before vanishing over the steep cliff beyond. Marini hit the brakes while turning to follow its path, kicking up dirt and rocks as they came to a stop at what used to be the guardrail.

This change of events caused Liquid's mind to clarify, and he jumped out of the sidecar and running toward the edge of the cliff just as the sounds of the ambulance rolling and crashing came to a stop. The red and white lights were still flashing when he looked over the edge, but it was impossible to see anything besides how ridiculously far the ambulance had fallen. In the darkness there was no way to climb down to it by hand, and they didn't have any ropes in the motorcycle, leaving Liquid able to do nothing but wait helplessly while Marini used his radio to call in the incident.


	16. Episode 4 Case 5081-G Part 4

**Resident Evil Recall: Operation Arklay**

 **Episode Four: Case #5081-G**

 **Part Four**

 _Chief's Office, RPD, 9:00 AM…_

 _Two months ago…_

Running on no sleep and still overly shaken by the events of the previous night, Liquid did his best to keep it all together as he stood in Chief Irons' office with the others who had been there during the events. Mayor Warren and Commissioner Yvonne were not in attendance, and it was assumed that Sheriff Thompson was having a similar meeting with his Deputies, so it was purely RPD personnel who were in attendance. Everyone was going over their version of what happened at the cabin, but then it was realized that something was off.

"Where's Lieutenant Brennan?" Branagh asked. "I haven't seen him since we got back to the city."

"Lieutenant Brennan is no longer with us." Irons explained. "Apparently he was adversely affected by the, um, events of last night, and he… took it as a sign that it was time for retirement. That Sergeant, uh, what's his name? Proske, yeah that's it. Sergeant Proske can head up Burglary for now, but let's get back to business. Continue, Captain Marini."

"So I called in the ambulance's crash." The S.T.A.R.S. Captain continued. "Because of the darkness and lack of resources, it was several hours before Lieutenant Liquid and I could get down to the vehicle, and we opened the doors, we found it empty. The bodies of Lillian and Isaac Liquid were gone, and there was no sign of the three paramedics, either."

"How can _anything_ just walk away from a crash like that?" Branagh asked. "That ambulance was crushed like a little tin can by the time it reached the bottom, so where did the bodies go. There was _a lot_ more blood in there than what came from the two victims, so the paramedics couldn't have taken them out, nor would they have had a reason to."

"Well, bodies don't just walk away." Liquid added once he found his voice again. "Nor do three men who were wounded in a crash like that, if not killed by it. The only answer is that someone else got to the vehicle before we did, and removed the bodies for some reason. If it was a Deputy or a civilian passing by, they would've contacted us as soon as they could, but they didn't, leaving only one conclusion: Whoever attacked my family took advantage of the crash, and stole the bodies to either hide evidence or… or… to finish their meal."

Liquid nearly fell over as he stumbled sideways, and the others helped him over to one of the chairs. Several deep breaths later the Detective began to regain his composure, while the Chief remained silent. The overweight man remained at his desk with his fingers interlocked, and he stared blankly ahead for well over a minute as if considering every detail of this rather extreme case. However, there were a few complications with how to proceed, and they had already been mentioned earlier in the meeting. None of them had gone out to Arklay Village expecting police work, so they had been without even the most basic tools for securing and inspecting a crime scene.

"We've got no eye-witnesses." Irons said. "No photographs, no fingerprints, and now we don't even have the bodies of the victims. So with this huge lack of any credible evidence, how do you all think we should proceed, hmm?"

"We go back and _find_ the evidence." Marini answered. "I'll tell Wesker what happened, and we'll get all of S.T.A.R.S. out there to comb the mountains."

"And all of Traffic, too." Branagh joined in. "Hell, we'll get every damn cop in Raccoon City out there; Homicide, Burglary, and even Thompson's boys from Arklay County. This is gonna be the biggest manhunt of the 90's, and when we bring in the sick bastard responsible, I say we lock him in a room with Tobias, and let that shock baton of his deal out the justice."

Marini started clapping his hands and let out a cheer when Branagh was finished with his speech, and suddenly Liquid was feeling a lot better. With support from the RPD _and_ Arklay County, there was no way that the cannibals that did this would get away. It wouldn't bring his family back, not even close, but it was something. It gave him a mission, something that he could focus on instead of losing his mind over what happened. And it was a good thing, too, because he was starting to have some pretty disturbing thoughts, and who knew if he would go crazy enough to act on them?

"That's a great plan, boys." Irons replied with a lot less enthusiasm than expected. "Unfortunately, there's a problem. You see… Sheriff Thompson and I have been talking before you got here, and I'm sure he's about to say the same thing to _his_ boys right now. Now, as much as I would love to give you the green light and watch you tear the Arklay Mountains apart like a bunch of rabid dogs, I can't authorize a mission like this."

Then the whole mood of the room changed, and all three of them; Liquid, Branagh, and Marini just stood there with the same shocked and confused expression on their faces. Liquid also felt himself sinking back into despair, and his mind kept screaming for an answer as to why the Chief would make a move like this. There had to be a damn good reason for it, but in the darkest pits of his heart, he knew it was going to be something insignificant.

"I'm sorry, boys." Irons explained. "But there's just no tangible evidence to suggest that this was anything more than a bear attack, and even _if_ it was caused by a human being, there's no evidence to suggest that it wasn't just a random, isolated incident. If we jumped the gun and moved in now, all it would do is cause panic among the people, and if we sent every cop into the woods, then who would protect the city? And let's not forget the impact that something like this would have on the tourist industry, which I don't need to remind you, both Raccoon City and Arklay County's economies are _heavily_ dependent on."

From here it was a downward spiral of petty selfishness that should have had no bearing on police work whatsoever. Protests were lodged, of course, but Irons kept going on about how places like _The Arklay Resort_ and little hick-towns like _Delucia_ would suffer. This basically meant that the cannibalistic murder of Liquid's wife and son was being pushed aside so that a bunch of idiots from other States and Countries could go fishing in _Lake Stoneville_ and see _Delucia's_ stupid little flower festival in the summer. Still, the protests continued, and Liquid was glad for them because right now they were all that was keeping him sane. The protests, and the last lingering hope that this horrible crime would not get swept under the rug.

"I know how you all feel." Irons said with a tone that was probably supposed to be sympathy but fell short. "But Thompson and I have already spoken with Mayor Warren and Commissioner Yvonne, and they agree with us. The case will be left open as an isolated incident, and an investigation will be launched once the tourists go home in the fall."

"But Chief, the killers are still out there!" Liquid shouted as he jumped to his feet. "What if we let this go, and it happens again, huh? What if next time it's some of your _precious_ tourists that get eaten alive, huh? Or what if the Mayor's daughter disappears when she's out camping with her boyfriend or something, then what? Will that get let go as easily? I don't think so, Brian."

Liquid was doing good. His arguments were making sense, he was managing to stay reasonably calm, and he was sparing none of the cold hard facts. It wouldn't end well for the city if they let this go; right now they had an opportunity to get to the bottom of this and prevent it from ever happening again. Who knows, maybe this _was_ just an isolated incident, but it was unlikely to stay that way if they didn't act right now. If this was some kind of cult, or a bunch of drug addicts, then they could expect this to happen again, and that goes _double_ if it was a deranged cannibal of some kind out there. Even if that was his first kill, everyone in and out of the city was in danger if he got a taste for it.

"Look, Tobias, I understand what you're going through." Irons continued. "But rest assured that this won't happen to anyone else. Camping is going to be restricted to areas closer to populated places, and the parks will be closed at sundown."

At this moment Liquid wondered how Irons had _ever_ been the head of Homicide. Campers never listened to advice about where to put up their tent, and closing the parks would just encourage teenagers to use them as a hangout after hours for partying. He knew this because even he was guilty of it; going off into unauthorized woods to camp with Lilly, and as a teenager, he and Barry Burton would look for _any_ isolated place to party with their girlfriends, who later became their wives. Why couldn't he see how big of a disaster this was about to become?

"I know what you're thinking from the look in your eye, Tobias." Irons said. "Now, I'm gonna tell you one time and one time only to let this go, at least for a few months. Once everything calms down and tourist season is over, then maybe we can look into this again, but hopefully we never get a reason to. The Mayor hopes that this will all just disappear, and he also wants me to pass on that he will hold _personally responsible_ anyone who attempts to put this case into the spotlight in any way. I don't think I need to clarify what that means, so you're all dismissed, and Tobias… take a couple days off to clear your head."

And just like that, the meeting was over. The protests stopped, and _Case #5081-G: The Murder of Lillian and Isaac Liquid_ was over. In the months that it would take for tourist season to be over, a good majority, if not _all_ of the evidence related to the crime would be gone, and there was nothing that Liquid could do. If he lost his job, then he would never have a way to solve their deaths, but now his hope of retaining his sanity was gone, and he could feel dark thoughts coming to the surface as he and the others left the office. He didn't want to sit there helpless, he wanted to _do_ something, but what? He had been given his instructions, and beyond them he could do nothing, because being a good cop was all he still…

More dark thoughts came to the surface now, feelings of anger and hatred toward the men who were now abandoning him as they went around their lives. The same now for everything that once gave him comfort; his home in the suburbs, his family, the RPD, and even the city itself. It wasn't just his family, it was Tobias Liquid _himself_ that was being swept under the rug, but there were plenty of ways to show them that he was still there, and for a brief moment he wondered if this was what it felt like to go insane. Chuckling a bit to himself as he rounded the corner, his thoughts were stopped as he walked into a moving stack of papers.

"Oh damn, I'm sorry, Lieutenant." Jill Valentine said after almost dropping the folders she was carrying. "I didn't see you there."

He just smiled and nodded as she continued on her way toward the Chief's Office, but instead of continuing on his own way, he stopped and stared at her lower half until she vanished through the door.

"No problem, Valentine." He said to himself before finally turning away. "The pleasure is all mine."


	17. Episode 5 Task Force Arklay Part 1

**Resident Evil Recall: Operation Arklay**

 **Episode Five: Task Force Arklay**

 **Part One**

 _Press Conference Room, RPD, 7:30 AM…_

Well, this was it, Ashwood thought as her footsteps echoed down the hallway. Today was the day that she began her new assignment as part of _Task Force Arklay_ , and that the investigation into the _Cannibal Murders_ would begin. So why was she so nervous? After all, everyone on the team had already met, and even had a celebration together just last night, so why were her palms all sweaty as if she were on her way to another S.T.A.R.S. interview? It wasn't like she had to impress anyone with her skills in order to get the job or anything, but truth be told, she had never gone on this type of mission before.

"Relax, Kendra." She said to herself as she turned down another hallway. "You're not some Rookie headed to Training Day or anything. You're a professional Tech Specialist with years of experience at the RPD under your belt, and you're easily the best looking one on the team… not that the bar for that has been set very high."

Oh, she hoped that she had made the right choice by accepting this assignment. She knew that it was important, and that the whole city was counting on her, but she still had her doubts about the people _on_ the team. Besides herself there was Liquid, a man who used his knowledge of the law to break just enough rules to keep himself out of jail, and McGee, who actually didn't seem that bad, expect for when he was around Liquid, sort of like when a recovering alcoholic runs into his old drinking buddy at the bar and relapses. Then there were Chambers and Lopez, whose favorite method of operating was to play _Bad Cop and Worse Cop_ in every situation. That woman, Carver, the pilot, didn't seem so bad, aside from her horrific taste in men, but she hadn't been allowed to be on the team for some reason, so…

"So I'm the _only_ woman on the team?" She asked out loud while stopping for a second. "Oh, hell."

Resuming her walk, she had to remind herself that these were not children that she would be going out into the woods with, they were grown adults, and Police Officers to boot. It wasn't like they were a bunch of frat-boys who would need her to keep them from doing stupid things at any given time. Suddenly her mind was filled with terrible visions of having to yell at them for attaching an egg whisk to a power drill, or trying to boil hotdogs in the coffee maker. But then she mentally shoved those images out of her mind. And it was a good thing too, since she was at the end of her walk, and she didn't want to go into their first meeting looking all flustered.

"You are not weak, you are not shy." She said to herself while standing in front of the door. "You are a strong woman who doesn't take crap from anyone."

Apparently the only room that their _fearless leader_ could get on such short notice was the old Press Conference Room, but from the way he spoke, it didn't sound like they would be spending much time at the station at all. The place hadn't been used regularly in months, since the Mayor wanted all press conferences of any kind to take place at City Hall for some reason, which was probably why they were allowed to have the meeting there instead of the old Dark Room, which she suspected had been a possibility. McGee was already there, sitting quietly in one of the chairs that reporters would have usually occupied, and he was eating a muffin or something. Chambers and Lopez were also there, but they were standing over to the side of the room, crowded around something on the counter.

"Is this really gonna work?" Chambers asked as Ashwood moved to see what they were looking at. "Can you really boil a hotdog in a coffee maker?"

"Hell yes, you can." Lopez replied. "Sure, it takes a little longer, but you don't have to wash a pot when you're done."

"Hey boys, make me one too, huh?" McGee asked as he tossed the muffin wrapper in the trash. "The muffins are awful today… and stale."

"Don't you worry, Sarge." Chambers answered happily. "We're making enough for everyone."

As soon as Chambers moved to answer McGee's request, Ashwood's eyes widened as she saw that they had the coffee pot filled with water and that it was filled with hotdogs. She turned away and went over to one of the chairs, being just dimly aware of one of them saying something about making one for her as well. So this was it? This was the team that was going to save Raccoon City… and she was going to have to babysit them?

"Oh, God." She said quietly.

"Good morning, everybody!" Liquid shouted as he came through the door, making her jump. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm in an exceptionally good mood today."

For a moment it looked like he was going to ignore her completely and just go about his business, which is exactly what she wanted with how the morning was going so far, and that is also probably the exact reason that he didn't. Instead of going to the podium or walking up to one of the others in the room, Liquid sat down in the chair right next to hers and seemed to be actively trying to make this situation as uncomfortable as possible for her by putting his arm around her.

"What's wrong, Ashwood, you look down." He said. "Don't tell me I'm the _only_ one who woke up next to a beautiful redhead this morning. Come on, you can tell me… I won't say anything to anyone."

There was suddenly a conflict in her mind; part of her wanted to smack him in the mouth for the way he was talking, but the other part wanted to try and set a good example for the others by being the bigger person. However, he was not the first person with rank in the RPD who acted this way… in fact, every single person in the S.T.A.R.S. office, including Officer Valentine, had been treating each other the same way. So was this… was this just how certain types of units did things, like, a strange way to become a closer team? Even if it _was_ some kind of harmless way for everyone to get to know each other better, it made her uncomfortable.

"Only in your dreams, Lieutenant." She decided on saying as she moved his arm away.

"I know, right?" Liquid replied without missing a beat. "But like my Grandfather used to say… always follow your dreams."

He then winked at her as he stood up, and patted her on the shoulder before moving over to the podium at the front of the room, leaving Ashwood not sure if she had been the winner or not in their little verbal altercation. He seemed to get the hint that she wasn't in the mood for any games, and definitely not interested in him in any way, shape, or form, but even while getting bluntly rejected, he found a way to get the last word in. In his file it said that he had been married and had a son, but this made Ashwood wonder how in the hell someone like him could have a wife? She was out of the picture now, so it obviously didn't last, but then Ashwood also remembered how Detective Carver had been hanging all over him last night.

"Hey, are you guys boiling hotdogs in the coffee maker?" Liquid asked. "Put one in there for me, and listen up, we're about to start."

Chambers gave him a thumbs up, and then he and Lopez turned around to listen to what he was going to say. McGee also leaned forward a bit, but Ashwood wondered what the point was. From his attitude that he had displayed since they met, this whole Task Force was going to be a nightmare or absurdity and disorganization, but suddenly something about Liquid changed. He no longer looked like a burnt out wino, and his demeanor became professional and focused to the point where she had to rub her eyes to make sure that she was looking at the same person.

"I want to start by thanking you all for accepting this assignment." Liquid began. "You all know what we are risking just by forming this investigation, and the fact that you are all here really gives testimony to the caliber and integrity that exists within the RPD. Make no mistake, this is going to be a _long_ and _difficult_ investigation, but much like S.T.A.R.S., we are a team. Each of us are going to have to rely on one another, and combine our individual skill sets in order to solve this case and make sure that everyone comes home alive."

This couldn't be the same man who had recruited them and took them out to dinner, could it? His way of speaking was so direct and full of confidence, as if he really _was_ a good Detective. Was his clownish demeanor an act? Some kind of distraction to keep everyone at arms-length until they were right where he wanted them? If so, then this made Tobias Liquid one of the most dangerous men in Raccoon City. A master manipulator and thorough investigator all rolled into one. Or, he could simply be a lunatic with random moments of clarity… a scenario that didn't seem much better than her first guess.

" _Task Force Arklay_ is not a conventional sting operation or stakeout." He continued. "We are going out into the field far from the safety of Raccoon City, and someone Chief Irons expects us to keep a low profile. Therefore, we are going to copy the way S.T.A.R.S. does things, starting with uniforms. Basically, it means that you can wear whatever the hell you want, so long as you still look and act professional, because you are still Officers of the RPD. Weapons and equipment will also be beyond the standard issue in some cases, but unfortunately half of my requisitions are still on back-order, so we'll have to make due for now."

Ashwood had seen the supply room, and it was pretty well stocked, so she wondered what kind of things he wanted that had to be back-ordered. There were plenty of rifles, communications equipment, vehicles, everything that would be needed for even the most lengthy of missions, and it had to be, since S.T.A.R.S. was always going out on one crazy assignment or another. She was actually about to raise her hand and ask what kind of requisitions he was talking about, but then from out of the corner of her eye she saw the door slowly open, revealing that Sergeant Proske was there. Liquid didn't seem to notice him yet, but he wasn't on the Task Force, so what was he doing there… not that she ever minded a chance to see him.

"So before we begin, I want to say that this team is not a dictatorship." Liquid added. "I picked each of you because of your talent and intelligence, not your ability to follow blindly like sheep, so if at any given time any of you has an idea or suggestion that will make the mission go more smoothly in any way, I want you to speak up."

"I have a suggestion." Proske suddenly said, immediately drawing the attention of everyone in the room. "I suggest that you get written permission from Chief Irons to use this room, like I did, before you do some crazy setup. So, I'm sorry to be blunt like this, Lieutenant, but you guys are gonna have to clear out."


	18. Episode 5 Task Force Arklay Part 2

**Resident Evil Recall: Operation Arklay**

 **Episode Five: Task Force Arklay**

 **Part Two**

 _Chief's Office, RPD, 7:30 AM…_

"So, the Mayor wants to have a press conference _here_?" Proske asked. "And he wants the room ready by this afternoon? I thought he wanted everything at _City Hall_ these days."

"Usually he does, but this is a special case." Chief Irons explained. "With all the commotion going on outside the city, Mayor Warren wants to show the people that they are still safe by relaxing on a few of his policies. He thinks that a good way to start is to bring police meetings back to the RPD, and the first thing he wants to do is personally promote your man who got hurt the other day… you know, the one getting out of the hospital this afternoon."

Officer Scott certainly deserved some public recognition for everything he had done, and Proske was actually surprised that the Mayor even knew about him. Maybe he had been wrong in his suspicions that the Mayor was just another corrupt politician… it was just too bad that it took a set of mysterious murders to make him show it. Irons also seemed happy about this, which felt a bit like a red flag going up since he couldn't remember Scott's name, but any positive publicity for the RPD should've made him happy, so he just wrote it off as that.

"Okay, here's your authorization to use the room." Irons continued while chuckling a bit, throwing up more red flags. "I doubt that there will be anyone in there today, hell, there never is, but we have to keep things orderly around here."

"I agree, Chief." Proske replied as he took the paper and clipboard. "I'll go and inspect the room right now, and send in a couple of my guys to take care of anything that needs done."

Irons nodded, and Proske left the office, turning and taking the maintenance stairway that led into Homicide instead of taking the long way around. He had often wondered why there wasn't a staircase in the main hall of the precinct, since it would save a lot of time for anyone who had to go from, say, the front desk to the Chief's Office. But this didn't surprise him that there wasn't, since he had once heard that the original architect forgot to put bathrooms in the first draft of the building's blueprints. Thankfully a mistake like that was corrected, if it had really happened at all, but you never know in a place like Raccoon City.

Taking the shortcut through Homicide was always risky because it was the most likely place to run into Liquid, but luckily he wasn't there, so Proske quietly moved through the long room, and turned down a tiled hallway after passing through the double-doors. The Press Conference Room was just around the corner, and he was about to walk in, when he stopped as he heard voices. Now, to his knowledge this room had been basically abandoned for months, so why would there be someone in there _now_ of all times? It was probably just some Officers using it for break instead of the crowded lounge, so he opened the door, but then stopped as he saw who the voice belonged to.

"So before we begin, I want to say that this team is not a dictatorship." Lieutenant Liquid said from the podium. "I picked each of you because of your talent and intelligence, not your ability to follow blindly like sheep."

Of course it was Liquid, who the hell else would it be? The man absolutely _infuriated_ him, and it seemed like no matter which way he turned, there he was with that stupid half-grin like he knew he was smarter than everyone else. The mere presence of him after what happened with their last encounter was enough to agitate Proske to no end, but this time _he_ had the upper hand. Chief Irons, himself had authorized him to use the room, meaning that he had full authority to boot Liquid _and_ his over-inflated ego right out.

"So." Liquid continued. "If at any given time any of you has an idea or suggestion that will make the mission go more smoothly in any way, I want you to speak up."

"I have a suggestion." Proske suddenly said, immediately drawing the attention of everyone in the room. "I suggest that you get written permission from Chief Irons to use this room, like I did, before you do some crazy setup. So, I'm sorry to be blunt like this, _Lieutenant_ , but you guys are gonna have to clear out."

Everyone in the room fell silent as Proske and Liquid glared at each other, but then the Lieutenant smiled warmly and moved out from behind the podium, making Proske nervous as he approached. He expected him to do or say something to make this already awkward situation worse, but instead he walked right past Proske and out into the hallway. Remembering that he had the upper hand in the matter, Proske followed him, coming face to face with the Lieutenant just as the door closed behind them.

"Proske, what the hell are you doing?" Liquid calmly asked. "If you have some kind of problem, you could've at least waited until our meeting was finished instead of interrupting like a jackass."

"A jackass, huh?" Proske answered with growing anger. "Well, this _jackass_ has authorization from the Chief to use _this room_ at _this time_ , so what do you have to say about that?"

The anger he was feeling was mixed with happiness as he held up the signed form for the Lieutenant to see, but then it faded as Liquid took a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and opened it up. It was a mirror image of the form on Proske's clipboard, both signed and dated by Chief Irons for authorized use of the Press Conference Room at the same time that he had just signed off on a couple minutes ago. But how could that be? Was it a mistake? It had to be… unless… no that was ridiculous… even with as corrupt and shady as Brian Irons was, would he _really_ try to play the two of them against each other?

"Now, I'm conflicted, Proske." Liquid said while slowly rolling up the paper. "Part of me wants to resolve this situation calmly and diplomatically, but… the other part of me wants to roll up this paper and hit you on the head with it a few times. Which part do you think will win?"

Proske knew that even with as disgruntled and unprofessional as Liquid was, he would never risk making the first physical action against him. There was a security camera pointed right at this area of the hallway, and he wouldn't be able to… suddenly Proske's thoughts were interrupted as Liquid hit him on the forehead with a soft _bonk_. It was just a piece of paper, so he barely even felt it, but he was just dumbstruck that the Lieutenant would actually do that. _Bonk_ , _bonk_ , _bonk_ , the paper kept striking him on the forehead, and that was when he realized that Liquid had already made the first move, so anything he did in return would be justified.

 _Bonk_ , the paper went again, but when Liquid pulled it back to hit him again, he balled up his fist and gave the Lieutenant his own hit on the forehead, this one with a lot more impact. The papers and clipboard fell out of their hands as Liquid stumbled backwards toward the door, and Proske continued the action by ramming his shoulder into the Lieutenant's torso, knocking the door open as he ran them inside. Ashwood jumped a little and the others just stood there in surprise as Proske shoved Liquid to where he was bent over backward on a table, and there was no controlling his anger as he slugged the man in the side of the head.

"Five bucks on Sergeant Proske." Lopez whispered.

"You're on." Chambers replied as they shook hands.

At least, there wasn't until Liquid reached up and stopped the next punch by catching Proske's fist in his hand. He then lifted his legs so that his feet were under Proske's chest and then he kicked outward, sending Proske stumbling backwards where he tripped over a chair, causing him to fall onto his back as Liquid got up. Okay, this had gone on long enough, and right now Proske still had the law on his side, so he got to his feet and brushed himself off.

"Oh, you've really done it this time, Liquid." He said. "This time I've got you, and there's no way for you to get out of it. That's right, _Lieutenant_ , you've disgraced your badge for the last time, and once I pull the footage from the security, you're days at the RPD are _over_."

"Is that a fact?" Liquid asked with a frightening amount of calm in his voice. "Well then, _Sergeant_ , I suggest that you take another look at that camera out in the hall."

This was some kind of strange bluff, it had to be, but curiosity got the better of him, and Proske walked back over to the door. He then opened it enough to see outside, and his heart skipped a beat as he looked at the camera on the wall and saw the unhooked wires hanging loosely underneath the casing. It wasn't plugged in? But how? This was a _police station_ , they _had_ to have surveillance. Unless Liquid unplugged it before hand, but that didn't make any sense either, because he couldn't have known that Proske was going to be there today, let alone that they were going to fight.

"Yeah, about that." Liquid said from right behind him, making Proske jump as he turned around. "That camera was mounted on the wrong side of the wall when they put them in, and _I_ was the one who put in the maintenance request… when I was a Rookie. But the good news is that the one in _this_ room works just fine… as does the one just outside the _Chief's Office_."

No… no, no, no, the son of a bitch had done it to him _again_ , and Proske had fallen for his goading just like he had the other day. Without that camera in the hall, all anyone would see was him savagely attacking Liquid, and combined with the other recording, this could mean his badge if Liquid reported it. Again Proske wondered how this was possible… how did such a man keep coming out on top when all he ever did was the wrong thing?

"Wow, this is like watching _Days of Our Lives_." Chambers said quietly as Lopez grudgingly handed him a Five Dollar bill.

"Nayh, more like _General Hospital_." McGee replied just as quietly. "Are those hotdogs done yet?"

"Relax, Proske, let me walk you out." Liquid said as he put his arm around the Sergeant and they walked out into the hall once again. "Don't worry, _best-est pal_ , I'm not going to report you… actually I'm _proud_ of you for not just standing there and let me abuse you. In fact, I want you to _join_ us."

Just when he thought that Liquid's mind couldn't get any more warped, he extended some kind of offer to join… whatever it was they were doing in there, and Proske barely heard the things he was saying about _needing his skills_ and that he was _perfect for the mission_ , whatever that was. All he knew was that right now he needed to get as far away from this man as possible before he _really_ lost it, so he moved away from the Lieutenant, and quickly walked down the hall so that he could gather his thoughts.

"The invitation is always open, Proske." Liquid said as he walked back through the door. "Okay everyone, back to it… now where were we?"


	19. Episode 5 Task Force Arklay Part 3

**Resident Evil Recall: Operation Arklay**

 **Episode Five: Task Force Arklay**

 **Part Three**

 _Press Conference Room, RPD, 8:00 AM…_

"The invitation is always open, Proske." Liquid said as he walked back through the door and toward the podium. "Okay, everyone, back to it… now, where were we?"

By the way they had been talking, obviously something happened in the hallway before Proske attacked him, and as much as she wanted to ask what it was, Ashwood decided against it. Just as quickly as Liquid had become focused and professional, the change back to his usual self happened just as fast, so maybe what everyone really needed was some time to cool off. This time was granted as Lopez announced that the hotdogs were done, and everyone was eager to enjoy them.

"Here, we made one for you, too." Chambers said as he offered her one. "An army marches on its stomach, right?"

Normally her diet consisted of salads and protein shakes, healthy things like that except for on her _naughty_ day, which she had used up last night at the _Grill 13_. Still, he had gone through so much trouble to make them, and had even gotten buns for them from somewhere, so it would have been rude not to take one. So she did so with a smile, but she was hesitant to try it even as the men proceeded to chow down. Ashwood was going to have to run, like, three extra miles at some point to burn this off, but she took a bite anyway, and the most surprising thing about it was that they were pretty good.

"I'm really glad you're with us, Lopez." Liquid said as everyone finished. "Anyway, what I was saying before we were interrupted, was that we need to keep a low profile in some way or another. I've already gone over the uniform and equipment situation, and we also will not be referring to each other by rank, but this doesn't mean that we don't have a chain of command. I am the field commander of _Operation Arklay_ , and in my absence, McGee will be in charge. If we had a couple more people, we could form separate teams like S.T.A.R.S., but that just wasn't in the cards."

"But how will we actually be operating?" McGee asked. "From what I've heard, the details of this operation are supposed to be top secret, and, well, this room is nice, but it doesn't appear to be completely secure."

"Hey, and what happened to your girlfriend?" Lopez added. "Isn't she a pilot or something?"

"To answer your questions, this is _not_ our base of operations." Liquid answered. "I needed this room for our first meeting only, and once we're done here, we're going to move to our real base, and you'll get a full briefing along the way. Don't worry, you'll love the place… and as for Detective Carver… she's sleeping off the effects of last night, but Irons didn't want her with us, so no big deal. Now if there aren't any more questions, I want you all to go and get changed and then meet me in the parking garage. We're going on a little trip, kids, and I promise you that everything will make sense soon enough. Dismissed."

Ashwood didn't need to be told twice about leaving the room, and for once she was glad about being the only woman, since now she would have at least a few minutes to herself as she made a bee-line for the women's locker room. Once inside, she just shook her head as she walked over to her locker. As always, she had taken a shower after her morning run, so another wasn't needed, but as she got out of her uniform, more horrible thoughts entered her mind. They had been a team for less than twenty-four hours, and already there had been fist-fights, coffee maker hotdogs, and doubts about their leader's sanity.

" _Damn_ , Ashwood." A female voice said behind her. "I bet you have to work out every day to keep _that_ figure, huh?

She quickly turned around, but sighed with relief when she saw that it was Carver, not that she had a reason to expect anyone else. The redhead Detective was coming out of the showers with a towel wrapped around her body and another around her hair. The woman was a _knockout_ in her own way, so Ashwood wasn't sure what reason there would be for her to be envious of her figure, but maybe she was just making conversation. Of course, it was better than listening to what was happening in the men's locker room through the air vent that connected them.

" _Hey, Chambers_." Lopez's voice said. " _Do me a favor, and tell me if this hurts_."

The next thing she heard was a snap, followed by Chambers crying out in both surprise and pain just before it was drowned out by laughter from whoever else was in there. Ashwood was disappointed that no one of higher maturity could be found for the Task Force, but then she remembered that McGee was going with them, too, and if anyone could keep a level and professional head, it was him. Liquid might've been nuts, but McGee was sure to keep them from doing anything stupid.

" _You bunch of amateurs_." McGee's voice joined in once the laughter faded. " _You have to wet the tip of the towel first… like this_."

Suddenly there was an even louder _snap_ , and then Lopez screamed in agony as the laughter resumed, and Ashwood couldn't take it anymore, so she reached up and shut the vent. That might gradually make it a bit warmer in the locker room, but it was better than listening to what those heathens were doing across the vent. So for now their voices were gone, but soon she would be back with them, on a trip to wherever Liquid was taking them.

"Oh, God." She said as she sat on the bench. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"Relax, Ashwood." Carver replied as she sat on the bench across from her. "Boys will be boys, and they stay that way no matter how old they get; they can just lift heavier things and their toys get more expensive. The point is that if you don't go with them today, who knows what they might do or what kind of trouble they will get into without a woman to keep them in line?"

She had a point. With the way the four of them had been behaving before she arrived, and even after she had, there was no way they could be left alone to do this mission without her. Ashwood didn't want to be the voice of reason in this group, but she could see it all now: The men would be searching around the mountains and the trees would get too thick to see through, so one of them would suggest burning the forest down to both clear the area and give them light to search with after the sun set. Of course the others would think that was just a _smashing_ plan, and then they would pour some diesel on the ground, and that would be the end of _Task Force Arklay_.

"You're right, Carver, I have to go with them." Ashwood replied. "But Carver… I don't want to be rude, but I have to say something: You're so pretty, and you've got a good head on your shoulders, so why… why on Earth would you want to be with someone like Liquid?"

"Because I like him." Carver answered. "He's an interesting person, he's funny, he's a great Detective, and, well… quite honestly, I've never met a man who does _The Hoover Maneuver_ like Tobias can."

She was about to ask what this Hoover Maneuver thing was, but decided to just let it go. Personally she thought that Carver could do a lot better, but if he was what she wanted, then he was what she wanted. Taking this pause in their conversation as an excuse to finish getting changed, Ashwood reached back into her locker and started putting on her field clothes. This consisted of hiking boots and a set of tight-fitting black clothes, allowing the most freedom of movement while also preventing her from getting snagged on anything, since they were going into the forest, after all.

"So why haven't you and Murphy Proske hooked up yet?" Carver asked. "I mean, he must've noticed you by now. Not to boost your ego or anything, but if all cops at the RPD looked like you do, then the criminals would arrest _themselves_ just to get here."

Ashwood smiled at this compliment, but she was pretty sure that the answer was Proske just wasn't interested. He just didn't seem the type to fraternize with co-workers, unlike _some_ people that she knew, but then again, she had also heard that he had a thing for Officer Valentine. That was probably just a rumor, but it still didn't make her feel any better even if it was. Was she silly for having feelings for him? It was nothing more than a crush at this point, so maybe just forgetting about it was a better idea.

"Ashwood, men are stupid." Carver continued after seeing her mood change. "I mean, really, really stupid. I know you want to think they're complicated like we are, but they're not; their stupid and amazingly simple. That means that if you want a man to know you're interested in him, then you have to walk up to him and say exactly that, because again, they're too stupid to get the hint."

She didn't really have a reply for this argument, not that she disagreed with her, but she wanted to think that there were at least a few men out there who actually had a brain. And she didn't just mean being intelligent; after all, Liquid was _highly_ intelligent, but that didn't mean that she thought he actually had a brain. Well, literally he did, they all had to since they were alive, but now her thoughts were rambling on, and the others were probably already waiting for her in the parking garage.

"I see what you're saying." Ashwood replied as she closed her locker. "Thanks for the talk, but I have to run. See you later, okay?"

Carver kind of waved goodbye to her as she rushed out of the locker room, and now as Ashwood made her way back down the hall, she tried to maintain her resolve. Everything was happening so fast around her that it was getting overwhelming. The mission, as well as the conflicts between everyone's personalities was making her stress out over what was probably nothing, and the last thing she wanted to do was appear weak or unable to handle things. So she stopped walking for a second, took a deep breath, and then continued on her way toward the parking garage.


	20. Episode 5 Task Force Arklay Part 4

**Resident Evil Recall: Operation Arklay**

 **Episode Five: Task Force Arklay**

 **Part Four**

 _Parking Garage, RPD, 8:35 AM…_

"Nice to not have to walk around in those uniforms for once, huh?" Chambers asked as he and Lopez made their way toward the parking garage. "You know, with us being in plain clothes and getting special equipment and all that, I feel like a Special Agent from _Mission Impossible_ or something."

"Oh, we're _special_ , all right." Lopez replied. "With us getting sent out into the middle of nowhere with a bunch of unstable misfits to investigate the most heinous crime in the history of Raccoon City, what else could we be called?"

He certainly had a point, but at the same time, Lopez hadn't been there to see the way S.T.A.R.S. was operated. So, if the elite _Special Tactics and Rescue Service_ could survive with people who played _Monkey in the Middle_ with embarrassing audio recordings, then he wasn't too worried about _Task Force Arklay_. McGee had already gone ahead, and Chambers imagined that Ashwood would take the longest getting ready, so he wasn't worried about rushing to get there.

"So, Liquid said he's already got a base for us." He continued as they rounded the final corner. "What do you think it is?"

"Probably some fleabag hotel in _Stoneville_ or something." Lopez answered.

Chambers hoped that wasn't the case, but he had always heard that stakeouts were done in cheap hotels. But then again, this wasn't a stakeout, it was a full blown mission, so who knew what their erratic leader had come up with? By this time they had reached the end of the hallway, and the blue metal door at the end opened with a soft _click_ into the parking garage. Liquid and McGee were already there, leaning against a black SUV while Liquid blew out a stream of smoke from a cigarette. He and Lopez were about halfway over to them, when the door opened behind them and Ashwood walked out, and there was not a man there who didn't stop and stare at her for a second.

"Please tell me you're going to finish that _before_ we go." She said with eyes glued to the cigarette. "I can't stand the smell of tobacco."

Liquid kind of chuckled at her for a second as he put it back in his mouth, and then he slowly breathed in, igniting the end as it started burning. But he didn't stop there, he just kept taking a ridiculously long breath until the lit end reached the start of the filter, and then he let it all out. Chambers didn't think it was possible for one man to produce so much smoke, and by the time he was done there was a cloudy haze along a large part of the ceiling above them. Apparently he had been smoking for a long, _long_ time.

"There, all done." The Lieutenant said as he flicked the butt away. "Now gather around, I got something for you guys."

Ashwood showed visible disgust for his habit, and this continued as the butt he flicked away vanished from sight behind one of the nearby cars. Chambers watched her shake her head before they all gathered around the back of the SUV, and then Liquid opened the uplifting rear door, causing Lopez to whistle at what was inside. Well, Liquid certainly hadn't been kidding about the equipment they would be using for this mission, and Chambers couldn't help but feel a bit excited when their leader started to pass it out.

"Chambers, I heard you're a good shot, so Merry Christmas." Liquid said while tossing him a rifle. "Say hello to the _M24 Sniper Rifle_. And Lopez, you look a little down, so here's an _M4-A1 Assault Rifle_ to lift your spirits."

Everyone already had their standard issue _Beretta 9mm_ pistols, except for Liquid and McGee who both appeared to be carrying old revolvers under their coats. Chambers was no expert on revolvers, but if he had to guess, he would say that the Lieutenant was carrying a _.45_ while McGee's was bigger, possibly a _Magnum_. It was nice to have a little extra firepower for a mission like this, though, and it didn't stop there. Next to Ashwood's 9mm, he could see the handle of a large combat knife of some kind, which was no problem since Liquid carried a shock baton that Chambers was pretty sure was illegal, but even this seemed insignificant when Liquid took a curved sword… a frickin _sword_ out of the SUV next.

"I found this in the contraband room." Liquid said as he gave it to McGee. "If anyone asks, you damn sure didn't get it from me, okay? And for Ashwood, I have something _special_ for you."

First he handed her a .45 pistol, and this was good since it had a lot more stopping power than the 9mm, but then even _her_ eyes widened as he took out a brand new laptop computer of some kind. She quickly took it and opened it up, and Chambers saw a series of text flash across the screen followed by a list of commands that made no sense to him. There was a good amount of ammunition for all of the weapons in the back of the SUV, as well as a small shotgun that no one had been given, but it was probably Liquid's

"Oh my God, this is… this is the new one, isn't it?" She asked while entering commands. "Liquid, the _12 Series_ isn't even supposed to be finished yet… how the hell did you even _get_ this?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets." He replied. "Now put it all back and load up… we've got a good drive ahead of us."

Everyone put their equipment back where it came from, and Liquid closed the back while everyone got into the vehicle. Lopez stretched out across the back row of seats, Chambers and Ashwood shared the middle, McGee got into the passenger seat, and last to get in was Liquid who was apparently driving. A second later he started up the engine and backed out of the parking space.

"Well, I gotta hand it to you guys." Liquid said as they started toward the exit. "You certainly look like a bunch of city people going into the mountains for vacation."

Chambers wasn't sure if that was supposed to be a compliment or an insult as they pulled out of the parking garage, but with the personality of their leader, he decided to just let it go. What he couldn't let go was the wonder he had about how Liquid had gotten this whole operation approved so easily. Having just come back from a forced extended leave, one would think that he would have been put on some kind of probation, not thrown back into the field after a single day of behaving… actually, not behaving at all. But it was too late to ask about that now, since they were out of the parking garage and on the road to who knows where?

"Okay, here's the real briefing, now that we're outa that place." Liquid said. "There's a folder up here that McGee's gonna pass around, and I want you all to take a good look at the contents."

McGee passed back the folder to Ashwood, and she gasped when she opened it. Inside was a collection of case reports of incidents that happened outside the city, and each one came with photographs that encouraged her to quickly pass it along to the others. Chambers and Lopez both looked as well, and even the half-blond man seemed to be a little shaken by the brutality and raw carnage of the photographs.

"Gentlemen and Lady… I present to you _The Cannibal Murders_." Liquid continued. "At first glance, these incidents appear to be unrelated; a home invasion here, an attack on a camper there… in all cases there have been no arrests and no witnesses. However, the one linking factor is each case is that the victims were _eaten alive_."

Ashwood grabbed the folder and took another look at the photographs, specifically looking closely at what she thought were stab wounds from a serrated knife like the one she carried. But they weren't… they actually looked like something that would happen from an animal attack, but the nameless fear in the bottom of her stomach told her that it wasn't. Her mind just wasn't ready to accept the reality of it yet.

"Are you saying that a _person_ did this?" She asked. "An actual _human being_ attacked these people and mauled them like a wild animal?"

"That's why it's called _The Cannibal Murders_." McGee replied. "Chief Irons wrote the whole thing off as a series of isolated incidents, but you can only have so many before they become not so isolated… this usually happens right about the same time that the Press gets wind of it, and then they send out people like us to do the dirty work."

"We don't have much to go on." Liquid continued. "There's a couple crime scenes for us to check out, but they're so old at this point that the evidence is probably mostly gone. We've also got a few reports about strange noises in the night, and those may or may not be related to the case. At some point we're gonna have to link up with the _Arklay County Sheriff_ since Irons wouldn't give me enough people for a full team, but for today we're gonna get settled into our base and go over the plan."

"Aren't there, like, a hundred places for a lunatic to hide up there?" Lopez asked. "Aren't there all kinds of hunting lodges and abandoned mines, and whatnot?"

"Yes, there are." McGee answered. "The Arklay Mountains are a maze of trees and rock, and Tobias here, is the only one of us who really knows the area. Make no mistake, this is probably the most dangerous assignment that you will ever take on with the RPD, but if we don't do this… well… lunatics aren't usually the type to stop on their own.

Now the SUV fell silent as everyone tried to process the reality of what they were about to face, and Chambers was really beginning to have doubts about their chances for success. He tried to stay confident, since it wasn't like he was going into the woods alone or anything, but it got harder to do so as the buildings around them got smaller and smaller until they finally passed a sign that read:

 _YOU ARE NOW LEAVING_

 _RACCOON CITY._

 _Come back soon!_

"Sooner rather than later, I hope." He whispered to himself as they drove toward the forested mountains ahead.


	21. Episode 6 The Arklay Mountains Part 1

**Resident Evil Recall: Operation Arklay**

 **Episode Six: The Arklay Mountains**

 **Part One**

 _Raccoon City Limits, 9:00 AM…_

With the smallest houses of the suburbs behind them, and even the tallest buildings vanishing from sight, the SUV continued down the main road for a few miles until they came alongside the shallowest edges of the mountains. The main road was the only way out of the valley without having to take a _long_ detour upward, and Ashwood sort of wished they would stay on this path as she looked up at the heavily forested terrain. This was not to be, however, as they took the next turn, and the sun was partially blocked out as they passed the tree line.

"Here we go, kids." Liquid said once they were through. "Welcome to the _Arklay Mountains_."

Honestly, she was surprised that the road was even _paved_ as it started to incline, but this didn't make her feel any better as the forest just got thicker and thicker. The road curved dozens of times as they went up, and up, and up, but now Ashwood could barely see through the trees. Having spent most of her life in Raccoon City, and always using the main road to get in and out, this place was like a whole different world with no lights or people, it seemed.

"Jesus, look at this place." Lopez said. "Careful, Avan, I think I just heard someone playing a _banjo_ out there."

" _Well, you're the one with a purty mouth, boy_." Chambers replied with a poorly done hillbilly accent. " _They're gonna make you squeal like a pig_."

Their conversation quickly devolved into a series of horrendous pig-noises and even worse attempts to do that awful accent, so she tried her best to ignore them altogether by opening her new field computer and turning it on. This new model was a lot faster and smaller than the one in her office, and as she brushed through the command prompts, she realized that all of the information in Liquid's case folder had already been loaded into it. The photographs and case reports were there, as well as a _Contour Map_ of the whole region between Raccoon City and Arklay Village.

Judging by the map there were steep cliffs and deep depressions all throughout the area, and there were a few locations marked on it as well. Obviously the city and the village, but also a place labeled as _Resort_ , a few that were marked _Investigate_ , and one that was simply called _Base_. _Base_ was easy to figure out, since Liquid had already told them about it, and _Investigate_ must've been the crime scenes or places of interest. As for Resort, it could only have been _The Arklay Resort_ , since from what she was told, it was the only noteworthy thing out there. She had never been there, but it was supposed to be a really fancy high-end place that brought in tourists from all over.

"We're gonna make a little stop first before we get to base." Liquid said. "About a week ago, some kids were camping at a _Scenic Overlook_ just off the road, and uh… let's just say that it didn't end the way they planned. Ashwood, if you're looking at the map, it's about six miles from Base."

Chambers and Lopez suddenly got serious with this new turn of the conversation, and they both leaned in to look at the map as Ashwood searched. It was hard to find anything specific since the contour lines and labels were the same white color against a black background. Maybe someday there would be a program that could show anywhere on Earth exactly how it looks at any given time, but that was probably several years away, if it was ever going to happen at all.

"I see it." She replied after finding the point with her finger. "It's labeled as Investigate #1. Wait a second, if this just happened a week ago, how come I didn't hear about it. The news said there hasn't been an attack in almost twice as long as that."

"Like we said earlier, the Mayor's been having it covered up." McGee explained. "Tourism has already slowed down a bit because if the attacks they _did_ report, and apparently they'd rather risk people's lives than have Umbrella as the city's only _real_ source of income. Damn bureaucrats."

"How many kids?" Chambers asked. "How many kids got killed up there?"

"Too many." Lopez answered.

"Damn right, too many, but that's why we're here." Liquid added. "I wanted to show you all this first scene, not just because it's on the way, but because I want to start off by giving you the reality of what we're facing. It isn't just random names and faces on a five second news report that are getting killed, it's our friends and family, our neighbors, our co-workers, literally anyone that you know that comes into these forested mountains could be next, but what happens when the people doing this run out of food?"

"Well, they would either starve or have to find more, I suppose." Ashwood said. "Oh God… that means…

"It means they get closer to populated areas." McGee finished. "Maybe they _start off_ with small places like Delucia and Arklay Village, but if no one stops them there either, and the people eventually go away, there's only one place left for them to go."

"Are you talking about Raccoon City?" Chambers asked. "Do you really think that a bunch of deranged cannibals would risk doing something like that _there_?"

" _Nothing_ will deter a psychopath; not a high population _or_ law enforcement." Lopez said. "But at least a bunch of freaky looking bastards jumping on people would be a lot easier to spot in the city, right?"

" _Wrong_." Liquid interrupted, making everyone fall silent. "When you think of a cannibal, you think of a blood-soaked maniac hiding in a cave somewhere, don't you? Someone that if they were ever seen in public, even my old blind Grandmother could spot them, right? Well, back in the 70's, _John Wayne Gacy_ raped and murdered at least thirty-three teenage boys and hid them in the crawlspace underneath his house, but did anyone suspect him? No, he was _Pogo the Clown_ , a local favorite at charity events and children's birthday parties. This means that the sick freaks who have been eating all these people in the mountains could be living perfectly normal lives the rest of the time… meaning that our killer or _killers_ could be…

"Anyone." Ashwood whispered. "Oh my God, they could be literally _anyone_."

The passengers in the SUV now fell silent as they kept going farther up into the mountains, and this silence continued as Liquid slowed down at a fork in the road to head in the direction following the arrow on a sign that read: _Scenic Overlook_.

 _Chief's Office, RPD, 8:45 AM…_

Not usually one for hesitation when it came to serious business, Proske found himself doing just that as he stood in the animal room between the administration hallway and Chief Irons' office. Both papers were in his hand, his own as well as the one that Liquid kept hitting him on the forehead with, and as much as he had hoped that the Lieutenant's was a forgery, it obviously wasn't. Both forms for use of the Press Conference Room were stamped for the same date and time, as well as signed in ink by the Chief, so why had this happened?

If the situation had just been left to itself, a contested room was not that big of a deal, but any time Liquid was thrown into the middle of any situation, nothing ever stayed _not a big deal_. This was crazy, because what little of the Lieutenant he knew before he went nuts, indicated that he had once been not only a good cop, but a decent person as well. No one around the RPD seemed to know exactly what happened to make him this way, but he had also asked the Heads of each Division once he got moved up, and their reaction was different than he would have expected.

"Just leave it alone, Murphy." Sergeant Branagh had said. "Some things are better off forgotten."

"That's something we don't talk about." Captain Marini had said. " _Ever_."

All of this was just too much drama for him to stand on a daily basis, but the first step of getting rid of drama was finding out what had caused it in the first place. He would probably never find out what happened to Liquid a few months ago, but at least he could sort out this whole thing with the Chief, so after taking a deep breath, he walked into the office where as usual, Chief Irons was sitting behind his desk. This situation needed to be handled diplomatically, because while there was a small chance that it was all a mistake, after their last conversation having to do with Liquid, doubts about this were high.

"Ah, my favorite Division Head." Irons said when he looked up. "Come in, have a seat… what's on your mind?"

"Chief, I need to ask you something." He replied as he set both papers on the desk. "Did you give Lieutenant Liquid permission to use that room today?"

Taking a quick look at the papers, Irons kind of smirked a little as he leaned back in his chair with his arms behind his head, and this was all the confirmation that Proske needed. But why? Why would the Chief of Police do such a petty and cruel thing when he probably already knew how it would turn out?

"Had a nice little chat with Tobias, did you?" Irons continued with a tone to suggest he was holding in a laugh. "Don't worry, Murphy, I've already had all the footage destroyed, but I hope this puts things into better perspective for you. Liquid may have been the greatest Detective in Raccoon City at one time, but now he's an embarrassment to the department, and there are people… _important_ people who want to make him go away. I'm sure you agree that we would all be better off without him, yes?"

"Okay, look, Chief, I have to be honest with you." Proske replied with the first words he could form. "I know that you and Liquid have some kind of problem, and I know that you're both trying to get rid of each other, but I don't want any part of it. Like I said before, I will investigate any _actual_ wrongdoings that the man has done, but I won't make anything up, nor will I be a part of your little _feud_ any longer."

The happy smug expression slowly melted off the Chief's face as Proske said these words, and then Irons moved his arms from behind his head, now interlocking his fingers on the desk as he leaned forward a little. He glared at Proske and his nostrils flared a little, but then it was gone. The anger seemed to just melt away as he returned to a relaxed position in his chair, and then he shrugged.

"That's unfortunate." Irons said calmly. "But if I can't depend on you, then that's the breaks, isn't it? Oh well, I suppose I'll just have to find _someone else_ to take that Captain's position, won't I? Why are you still here, Proske?"

Well, that was all that needed to be said, and it probably put a significant wound in his career, but Proske was happy as he walked out of the office. He was tired of people trying to manipulate him, so now he was going back to doing what he did best. When all was said and done, he was still a good cop, and beyond that, he didn't need to try and prove himself to anyone. Sure, he had tried to prove himself to S.T.A.R.S. once, and that went about as well as when Liquid tried it, but no more. Unfortunately, though, his personal resolve did not stop the problems that already existed within the RPD, and when Irons and Liquid finally came to blows… well… who knew _what_ would happen?


	22. Episode 6 The Arklay Mountains Part 2

**Resident Evil Recall: Operation Arklay**

 **Episode Six: The Arklay Mountains**

 **Part Two**

 _Scenic Overlook, Arklay Mountains, 9:25 AM…_

Lopez wasn't sure what he was expecting to find at the scene as Liquid brought the SUV to a stop at the Scenic Overlook just off what passed for a main road in this middle of nowhere place. The photographs of the crime scene showed a pair of viciously mutilated bodies as well as blood splattered along the ground and across the torn up tent that the teens had been using. There was also police tape roping off the entire area, but when the team got out of their vehicle and Liquid pointed to the spot, he had to look twice to make sure that it was the same.

Holding up the photo of the largest area to make a comparison, he kept looking around for something that looked similar, but it was in short supply. There was some tattered material staked down that _might_ have been a tent at one time, but other than that there was nothing. No blood, no tracks, no police tape, no nothing. It was almost like something had come in and taken everything away, but what sense did that make? If a couple of kids had been murdered here, then why on Earth would anyone want to cover it up? The people that did it, sure, but what could anyone else gain from it?

"My friends, I present to you Case #5121-C." Liquid said. "Victims have been identified as fifteen year old Maddison Russel of Stoneville, and seventeen year old Jonathan Adams of Arklay Village. Both were reasonably good kids; Maddison was on the debate team and made the honor roll almost every term, while Jonathan was the first-string goalie on the soccer team but had some trouble in math… apparently this is how they met, since the towns are so small out here that they share a school system."

Lopez continued to look around as Liquid listed off the details of the case, and it made him feel a bit more emotion than he was used to. This wasn't his first crime scene, but his duties in the city usually just included keeping nosey people away while the Detectives and forensics people did whatever it was that they did. So for him and Chambers, the victims on the few scenes that he had to secure were always anonymous, and it was quite a different thing to get all the details of them. For a moment it made him gain a little bit more respect for Liquid, but it also gave a little insight on why he was so screwed up in the head.

"Both victims were popular, and had few enemies." The Lieutenant continued. "When questioned, the parents and friends of both reported that Jonathan had a date with Maddison to go to the movies in Raccoon City. Ripped tickets to the 8:30 PM showing of _Ever After: A Cinderella Story_ were found in the victim's vehicle, so apparently they took a slight detour afterwards to have a little _happy ending_ of their own. The killer or _killers_ then waited for them to, as the kids say, _get busy_ before making their move. The victims were taken completely by surprise; Jonathan dragged out of the tent and eaten right over there somewhere, and Maddison had bits of tent-material embedded into her wounds. This suggests that the killer collapsed the tent on top of her as she hid inside, and bit right through the material to get to her."

"That in itself suggests multiple killers." McGee replied. "Jonathan was a big kid, so even if he was grabbed by surprise and dragged out, a single person would have had a tough time restraining him at all, let alone enough to be able to bite him all over like that."

"Hold on a second, I'm a little confused." Ashwood interrupted. "Couldn't it have been a single person, since they didn't bite him like that until after? And how do you even know they were having sex when it happened? Look, I don't mean to be disrespectful in any way, and I know I'm not a Detective or anything, but it seems like you're making a lot of guesses without any proper evidence."

"Hey, Lopez, let me see that case file." Liquid said.

Lopez had to admit that Ashwood had a point. They could all agree that this was the place in the file, so a crime really had happened here, but that was about all the evidence pointed to so far. So was their leader just making all of this up, or was he seeing something that the rest of them didn't? He and McGee were the experienced Detectives there, so normally they would just be believed because of that, but everyone knew that Liquid was unstable, so this was really the only way to make sure.

"Thank you." Liquid said when he handed it to him. "Now, turning to the coroner's report, I call your attention to the cause of death. Now, let's see… _autopsy performed immediately to preserve_ … _massive loss of blood_ … ah, here it is: _Analysis concludes that while some of the deepest wounds and mutilations occurred almost immediately post-mortem, the surface wounds and internal lacerations that were the actual cause of death were definitely pre-mortem_. Any questions?"

"Pre-mortem?" Chambers asked. "That means _before_ death, right? As in, these two were _eaten alive_?"

Liquid nodded as he walked up to the now nervous looking Ashwood, and then he handed her one of the photographs. It was the one of the male victim, Jonathan, where his partially mutilated body was laying on the ground in an unnatural position. Obviously their Tech Specialist wasn't used to seeing this kind of gore, even in a photograph, so she started to look away, but then he snapped his fingers and pointed back to it.

"Don't you dare, Ashwood." Liquid said. "Don't you dare go all _weak sister_ on me. Now, you asked some valid questions, and in your hand is the answer to the second one; so I want you to take a good, long look at that photograph, taking in every detail, and I want you to try and figure out how I know that Jonathan and Maddison were having sex when they were attacked."

Lopez had to admit that he was curious as well, and apparently so was Chambers, since they both moved up behind Ashwood to get a closer look while she studied the photograph. The three of them looked at it very closely for well over a minute, and then Ashwood suddenly gasped as she dropped the photograph.

"Oh, God." She said while stumbling sideways. "Oh, my God, he… he…

Her words stopped as she fell to her hands and knees, Chambers having to look away with a disgusted face as she lost her lunch all over the dirt. Lopez kind of grimaced a bit too, and he saw Liquid and McGee do a high-five before he picked up the photograph. He hadn't had a chance to figure it out before Ashwood lost it, so he took a turn examining every single gory detail, and then his eyes widened.

"Holy crap." He said as he looked at the two Detectives. "Of course they were having sex when it happened… he's still wearing the condom."

Chambers looked away in disgust as Liquid and McGee started clapping their hands, and Ashwood made a kind of retching sound before losing her breakfast as well. McGee walked up to him and took the photograph back, before putting it and the file in the SUV. Liquid, meanwhile, went over to the still coughing Ashwood, and squatted down next to her.

"That's it, Ashwood, let it all out." The Lieutenant said while patting her on the back. "When me and McGee first made Detective, Irons took us to _Subway_ and had us each eat a foot-long _Meatball Marinara_ before going on our first case… I tell ya I didn't think it was possible for two grown men to barf up _that much food_ , but we did. Hell, you should've seen Francis that day; his face was all red and his eyes were watering, and…

"I think that's enough history for the poor girl, Tobias." McGee interrupted. "The point he's trying to make, Ashwood, is that it will get easier from here. Just like with smoking a cigarette or bungee jumping, the first time always hits you the hardest, and the rest just kind of pale in comparison."

"I'm… I'm okay." Ashwood replied as she wiped off her mouth. "I think I just need some water or something."

"No, you need something for the taste." Liquid said. "Hey, Chambers, could you open the cooler under the seat in the SUV, and get Ashwood a _Vernors_ for me, please?"

"We have a cooler?" Chambers asked. "I mean, sure."

Liquid helped Ashwood to her feet as Chambers went to the SUV, and after a minute of searching he exclaimed with joy that they did in fact have a cooler. From the ice he grabbed a green can and brought it over to her, but she was hesitant to take it.

"Oh, no thank you." Ashwood said. "I had that once in _Detroit_ , it's awful."

"Will you just drink it?" Lopez asked harshly. "Something tells me that we got a lot to do today."

Reluctantly she took the can and opened it, grimacing as she took a sip, but then her eyes widened. She slowly took another sip, and then chugged down half the can in three gulps. Taking a break to get a breath, she started to say something, but then let out a belch that would put any man's best to shame.

"Oh, excuse me." She said as Lopez snickered. "Hey, this stuff is _good_. I mean, really, _really_ good… why is it good this time? It's the same can, I'm sure, but it was so bad then."

"Ashwood, you're looking at a mystery that no Detective's ever solved." McGee explained. "For some reason, if you're feeling fine then _Vernors_ tastes like regurgitated death, but if you're sick to your stomach… then it's the best soda you ever got your hands on. Don't ask why, no one knows."

"Well, as fun as this soda lesson is." Lopez spoke up. "What I want to know is why this place is so bare if the scene is only a week old."

"Part of that can be explained." Liquid replied. "It rains a lot up here, so blood and such would either be washed away or cleaned up by animals. The part I can't explain is what happened to the bodies themselves. Almost all of the evidence vanished less than twelve hours after Officers arrived on the scene; pictures, reports, and even the bodies just up and vanished. Same thing happened to every single crime scene to do with this case, and I only have a couple of them because I stole them during shift-change."

"A couple of them?!" Chambers exclaimed. "You mean, there's more!"

"A bunch more, apparently." McGee added. "But those ones haven't been reported at all. There was always a call-in on the radio, and Officers reported closing the scene later, but the evidence just up and vanished like Tobias said."

"Remember this, kids." Liquid continued. "Yes, we're out here to investigate the murders, and to stop the ones responsible, but the _biggest_ mystery… is why someone would want it covered up. All right, we're done here… load up, we still got a few miles to base."


	23. Episode 6 The Arklay Mountains Part 3

**Resident Evil Recall: Operation Arklay**

 **Episode Six: The Arklay Mountains**

 **Part Three**

 _Redbend Road, Arklay Mountains, 10:00 AM…_

There was no more idle chatter or joking around as the SUV backed out of the Scenic Overlook and back onto the main road, giving Chambers plenty of time to look at the single piece of tent material and ponder the surrounding area before they resumed the trip toward whatever their _base_ was. Like Lopez, he had secured a good number of scenes for the Detectives, but hearing all those details was starting to mess with his head. That place was now no longer just another crime scene as it got smaller in the distance, it was a place where something absolutely horrific had taken place.

"The left path on this fork takes you to Arklay Village." Liquid said as they passed a sign that described the same. "The path we're going down splits off again in a couple miles to The Arklay Resort, and but we stay on this road to get to base."

Even with just the details of the crime scene itself, Chambers would have been okay, but the names and history of each victim was what impacted him the most. They had always just been _nameless victims_ before, and once the bodies had been shipped to the morgue and the scene reopened to the public, he never gave them much thought. However, hearing the story and background of Maddison and Jonathan put a whole new set of images into his head. He imagined them going to the movies and having a good time, then deciding to stop off for as Liquid put it, _their own happy ending_ as a lot of teenagers did.

"The day is still young." McGee said. "After we get set up, I say we hit as much of the known scenes as we can, since as far as I can tell, the attacks always happen at night. I hate to say this, but it might mean splitting up so we can cross off more of the old stuff before something new happens."

Chambers was only dimly aware of the conversation as he imagined Maddison and Jonathan, probably madly in love with each other, in the middle of doing something that is supposed to be a special moment in a young person's life, when the unthinkable happens. Suddenly the tent flap is pulled open and Jonathan cries out in surprise as he is ripped from Maddison's arms. Two or three men drag him outside and the girl screams as they throw him on the ground and restrain him.

"Hold on a second." Lopez argued. "Wouldn't splitting up make us more vulnerable to being attacked or ambushed or something. I know you're out of your mind, Liquid, but whatever happened to _strength in numbers_?"

The mental images kept coming as Chambers saw Jonathan's struggling and yelling turn into desperate flailing and screaming as the assailants began to bite into his flesh. Maddison was probably paralyzed with confusion and terror as she watched from in the tent while her boyfriend begins gurgling and choking and blood starts to run along the ground. She wants to help him, but can only sit there helplessly as Jonathan slowly stops moving. He makes a final rasping sound before going limp, and the assailants continue their feast.

"Actually, we should be fine if the attacks happen at night." Ashwood said. "The way I see it, if we break up into two teams, one of two and one of three, we can safely investigate certain areas and regroup before nightfall with no problems."

Chambers tried to pay attention to the plans that were being formed by the others, but the images in his mind continued like a twisted horror film as poor little Maddison cowers in the tent before it suddenly collapses onto her. Something heavy falls onto her along with it, and she struggles to get out from under it before screaming as she feels something clamp down onto her shoulder. It continues to clamp down harder and harder, tearing through the flesh as she cries and flails her arms helplessly at it. Then she screams again as she feels another bits in her leg… then another in her back…

"Then we would need to decide who is going to go where." Liquid replied. "I would imagine that the rest of the old crime scenes will be as barren as the last one, so they're low priority. I still need to get in touch with the Arklay County Sheriff, and, um… I suppose the resort still needs to be investigated as well."

"Well, everyone in Arklay County knows you, Tobias." McGee replied. "You'd probably get the least pushback about jurisdiction and whatnot, so you should go into town, and I'll check out the resort."

Finally the mental images were stopping, allowing Chambers to rejoin the current discussion. So, now they were talking about splitting up, he thought. That was never a good idea in the movies, but on the other hand they were short staffed, so he supposed that it would be the only way for them to get anything done in a reasonable amount of time. But how were they going to split up the teams? Chambers didn't really feel safe going with Liquid, but he also didn't want to be split up from Lopez, but couldn't leave poor Ashwood alone with him either. Even if their leader was already having an affair with Detective Carver, he had heard about the whole _Valentine Saga_ , so he wasn't sure what to do.

"The resort already has security, so the smaller team should go there." Liquid continued. "After we get settled in, I want you to take Chambers and head down there."

Well, okay, Chambers thought happily. Really dodged a bullet that time, and now instead of heading into some hick town to find Farmer Jack or whoever the Sheriff was, he was going to get to spend the day hanging out at a high-end resort. It was a bummer that he had to separate from Lopez, but at least Ashwood would be okay with him to look after her, because who knows what a bunch of people who were friends with Tobias Liquid were going to be like? Also, he highly doubted that the noises reported by the resort had anything to do with the case, since the attacks had all happened in isolated areas so far, so it was going to be an easy day.

The SUV continued down the road, passing the sign for The Arklay Resort, and keeping on going until the vehicle started to shake as the pavement ended. Dirt and dust was kicking up behind them as they rounded a curve, making it almost impossible to see what was behind them, and it was a particularly dry day, so the cloud around them just got worse and worse until they were blind on the sides as well. Still up and up the road took them, and Chambers was beginning to think that it would never end, but then the vehicle started to slow down as they pulled into what looked like a driveway. It was graveled, making for a smoother end to the journey, and as the dust cleared, he saw that they were parked in front of a really nice cabin.

"Okay, kids, we're here." The Lieutenant announced as he put it in park and shut off the engine. "Everybody out; grab some gear and bring it on inside."

It had two floors and a basement, with a large yard where the grass was getting overgrown. Around the sides and back, there was a quickly thickening presence of trees as if the forest was trying to eat the residence, but off to one side the trees suddenly stopped and the sky was visible as if there was nothing beyond them. Besides the grass there were a couple other flaws that Chambers began to notice. For one, the door looked like it had been improperly installed, or maybe once broken and quickly repaired. And then there was the window; instead of glass and a screen like all the others, a single one of them, one of the larger ones, was boarded up completely with wooden planks.

"Cozy." Lopez said as they got out. "A bunch of people from the city taking a trip out to a creepy cabin in the middle of the woods… isn't this how, like, every horror movie _ever made_ starts?"

"I know, right?" Chambers replied while stretching his legs. "Helpful hint: If you find a strange book that's written in another language, just leave it alone."

They all grabbed a share of the equipment and weapons in the back of the SUV, and Liquid was leading them toward the front door when Chambers noticed the burned-wood plaque that was mounted next to the door. It was about the size of a small pizza box, shaped like a sideways oval with routed edges, and across the body in elaborate lettering was written: _The Liquid Family_. There wasn't really anything wrong with this in itself, although strange that Liquid would choose his own cabin as base during a complicated mission. Although, it did offer certain advantages, like the comforts of home while not investigating, and a relaxed setting for making plans.

Except Liquid didn't look relaxed as he stepped onto the porch and unlocked the door with a key from his pocket. He looked stressed or maybe anxious, and this feeling only intensified as he pushed the poorly repaired door open with a slow _squeak_ of the hinges moving. Only a moment ago their leader had been calm and collected, even while reading off the details of the crime scene, but now something was definitely wrong. Liquid motioned for them to set what they were carrying down on counters and the table, and the next time Chambers looked at him, the Lieutenant's hands were shaking a little as he looked down the hall.

"Are you okay?" Ashwood asked with uncertainty in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Liquid replied with even more uncertainty in his. "I'm sorry, it's just… it's just that it's still a little hard for me to be here. I thought enough time had gone by, but it's just…

The Lieutenant had to turn away, and took in a labored breath that sounded more like a gasp as he leaned on the counter top, and he pointed to McGee, whom nodded in return before clearing his throat.

"Welcome to the new base of operations for _Task Force Arklay_." The Detective began. "This is also the first site of, um… Case #5081-G… the first reported incident in a string of violent deaths that would become known as _The Cannibal Murders_."


	24. Episode 6 The Arklay Mountains Part 4

**Resident Evil Recall: Operation Arklay**

 **Episode Six: The Arklay Mountains**

 **Part Four**

 _Liquid Family Cabin, Arklay Mountains, 11:00 AM…_

It usually took quite a bit to surprise Lopez, but this new revelation had done it, and at least now he understood why the Lieutenant had wanted to form this Task Force so quickly. He didn't blame the man for wanting revenge after his wife and son had been killed so violently, but this also put him on edge. It was basic police procedure to keep people, especially Detectives, off of a case if they had any personal connection to it, and Liquid knew this, as did Irons… so what the hell was he doing on this one?

Lopez continued to wonder about this as their leader gave them the tour of the scene, and like the Scenic Overlook, it was barren. The house was spotlessly clean, aside from the boarded up window and the half-hanging door, even though the scene Liquid described was vastly different. He talked about furniture being overturned and both points of entry being broken from the outside, and then they moved slightly down the hall to the bathroom. Like the front room, it was cleaned as if someone came in to do it regularly.

"We found my wife over there, by the tub." Liquid explained with an overly stern tone that suggested he was trying to hide his feelings. "Those scattered holes in the wall right there are blasts from her shotgun; three, in fact, and when we got here the wall was covered with splattered blood. So whoever was here, she hit them three times. You can tell, because the holes in the tile-wall are not in complete circles."

"Were they wearing vests?" Lopez asked as he looked at the missing part of each circle pattern. "Like, you know… _really_ good vests?"

"That wouldn't explain the blood." Chambers replied. "Or why everything is so clean now… uh, Liquid… did you clean up the evidence?"

"No, I didn't." The Lieutenant explained. "I repaired the door and window a couple days ago when I decided to use this place as our headquarters, but that was the first time I'd been here since that night."

He went on to explain how he had been in Arklay Village with Irons and the Arklay Deputies, and how much of a mess they had found upon returning. Obviously Lopez knew that Liquid hadn't been in his right mind that night, so some procedural mistakes were made, but then how did everything get cleaned up? The only thing that Lopez could imagine was that the killers came back to the scene later in order to destroy any evidence against them, but that would mean that they weren't dealing with a couple looneys who were hold-up in a cave somewhere. It had to be people who, unless they were actually attacking someone, were living out normal lives out in the open. Liquid was right… they could be looking for _anyone._

Their leader led them farther down the hall, giving Lopez a little time to process what he had just learned. So far in this case, there were no witnesses, and evidence had a bad habit of quickly vanishing after collected. Coming back to the scene of a crime to clean up was one thing, how did they manage to get evidence once it was already at the police station? Liquid, Irons, and the others all had iron-clad alibis for the actual attack, since they were all together in that village down the road, but what about the actual evidence gathering? The Lieutenant had admitted to stealing what little evidence he had, casting suspicion on himself as an accomplice, but then again McGee had vouched for him and clearly already knew a lot of the case details as well. So who were they looking for?

His thoughts were interrupted as they reached the end of the hall, and the door opened into a child's bedroom. Again, it had been cleaned to the same standard as the rest of the house, and Liquid tried his best to hold his composure when he started to talk, but this time it was too much and he had to walk back out into the hallway. The room itself didn't seem very unique; there was a bed, dresser, and night stand, as well as a large chest with some toys sticking out of the half-closed top, and a closet with some shirts hanging up. There was also a photograph sitting on the night stand in a damaged frame as if it had fallen.

The picture was of Liquid and Barry Burton of S.T.A.R.S., as well as a little boy and girl in front of them. All of them were dressed in fishing gear, holding up the various amounts of fish that each had caught, and the little girl seemed to be pushing the boy away while he tried to put his arm around her. There was also a little writing on the photograph, itself. The writing was big and shaky as if done by a child, and faded like it had been done a while ago in a light color crayon. The words _Bestest Pals_ were written between Liquid and Barry, and there was a poorly drawn heart around the little girl's head with the words _My Polly_ written next to it.

"This is where the second victim was found." McGee said as they looked around at the rest of the room. "From what we could figure out, the boy must've run in here to hide when his mother was shooting at the killers, again suggesting multiple suspects. The scratches on the floor seem to indicate that he hid under the bed and was then dragged back out to be devoured. According to Tobias, it was the same level of carnage and brutality that was described at the Scenic Overlook."

This was almost too much for Lopez to handle. It was bad enough to think about innocent teenagers being ripped apart like in a bad _slasher film_ , but the kid in that picture couldn't have been any more than eight or nine years old at the most. Maybe being a regular Patrol Officer was better than being a Detective or a member of S.T.A.R.S. after all. Sure, they got all the glory and prestige, but they also had to see things like this on a daily basis. He could tell that Chambers was getting choked up by this as well, but Lopez was getting _angry_. I mean, here was this innocent little kid who never did nothing to nobody, minding his own business, and making some sad attempts to get a kiss from his first crush.

"What kind of a sick bastard does this to a kid?" Lopez asked the others.

"The kind we're going to stop, that's what kind." Ashwood answered, breaking her recent silence. "I had doubts about this assignment before, but now I wouldn't trade it even if they offered to make me a S.T.A.R.S. _Captain_."

"I'm glad to see that you're all coming around." Liquid said as they left the bedroom. "Now, I'm gonna go into the basement and turn the power back on, you guys get yourselves and this equipment set up."

With that, Liquid vanished through another side door, and his boots could be heard thumping down a set of wooden stairs. Chambers was helping Ashwood get her computer surveillance equipment set up on the kitchen table, and McGee was peeking into the other rooms that they had not gone into yet. Suddenly Lopez felt like a moron since they hadn't even checked all of the cabin for intruders before getting started, so he turned and crept up the staircase to the second floor. The lights came on when he was about half way up, which meant that their leader hadn't been jumped and throat-slashed… at least, probably not, and now Lopez held his breath to make less noise as he reached the top of the stairs.

The upstairs was a single large room, obviously belonging to Liquid and his deceased wife, judging by the king size bed and the kinds of furniture. With no closets and the bed sitting too low for anyone to hide under, checking this room was easy, and a few seconds later Lopez was confident that they were alone in the cabin… at least for now. So he returned to the stairs and reached the bottom just as Liquid was coming back up from the basement. Meanwhile, it seemed like Ashwood and Chambers had finished hooking up the extra equipment to the computer that Liquid had given her.

"Okay, it looks like we're connected." Ashwood said as data flashed across her screen. From here, I'll be able to upload reports, images, and scans of evidence directly to the main computer in the RPD's database whenever my computer is connected to these server devices. We're ready to begin."

"Good." Liquid replied. "Then let's get to it."

Ashwood disconnected her computer as he started toward the front door, and Lopez followed everyone else as they went with him outside. There was a large blue tarp off to the side of the cabin that he wasn't sure if he had seen before or not, but it was what the Lieutenant was moving toward. Quickly pulling it away, the moving tarp revealed another SUV; not one that belonged to the RPD or anything, but still it was nice to know that there was a second vehicle there just in case something happened.

"Okay, we're losing daylight, people." Liquid said as he tossed a set of keys to McGee. "Francis, you take Chambers and investigate _The Arklay Resort_. I want you to check every inch of that place, talk to every guest and staff member, and if necessary wait until dark to find out what those noises they talked about were. Ashwood, Lopez, you two come with me."

"What, and just leave that equipment there?" Ashwood asked. "Shouldn't I stay here and look after it?"

"Normally, I would agree with you." McGee answered. "But this equipment needs a hardwired power source that a vehicle just can't produce. That, and thanks to Chief Irons, we don't have enough people to put a team everywhere at once, and I'll be _damned_ if I'm gonna let one of us be somewhere alone."

They both had valid points, and Lopez actually wished that the redhead pilot had been allowed to join them just so that the two of them could stay and guard the equipment. Given the choice between leaving stuff unguarded and keeping a team member safe, he had to go with the team member, and besides; Liquid's wife emptied her shotgun at the last attackers and that didn't help her very much, so there was no point in having Ashwood stay there even if the killers _did_ come back for some reason.

"Oh, very well." She resigned. "But I get the front seat."

"That's the spirit." Liquid replied while patting her on the back kind of hard. "McGee, I want radio checks on the hour. Let's move out."

McGee and Chambers got into the SUV that they rode there in, and a few seconds later it started to move. They backed out of the driveway, and McGee honked the horn as they started on their way toward _The Arklay Resort_. Liquid carried the other set of keys, so he unlocked this second SUV, which Lopez assumed was his, and everyone climbed inside. A moment later the engine started, and their leader pushed down on the accelerator, starting them on their way toward the famed Arklay Village.


	25. Episode 7 Investigations Part 1

**Resident Evil Recall: Operation Arklay**

 **Episode Seven: Investigations**

 **Part One**

 _Redbend Road, Arklay Mountains, 12:30 PM…_

Without all of the conversation about the case, the drive back down Redbend Road seemed to take a little longer than when they had first come up, but that was fine because it gave McGee more time to plan his approach. The reports from _The Arklay Resort_ about strange noises at night were vague at best, so he and Chambers were going to have to start at the beginning, but the good thing about that was that they had plenty of time to gather information before the sun went down.

"I'm really gonna need your help on this one, kid." He explained as they approached the fork in the road. "Now, there's a good chance that the noises at the resort are completely unrelated to the case, but that doesn't mean we get to let our guard down. I know you've secured scenes before, but have you ever looked for clues?"

"No, I haven't." Chambers replied during the turn that would start them toward their destination. "Sergeant Branagh always told us to keep everyone out of the Detectives' way, including ourselves."

This was a little disappointing, but not unexpected. After all, both Chambers and Lopez had only been working at the RPD for just shy of a month, but there was an opportunity in this as well. Sure, it meant that McGee would have to do the majority of the investigation work, but it also meant that he could teach the kid the _right_ way to handle a scene, instead of that ignorant crap they had applicants study for the _Detective's Exam_. The book told about checking for fingerprints and collecting fluid samples, and that was fine, but _real_ Detective work was about being able to talk to people while watching for little tells that pointed to suspicion of guilt or innocence.

"Okay, here's how this is gonna go down." McGee continued. " _The Arklay Resort_ isn't like kicking down the door of some _crack-house_ ; these are high-end people who are used to being kissed up to by the riff-raff… which in their eyes, would be us. They get offended at even being _questioned_ about a crime, and there's a good chance that they'll start the whole ' _do you know who I am?_ ' nonsense if you back them into the corner."

"So, how do we handle them?" Chambers asked.

That was a fair question, and again this was an opportunity to show him the right way versus what the book would tell him. The book would say that when dealing with persons of high status, their privacy and public appearance should take priority. All questioning would be done in secret, with nothing written down or recorded, and at least two of the wealthy scumbag's lawyers present just to make sure that nothing tarnished their reputation. This method certainly kept everyone happy, but it also tripled the time that it usually took to carry out an investigation, and it also made McGee mad. If they were able to grab a hard working middle-class person in broad daylight and perp-walk them in front of a news camera, then why should others be able to get out of such treatment just because they were wealthy?

"We keep everything quiet, sure." McGee continued. "But these are the kind of people who value their reputation more than anything, so a little hint about making their involvement in our investigation public usually loosens their tongues. If they say you can't perform a search without a warrant, tell them that you will be back shortly with one… along with a dozen cops and some news cameras to make sure it's all documented. If they threaten to sue you for harassment or slander for talking to them, remind them that we can legally detain them for twenty-four hours without charge, or up to ninety-six hours if we suspect they are involved in a serious crime."

"So, we use their pride and status against them?" Chambers asked. "That actually, um, sounds like fun."

This reaction pleased the Detective as they continued down a sloping part of the road. It was good to know that his partner for this part of the investigation wasn't a puppet of politics, but at the same time he didn't want the kid to break _too many_ rules, so it was important to find a balance. A few minutes later the road leveled off, and then they rounded a large curve to where the dense forest gave way to a large clearing where the resort sat. The huge white building looked like it didn't belong anywhere near this part of the world, with its ten floors and perfectly manicured grounds, and the parking lot that was filled with expensive cars only added to this _out of place_ feeling.

"Wow, look at this place." Chambers commented as he looked at it.

A metal fence blocked off the resort from the rest of the world, but through it they could see elaborate stone fountains, swimming pools that were still covered over in preparation for the summer season. There were also several recreational facilities, including a spa, gym, docks for sailboat rental on the edge of _Lake Stoneville_ , and a golf course where McGee could see a couple carts moving around as the guests moved to the next hole. McGee had to admit that he was also impressed by the looks of this place, having only been a guest there once a few years back after winning a radio contest, and the grounds were nothing compared to what the _inside_ of the building looked like.

The parking lot was only accessible to valet drivers, but the Detective wasn't about to let some pimple-faced boy have access to a police SUV, especially when they had weapons in the back. So he slowed down near the front door of the building long enough to show his badge, causing the valet to stop in his tracks with a confused look on his face for a second before waving them through into the parking area. The nice thing about a lot like this was not having to worry about people walking around or other vehicles suddenly flying out of their spaces because the driver was too busy putting on her lipstick or something to pay attention. A moment later they pulled into a space, and McGee shut off the engine.

"Keep your sidearm concealed as much as possible." He explained as they took off their seatbelts. "The heavy weapons stay out here; we'll get them before dark in case of trouble, though."

"Got it." Chambers replied as they opened the doors. "Let's do this."

 _Arklay Village Limits, 12:45 PM…_

The ride back down Redbend road was awkwardly silent as the second SUV turned the opposite way at the fork in the road, now heading toward Arklay Village, and Liquid was thankful for this silence. He needed time to think, not just about how he was going to approach the County Sheriff about the mission his team was on, but how he was going to handle being in this village again. The last time he was there, it was to play the annual pool game between the RPD and Arklay County Sheriff's Office, and that was the night everything went to hell, so it was taking a bit of concentration to stay focused.

Meeting with Sheriff Thompson and coordinating a joint effort to stop _The Cannibal Murders_ was going to be easy, but what he was _not_ looking forward to was seeing the County Commissioner again. Katrina Winters-Yvonne, or _Aunt Yvonne_ as she was known to him, was his late wife's Aunt, as well as the County-level equivalent to Raccoon City Mayor Michael Warren. Beyond the city limits, she called the shots, and it was really her support that he needed in order to make an effective investigation; not because he was unable to manage something like this on his own, but because a low profile mission would be next to impossible if a curious Deputy Sheriff happened to spot some suspicious _city-folk_ up to no good in the woods.

Arklay Village was situated in the center of a low valley in the middle of the Arklay Mountains, and for most people it was a surprise to see nothing but dense forests, before suddenly passing a small sign that read: _Welcome to Arklay Village_ , before the valley suddenly popped into view. The village was nothing special, only the total size of a couple city blocks, and mostly made of small houses that completely surrounded the few small businesses in the center. However, the center of town was not his destination, instead slowing down and pulling the SUV into the gravel parking lot of _The Arklay Tavern_.

"This doesn't look like the Sheriff's Station." Ashwood said as he turned off the engine.

"My God, you're right." Liquid replied sarcastically while taking off his seatbelt. "Meetings can take a long time, especially with outside law enforcement agencies, so I decided that we'll stop for lunch first."

"I heard _that_." Lopez agreed while opening the door. "Rednecks might not be very smart or up to date on anything, but they can usually cook pretty well."

"Wait a second." Ashwood argued while having to get out to intercept the others. "We're on a mission to stop a brutal murderer… how can you even _think_ about eating at a time like this?"

"First order of business, Ashwood, survival." Liquid explained. "Besides, no one works efficiently on an empty stomach, so in you go."

She kind of huffed before following Lopez into the tavern through the swinging saloon-style doors, and the first thing Liquid heard when he joined them was _Every Light In The House_ by _Trace Adkins_ playing over the stereo. There were only a few patrons in the place, being that this was a workday and all, but they all stopped what they were doing to look at the group that just walked in. Well, they seemed to be looking more at Ashwood and Lopez, which was expected because neither one of them looked like they belonged there.

"Tobias!" A voice called out from one of the back tables. "Tobias Liquid! What the hell you doin back in town!? Get yourself over here, boy!"

Immediately heading toward the voice as his vision adjusted, Liquid saw that it was Jesse Gumb, one of the Deputies, who had called him. He sat leaned back in the chair, proudly displaying the star on his brown uniform while his stereotypical cowboy hat sat on the table. Lopez and Ashwood followed Liquid as he reached the table, and then Gumb stood up and the two men hugged for a second before the Deputy motioned for them all to sit down, which they did.

"Hey, Gary!" Gumb called to the bartender. "Liquid's back in town; get some spicy wings and _Coors Light_ over here on the double!"

"Hey, you got it!" Gary called back. "Welcome home, Tobias!"

Liquid nodded to him, and turned in the seat so that he was facing Gumb. The usual pleasantries were exchanged; _how've you been_ , _what'cha been up to_ , that sort of thing, and a moment later a small plate of chicken wings covered in hot sauce was set in front of each one of them. A cold frosty beer bottle was also set down for each, and Liquid wasted no time in popping off the cap and taking a swig before tearing into his first wing like a crazed animal. Meanwhile, Lopez kind of hesitated before taking a small bite of the wing, and Ashwood was just kind of looking at the plate, even when Lopez decided that the meat was worth tearing into.

"Holy crap, these are good!" Lopez exclaimed with a mouthful. "Dig in, Ashwood, they're great!"

"Yeah, eat up, city-girl." Gumb laughed while playfully slapping her leg. "Its days of bitin you back are _long_ gone."

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" She accused while glaring at Liquid. "You're trying to make me fat… I'm already going to have to exercise for a _week_ without stopping to undo what damage you already caused."

"Oh, Jesus, Ashwood." Liquid replied while taking another bite. "It's a chicken wing, not a damn _Snickers_ bar."

"Yeah, don't be shy, honey." Gumb continued while putting his hand back on her leg. "Besides, you bulk them thighs up a bit, you'll be just about the perty-est thing what ever walked through this town. I'm Jesse Gumb, by the way."

"Kendra Ashwood." She replied, seemingly thankful that he had to move his hand to shake hers. "Officer… Kendra Ashwood."

"All right, you two, that's enough flirting." Liquid interrupted. "All right, Jesse, where's Adam? I got one hell of a proposition for him."


	26. Episode 7 Investigations Part 2

**Resident Evil Recall: Operation Arklay**

 **Episode Seven: Investigations**

 **Part Two**

 _The Arklay Resort, 1:00 PM…_

Making sure that his sidearm was hidden under his jacket, closed the side door of the SUV and then followed McGee across the parking lot toward the front entrance of the resort. The double doors were made mostly of heavily tinted glass, as was the archway above them, showing that this reduced the amount of sunlight coming in by about two thirds once they walked in and the doors swung shut behind them. This made it appear that it was late in the evening outside, instead of being just a little after noon.

"Oh, wow." Chambers said as he looked around.

The lack of light coming in from outside was made up for by the elaborate chandeliers and floor lamps scattered throughout the interior of the main lobby, which most small houses could have probably fitted into easily. The floors were made completely of well-polished terrazzo, all of the couches and chairs in sight were real leather, and the top of the front desk that McGee was now leaning on was a pretty blue marble. The people were also dressed up just as elaborately as if the front door had led into another world where everyone was a millionaire… well… except for him and McGee.

"Uh… can I help you?" The receptionist asked after looking disapprovingly at them.

"Yes, you can, honey." McGee replied while flashing his badge discreetly. "I'm Detective McGee, this is Officer Chambers; we would like to speak with the Resort Manager, please."

She just looked at the two of them for a second as if she didn't know what to do, and then she kind of nervously smiled before picking up the desk phone and speaking into it in a hushed voice once someone answered. Chambers moved up to the desk and joined the Detective in leaning on it as the woman kept looking at them while speaking too softly for them to hear. A few moments later she hung up, and was a little hesitant to look up at them.

"It will be just a moment." She said quietly.

"There's no need to be nervous around us." Chambers replied, trying to be friendly. "I know we're cops, but I'm actually a pretty nice guy once you get to know me."

The receptionist just looked at him for a second with the same look of not knowing what to do, but there was also a sign of offence to his comment, revealed by her crinkling her nose and scoffing a bit as she looked him up and down.

"I hope you don't take offence to this." She replied sharply. "But unless you make _at least_ six-figures a year… I don't have any interest in _getting to know you_."

Now it was Chambers' turn to not know what to do, so he just stood there stupidly as McGee shook his head. The receptionist returned to her work a second later, and Chambers was still trying to think of something to say back to her insult, when the door behind her swung open. Behind it was a balding man in a nice suit, who looked around for a second before spotting them, and then he franticly waved to them to come over, while trying to stay out of sight. With still nothing to say, Chambers followed the Detective over to the door, and the balding man quickly shut it once they were inside.

There were blinds set at the top of the door, which he immediately put down and closed as if he were afraid of being seen with them. This area was just as well maintained as the lobby, but it was a narrow hallway with fluorescent lights across a low ceiling, and several doors to what looked like offices on both sides.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The balding man demanded in an angry yet hushed voice. "This isn't some _General Store_ where you can come in and harass the staff at any time you like; we cater to guests of the highest social status from all over the world, so you had _better_ have a good reason for being here today, or…

His speech was interrupted when McGee suddenly grabbed him by the arm and twisted it behind his back. He then shoved the balding man up against the wall, and restrained his other arm in the same way before taking out a pair of handcuffs out from behind his back. Chambers again found himself not knowing how to react as the Detective snapped the cuffs on the now stammering balding man's wrists, and could only wonder how this was going to play out.

"Stop resisting." McGee ordered while tightening the cuffs. "You're under arrest for _Obstruction of Justice_ , _Verbally Assaulting a Police Officer_ , _Resisting Arrest_ , and _Disorderly Conduct_. You have the right to remain silent; anything you say can and will be used against you in a Court of Law. You have the right to an Attorney; if you are unable to afford one, one will be provided to you free of charge. Do you understand these rights as I have explained them?"

"Wait, wait, please, wait!" The balding man stammered as McGee started to move him toward the door. "Stop, please! There's been a misunderstanding, please!"

The poor man was sweating bullets, and McGee kind of smirked at Chambers before taking the cuffs off. The balding man took a moment to catch his breath and wipe the sweat off his forehead before turning around to face the two cops. Suddenly it was like looking at a completely different person, the way the balding man cowered a bit and shook nervously, so Chambers would definitely have to remember that move.

"Oh, thank you so much, Officers." The balding man continued while rubbing his wrists. "I'm Reginald, the General Manager of _The Arklay Resort_ … how can I help you?"

"Well, we came here to investigate reports of strange noises." McGee replied while shooting a quick wink to Chambers. "But you're behavior has been _pretty_ suspicious, so I think we're gonna have to do a _full_ investigation of your facilities, here. Isn't that right, Chambers?"

"Uh… yeah." Chambers replied. "We need to check _everything_ ; the food, uh, the sauna, and we… um… need to do a stakeout for the noises, from, uh… your best room."

"Oh, well, um, I suppose a tour can be arranged." Reginald answered nervously.

"No, no, you're missing the point." McGee continued. "We need to blend in with the other guests so that no one gets suspicious, see? That means a key to your finest suite, free room service, _and HBO_ at no charge. I mean, unless you want me to put the cuffs back on and walk you out of here in front of the guests."

Reginald shook his head, and then smiled nervously before opening the door and motioning for them to follow him out. McGee gave a quick thumbs up as he followed him, and Chambers knew that he had made the right choice by teaming up with him as he also went out the door.

 _Arklay Village, 1:45 PM…_

With her stomach burning from the spicy wings and beer provided to them by Deputy Gumb, Ashwood let out a loud _belch_ that any college frat-boy would have been proud of just as she was about to open the side door of Liquid's SUV. She felt it all the way down in her intestines, and groaned in misery as she leaned against the door. None of the others seemed to have any problem eating horrible things like this; Liquid licking his fingers as they walked back into the gravel parking lot, and Lopez sneaking another wing out of his takeout box, but this was nothing like her normal diet.

"Hey, Sheriff, it's Jesse." Gumb said into the radio receiver while leaning on his car. "Tobias Liquid's back in town, wants to see you about something."

" _Tobias?! Well, say no more, Jesse_." Sheriff Thompson's voice replied over the speaker. " _You bring that damn city-boy down to headquarters; I got ribs on the grill and plenty of Busch in the fridge_."

"I am _never_ leaving this town." Lopez said while taking another bite.

Oh God, Ashwood thought as she heard them talk about even more food once they got to the Sheriff's Station. It hurt her diet enough to have a single _naughty day_ during the week, but first _The Grill 13_ , then coffee-maker hotdogs, spicy wings, and now ribs… it was like something out of The Twilight Zone, and with the way her stomach was revolting against her, it felt like she was going to explode if she didn't find a way to escape.

"You okay, Ashwood?" Liquid asked after she let out another _belch_. "I got some more Vernors if you want."

She just shook her head as she opened the door, and groaned again as she got into the passenger seat. Lopez climbed into the back and laid across the seat a moment later, and the slamming of the doors from both him and Liquid getting in was too much. Hopefully some of it would digest before they got to their destination, and she put down the window so that the moving wind could help her as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Okay, I just gotta say something, here." Lopez spoke up as they got back onto the road. "Now, I'm not trying to be a jerk or anything, Liquid, but I just find it a little weird that everyone in this town seems to, you know… _like_ you for some reason."

"Why is that weird?" Liquid replied. "I'm a likeable guy."

For a moment there was silence in the SUV, but then both Lopez and Ashwood burst out laughing, but Ashwood had to stop when her stomach rumbled again. Oh, there was _definitely_ a visit to the toilet in her future, she just wasn't too thrilled about that being the first impression she made on the Arklay County Sheriff. Well, technically it would be the second, since the first was her spending a half hour deflecting Deputy Gumb's obvious flirting, but maybe the toilet thing would finally make him stop.

"Are you kidding me?" Lopez asked. "No offence, but you're like, the most _uncharismatic_ guy in Raccoon City."

"Well, good thing this isn't Raccoon City, then." Liquid replied. "Things are done a little bit differently out here in Arklay County, and yes I have a lot of friends out here, but then again, crimes aren't solved by being liked. Crimes are solved by not being afraid to piss off the big bad people in charge, and sticking it to the bad guys no matter if they're a local crack-head or the damn Mayor's daughter. That's why we're out here, boys and girls… and when we drag the sick monsters responsible for all these deaths into the RPD, we're going to rub our victory right in Chief Irons' face."

Silence fell inside the SUV after Liquid's speech was finished, and Ashwood was thankful for her attention being taken off of her rumbling stomach, but now her mixed thoughts were returning about this mission. Liquid was driven and dedicated to solving this case, for sure, but his personal involvement with the victims as well as his vendetta again the RPD's Chief could easily cloud his judgement. She knew in her heart that things were going to get bad, like, _really_ bad before this mission was over, and she just hoped that everyone's head was in the game when it did.


	27. Episode 7 Investigations Part 3

**Resident Evil Recall: Operation Arklay**

 **Episode Seven: Investigations**

 **Part Three**

 _The Arklay Resort, 3:00 PM…_

Now that the manager and staff of the resort were cooperating, McGee found that things were going a lot more smoothly as he and Chambers began the investigation. It was amazing how much of an impact a little threat of arrest could have on even the most stubborn of people, and not only did the manager agree to provide them with anything they needed during the course of their duties, but he also assigned the front desk receptionist to make sure that everything went smoothly, which seemed to make Chambers happy.

In order to keep a low profile, they would need to fit in with the other guests, so they were given a large suite on the ninth floor, as well as full access to all of the resort's recreational facilities, and free room service, which Reginald was more than insistent that the resort was happy to pay for. Most of these things had nothing to do with their mission, but McGee didn't like people looked down on the working class, so this was his way of _sticking it to the man_. It also amused him to see Chambers constantly calling the receptionist up to their room for simple requests that he could easily have done himself, but she had also been disrespectful, so he thought of it as Karma.

"You called me up here for _ice_?" She asked while trying to hide her growing anger. "But the ice machine is _literally_ thirty feet from your door."

"I know, right?" Chambers replied happily. "And now you are _literally_ four feet closer to it than I am."

She huffed angrily before turning around and doing a hard walk to the machine, where Chambers watched as she filled up the bucket. She seemed to have calmed down a little by the time she got back, but then Chambers smiled again, and she roughly shoved the bucket into his hands before walking away so hard that she was almost stomping.

"Thank you, Tracy." He called after her with a light laugh. "This really means a lot to me… see you soon."

McGee laughed a little himself as his younger partner went over to the sink and dumped the ice out of the bucket. This was probably not the last time that he would torment the receptionist, but they still had a job to do, and now it was time to get back to it. They had only had time so far to ask a few guests that had been in the lobby about the noises that had been reported, and it had been a lot of work to do it in a way that wouldn't reveal them as cops. As far as the other guests knew, McGee was a rich _Ford_ executive from Detroit, and Chambers was his son. Their explanation for not being as well dressed as the others was that they liked to keep a low profile when they traveled, but for all this effort, only one of the guests they had talked to had heard anything.

"Here's what we have so far." McGee began once Chambers sat down. "Reports of strange noises at night, further described by one of the guests as a sort of scraping or slow sliding kind of sound, like someone was out looking for something. Said guest believes the sound to be coming from outside, but is only in his room at night, so he wouldn't know if it was happening in the daytime."

"Then we'll probably have to stake this place out tonight." Chambers replied. "But we only talked to a few guests, so we might still get some leads from one of the others."

McGee nodded in agreement. The kid was catching on fast, and he was right about their options. He didn't really want to leave the Task Force broken up for any significant length of time, but if there was any chance that the reports from this place were connected to _The Cannibal Murders_ , then it needed to be further explored. Sure, the possibility was remote; probably just some animals rummaging through the garbage outside at night, or maybe some harmless drifters looking for a place to sleep near the building's exhaust since it was still pretty cold at night at this time of year.

"Okay, we'll stay here tonight and check it out." McGee continued. "But for now we keep on the guests, and we'll talk to the night shift staff tonight as well. All right, I want you to tour the facilities, like the pool house and the gym and see what people know. I'm gonna start at the golf course clubhouse, and work my way to the bar."

"Sounds good." Chambers said. "Oh, since we don't have radios, do you just want to meet up back here in a couple hours?"

It was a good point that they didn't have radios, since they left them in the SUV along with the rifle and shotgun, nor could they use the radios even if they were carrying them if they wanted to keep their cover. This wouldn't have been so stressful if they were dealing with middle or lower class people, but these damn rich people were sure to clam up the moment they realized they were talking to the police. They didn't want to risk their names being tarnished by being involved in a criminal investigation, even if the case wasn't about them, no matter how many people could be saved by their information.

"Let's meet back here just before the restaurant serves dinner." McGee decided. "Then we'll go over anything we've learned, get some really expensive room service, and see what the night brings."

Chambers nodded, and they both stood up before making sure that they both had their room keys. This was a really high-end place, so instead of normal keys, they were given plastic cards that had a magnetic strip, like the ones used to enter Soviet bases in _James Bond_ movies. All these ones did was open the doors to their room and resort facilities, so there was nothing top secret there.

"Okay." McGee said as they turned toward the door. "Let's go."

 _Arklay County Sheriff Station, 3:00 PM…_

Again, things were not going exactly like Ashwood had expected. It had only been a few miles to the station where they were supposed to meet this Sheriff Thompson, and thankfully her stomach managed to settle down a bit after changing her mind and grabbing another of those _Vernors_ drinks from the cooler. She was going to have to remember to stock up on this stuff once they got back to the city, and probably find some more at the _General Store_ or whatever this little town had, since she could smell cooking meat as they pulled into the parking lot. The building was small with only one floor, and outside there was an old metal grill that was permanently fixed to the concrete, where a couple Deputies were drinking beer and flipping over some kind of meat.

"Seriously?" Ashwood asked as the vehicle stopped. "Is eating red meat and drinking cheap booze all anyone ever does in this town?"

"I hope so." Lopez replied as he sniffed the air.

"I resent that, Ashwood." Liquid added while shutting off the engine. "These are honest, hard-working people, and they don't have all the entertainment options that we enjoy in Raccoon City, so this is what they do to unwind at the end of the day."

"It's _three o'clock_ in the afternoon." She argued.

Liquid shrugged before getting out, and Lopez followed, as did Ashwood after a few more seconds. Then for the next hour they just seemed to waste time as far as she was concerned. Deputy Gumb was inside with Sheriff Thompson, and introductions were made before the other two Deputies came in with a bunch of ribs fresh from the grill. Liquid and Lopez continued to gorge themselves, and Ashwood tried to keep up appearances as she was introduced to heavily mustached Deputy Charles Lynch, and the skinny glasses wearing Deputy Johnny Dennis. Apparently there were a couple more that were on vacation, but between her stomach and not really wanting to be there with them, Ashwood didn't pay attention to their names.

"So, Tobias." Thompson said as they ate. "What brings you back to Arklay Village?"

"The food." Lopez interrupted with a mouthful. "Nothing else matters."

Everyone laughed at this while Ashwood shook her head. Lynch then patted Lopez on the shoulder and passed him the barbeque sauce, which he eagerly took and proceeded to use it on his ribs.

"Actually, we're out here on assignment." Liquid replied as he took a drink of his beer. "It's finally happening, Adam. We're finally going to investigate The Cannibal Murders."

Everything suddenly became serious as the Lieutenant began to explain all of the details of their assignment. The Sheriff and his Deputies listened intently as he told them about the different scenes and what had been happening with the evidence after each incident. Like what sometimes happened to Liquid, these other men who only moments ago had been a bunch of laughing jackasses, were now serious and driven as they not only paid attention, but even took notes.

"We're also short-staffed, Adam." Liquid continued. "Irons wouldn't give me all the people I wanted, so we want you and your men to join us. Think of how good it will look if you guys help stop the most heinous murderers in the history of both Raccoon City _and_ Arklay County. You'll get fame, publicity, maybe some more funding… and the best part is that even if we somehow screw this up, _you guys_ won't lose your jobs over it."

"Let's do it, Sheriff." Gumb said while giving Ashwood a wink. "Besides, I gotta show this city-gal what a real country boy can do."

"Does the demonstration involve beating yourself senseless with a hammer?" Ashwood asked.

"Nope, but it involves playing Carpenter." Lynch answered. "That's where you _both_ get hammered, and then he nails you."

Ashwood just glared at him as Lynch did a high-five with Dennis, and then shook her head as everyone started laughing and making tasteless construction-themes jokes like _keeping his nuts tightened_ and _checking her airbags_. Yep, it was definitely her worst nightmare made flesh… a whole town of Tobias Liquid's.

"Well, you walked right into that one, Ashwood." Liquid said as the laughter died down.

"I know you're doing this on purpose." She replied. "I don't know why you enjoy torturing me so much, but I know you're doing it on purpose, and you're going to _pay_ , Liquid."

"Jesus, Ashwood, loosen up a bit." Lopez replied while licking the last of the sauce off his fingers. "Look, I don't like Lieutenant Vodka Drunkenski here any more than you do, but he _did_ just about double the size of our Task Force."

"Damn right he did." Thompson said as he stood up. "We're with you, Tobias, and I gotta make a quick call to the County Commissioner to make sure it's okay, but starting tomorrow we are all Task Force Arklay."

"Oh, I _don't_ think so." A voice said from behind them.

Everyone turned around to see who was there, and then the room fell silent when they realized who it was. Ashwood didn't have a clue personally, but she gathered from their reaction that this woman with slowly graying hair was someone if high importance.

"Lopez… Ashwood." Liquid said as he stood up. "I want you to meet Katrina Winters-Yvonne, the Commissioner of Arklay County… it's good to see you again, Aunt Yvonne."


	28. Episode 7 Investigations Part 4

**Resident Evil Recall: Operation Arklay**

 **Episode Seven: Investigations**

 **Part Four**

 _The Arklay Resort, 5:00 PM…_

Being that it was still Spring, the sun was already starting to set by the time that Five O'clock rolled around, and Chambers was only having marginal luck with his task of finding more information about the mysterious noises that were reported at night. Following McGee's instructions, he began his search at the pool house, but aside from getting to see some rather attractive women walking around in their bathing suits, only a couple people even knew what he was talking about.

The majority of guests seemed genuinely surprised by this topic, and actually ended up asking even more questions than he did, but it wasn't like the ones who had something to say were very helpful either. Most of them grumbled something about what sounded like thumping or dragging sounds waking them up for a moment in the middle of the night, but they just assumed that it was coming from outside. None of them had bothered to investigate further, and that was the end of their usefulness.

After finishing at the pool house, he went to the gym, and it was a mirror of the same surprised ignorance or half-interested indifference that he had received before, so Chambers decided to be proactive. Everyone that had known about the noises had suggested that maybe they were coming from outside, so that was where he went. There had still been a little light left in the sky, and he wasn't supposed to meet with McGee again until about Six O'clock, so he left the gym, and returned to the main hotel building to do a walk of the outside perimeter.

The first thing he thought of was animals rummaging through the trash, so the dumpsters were the first place that he investigated. The smell was awful, and even worse once he got the hard plastic lid open, but that was it. None of the bags had been ripped open or disturbed in any way, so he closed the lid, and resumed walking. His next thought was that maybe some animals had gotten into a fight, which would explain the thumping sounds, and the victor dragging away the loser's carcass would explain the dragging. However, once again, there was nothing to be found. The grounds outside the building were in pristine condition, just like the rest of the resort, so he had to admit that he had nothing when he finally returned to the hotel room.

"I hope you had better luck than I did." McGee grumbled as Chambers walked into the room. "Damn rich people; either they have their heads shoved so far up their rear end that it's almost back in the right position, or they are so disconnected from reality that they couldn't tell you a single useful detail even if they _did_ know something."

Well, this made him feel a little better as he sat down at the room's small table across from him. If the experienced Detective couldn't track down any leads, then how could anyone expect a Rookie to do any better? Still, Chambers had been hoping to find some case-breaking clue that everyone else had missed so that he could be given credit for figuring it out. Oh, well, at least he had managed to write down the names and room numbers of everyone who knew something so that he would at least be considered an _organized_ failure. It had been easy to get room numbers from people, but the hard part had been to write them down both without anyone noticing and before he forgot them.

"I didn't find much, either." Chambers replied as he took out his note pad. "Mr. Jenkins in 903 said he heard sounds coming from outside but didn't bother to investigate. Ms. Atkins in 912 said she heard some thumping and dragging, but seemed more interested in my opinion on her bikini than talking. Mr. Oppenheimer in 917 actually invited me to stay the night so that I could hear the sounds myself, among, um… other things, but I declined, so…

"Hold the phone!" The Detective shouted suddenly as he grabbed the notepad away from him. "Now, let's see… 903… 912… 917… 901… Chambers, are you absolutely sure that this is a list of everyone who heard strange noises?"

Hesitating before giving an answer, Chambers mentally ran back through all of his encounters with the people who actually had something useful to say, and he couldn't remember speaking to anyone whose names he hadn't written down. The way McGee was studying the notepad, Chambers was sure that he had missed something, but what was it?

"Yeah, that's everyone." He replied while straining to see what part of his notes were being looked at. "Why? Did you find something?"

"Yes, I did." McGee answered calmly. "But I wouldn't have if you didn't write all this down, good job. So… all of the windows on this building are double-paned to protect from the weather, right? And from what I saw when we arrived, there is only a single fire-escape located at one corner of this building, right? That being said, my question to _you_ is: How did a bunch of people on the 9th floor hear thumping and dragging coming from outside?"

Chambers hadn't thought of that, and found himself grabbing the notebook to make sure that the Detective was correct. He was; everyone on the list was staying on the 9th floor, but if they were that high up and still heard noises, then the only way that was possible was if the noises… weren't outside. He looked up at the ceiling, and McGee nodded in approval before they both jumped up from their seats.

Nothing needed to be said as they left the room and ran down the hall to the elevator, but when the doors closed and they pressed the button for the Penthouse floor, nothing happened. The button didn't even light up even after being pressed five times, so they left the elevator, and ran through the stairwell door. It made a soft echo as it closed behind them, and after running up the last two flights of stairs, they tried the door, only to find it locked with some kind of covering over the narrow window from the other side. Like all the resort's doors, it was too heavy to force open, and neither of them were willing to risk shooting it, not that it would have worked anyhow, so there was only one other option.

"Let's go see our good friend, Reginald." McGee said as he started back down the stairs.

Chambers followed, but was suddenly uneasy. There were no construction warnings or signs at the door or elevator, so what reason was there to seal off an entire floor like that?

 _Arklay County Sheriff Station, 5:00 PM…_

"Don't _Aunt Yvonne_ me, Tobias." Commissioner Yvonne replied harshly after being introduced. "You are _way_ outside of your jurisdiction, and if that wasn't bad enough, I come in here and catch you trying to recruit my Sheriff and his men to go along with you. Don't get me wrong, Tobias, you're family, so you and your… _friends_ are welcome in Arklay Village, but you will not, I repeat, _will not_ conduct _any_ investigation of _any_ kind outside of Raccoon City, _especially_ without my permission."

"Jesus, lady." Lopez found himself saying mostly out of reflex. "What bug crawled up your ass? Seriously, we're out here trying to do you guys a favor, so why do you gotta come at us all hostile like that?"

Everyone in the room, including Liquid, seemed to be surprised at this reply. Apparently this woman was someone really important who was used to being respected and getting her way, but unfortunately for her, Lopez didn't give a damn about that. Her whole demeanor and attitude toward investigating a case as horrible as _The Cannibal Murders_ reminded him of Chief Irons, and that made him hate her. There were children and teenagers getting ripped apart right in her own backyard, and she was out here talking about stupid crap like _jurisdiction_? Really?

"I mean, what the hell is wrong with you?" He continued without missing a beat. "The Sheriff understands, and Liquid might be an unstable jerk who's probably gonna get us all killed, but at least he's out here _doing_ something. Sure, he probably doesn't even have a plan, and we'd all be better off if he was locked in a rubber room with a strait-jacket, but if he's the only one willing to get off his butt and take action, then I've got no choice but to go with it and hope that he doesn't drag the rest of us down with him when this whole operation goes down in flames and we all get…

"Okay, that's enough _flattery_ for now, Lopez." Liquid interrupted before he could say anything else. "What he's trying to say, Aunt Yvonne, is that we can no longer sit back and do nothing while more people get killed or go missing every week. Your own niece and great-nephew were victims of this, and now we have a chance to do something about this."

"Enough!" Yvonne shouted while slamming her hands down on the table. "Get out of town, Tobias, and take _Billy Idol_ there with you. No one hurts about Lilly and Isaac more than I do, but this little _operation_ of yours ends _right now_. Sheriff Thompson, if Tobias and his little friends are not out of Arklay Village in ten minutes, I want you to arrest them."

"You can _try_." Lopez replied harshly.

"Hey, maybe we should just go." Ashwood said quietly. "Everyone's overemotional right now, but maybe we can try again in the morning."

"Ashwood's right." Liquid answered. "Let's go, Lopez."

He wanted to stay and teach the old woman a lesson by beating up her little Sheriff and his Deputies, and Lopez was pretty sure that he could, even without the others' support if he had to, but this whole thing was more important that his own pride. If little kids weren't being ripped apart in their homes, he probably would have attacked them, but if there was still a chance of getting them to join in on the operation, than he would restrain himself. Letting out a frustrated grown, he followed the others out of the Sheriff Station, and the angry expression stayed on his face as Liquid started the engine and the three of them drove away.

"A strait-jacket?" Liquid asked as they went down the road. "Is that really what you think of me, Lopez?"

"Hey, I tried to put it nicely." Lopez replied. "Who knows, Liquid, you might even like it in the nut-house. You'd get twenty four hour supervision, arts and crafts in the afternoon, and a healthy diet of applesauce and sedatives. What's not to like?"

"I think we're getting a little off-topic here." Ashwood interjected as they passed the village limits. "So far we're a bust on gaining new allies, and if I were you guys, I would focus on trying to find a way to make the Commissioner see reason. The Sheriff and his men were willing to join us, but I don't see them doing anything without her permission."

Lopez started to say something, but instead let out another frustrated growl before leaning back in the seat. He hated all this dancing around in order to get important idiots to try and understand things that should have been common sense. What he really wanted to do was tie up people like Chief Irons, Mayor Warren, and Commissioner Yvonne, and then beat them with a hose until they woke up from whatever _la-la land_ their minds were trapped in. It was a nice thought, but honestly they were probably so far gone that it would be easier and more productive just to shoot them and put someone else in charge.

The sun had completely set by this time, and now the only light was that from the SUV's headlights. In the city, there was always a kind of ambient light in the sky that made it possible to see at least the outline of everything around, but here in the Arklay Mountains, there was nothing. This also made the ride back to base/Liquid's cabin feel like it was taking forever, and he was relieved when they finally turned into the driveway. The SUV came to a stop, and Lopez was about to get out, when he noticed that something was wrong. Instead of turning off the engine and getting out, Liquid and Ashwood remained still as if looking at something.

"Is that a hole?" Liquid asked.

Lopez sighed as he leaned forward to look, and then his eyes widened when he saw that there was now a large hole in the roof of the cabin as if something extremely heavy had fallen through from above.


	29. Episode 8 Night Terrors Part 1

**Resident Evil Recall: Operation Arklay**

 **Episode Eight: Night Terrors**

 **Part One**

 _The Arklay Resort, 7:00 PM…_

"The top floor?" Reginald asked with genuine surprise. "But, you came to investigate noises coming from _outside_ , what do you need to go up _there_ for?"

Years of working as a Detective in Raccoon City had taught McGee how to keep his cool during an investigation, but this man was really beginning to get under his skin. It wasn't just because of the pushback he had given them when they had arrived at the resort, but mostly because he couldn't stand people who thought they were either too important to be involved in a police investigation, or somehow above it completely. However, he and Chambers had come in without a search warrant, and almost everything McGee was using to make Reginald cooperate was a bluff, so he gave him the short version of what they had discovered.

"But there's nothing up there." The manager continued once the explanation was finished. "The whole floor is empty due to renovations."

"Oh good." McGee replied. "Then we won't have to disturb any guests when we look around."

The manager was nervous, far more so than this afternoon when they had arrived. His palm were sweaty, a tiny bit of the color had drained from his face, and from the way his face moved, Reginald's mouth had gone dry as well. All these things pointed to someone who was guilty of something, or who at least was hiding something. What was it, McGee wondered? Did the resort keep a supply of special _party favors_ for the VIP's on the top floor? Oh, that would have been priceless; finding a few kilos of _Cocaine,_ or finding out that some of the hotel maids were doubling as prostitutes, or something. Any excuse to put a jerk like Reginald behind bars was acceptable.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow it." The manager insisted. "It's too much of a safety risk with all of the construction going on. We have crews working up there around the clock, so that's what those guests probably heard. Well, I suppose that solves the mystery… I will inform the construction crews to restrict the use of power tools at night so as not to disturb the guests, so that's that."

"I don't think so." Chambers replied. "Even snooty rich folks like these can tell the difference between a table saw and something rummaging around, so I'm gonna give you two choices: Either take us to the top floor, or we're gonna arrest you and find the key ourselves."

Reginald just stood there speechless for a moment, and then gave a nervous nod before going over to the key box on the wall. McGee was finding himself more and more impressed with this kid, and patted him on the shoulder while nodding approvingly as Reginald got the key card. The manager then motioned for them to follow him, and tried to be all incognito as he led them to the elevator, but in McGee's eyes, that would have made their little group look even more suspicious.

"I think you're making a mistake." Reginald said as the elevator went up.

The Detective didn't reply, nor did Chambers as they rode up to the ninth floor, where the car stopped. Reginald then led them back to the stairwell and up to the access door that they hadn't been able to open earlier. There he used the key card, and with a soft electrical _beep_ , the door clicked open to reveal a dark hallway. Emergency lights allowed the Detective to see the outline of the hallway and all of the room doors, but nothing else, and it was so quiet.

There wasn't a single worker in sight, meaning that the manager had lied to them about the construction, so who knew what they were going to find in there? Not wanting to give the manager a chance to hide anything they might find, McGee stepped through first, with the plan being to have Chambers come in last so that Reginald was kept between them. But then Chambers gasped as the manager shoved him through the door and slammed it shut once the two cops were inside.

"Hey, what the hell?!" Chambers demanded.

There was no response, only the sound of Reginald's feet as he quickly ran back down the stairs. McGee pushed on the bar to open the door and go after him, but it didn't work, and from before they knew that the door was too strong to be forced or shot open. In the limited light, he could see the elevator right next to where they were standing, so the Detective pushed the call button, but nothing happened. It appeared that for the moment, they were trapped, but the bigger question was why this floor was isolated like that.

There were other options for getting out of Reginald's little trap, such as the fire escape or possibly another stairwell, although it would probably be in the same shape as this one. There were a few more options that were running through McGee's head, when he and Chambers jumped as a loud noise began to fill the hallway. It was some kind of buzzer, and the Detective realized what it was once the hallway became illuminated by flashing lights that each had the word _FIRE_ in red letters across the face.

"The fire alarm?" McGee asked. "Why would he pull the…

Now it was McGee's turn to have his mouth run dry as a horrible possibility entered his mind. Reginald had effectively trapped them on this floor, and pulling the fire alarm would cause not only the building to be evacuated… but would also prevent any of the guests downstairs from hearing them call for help. In an isolated place like this, it could take hours for _any_ Fire Department to respond, but what was the point of all this?

"Uh… McGee?!" Chambers called with nervousness of his own in his voice. "We're not alone up here!"

The Detective turned around, and his eyes widened at what he saw in the slowly flashing lights. There was a man slowly walking out of one of the rooms, no, more like shambling as if he were drunk or maybe using some of the party favors that were suspected of being held on that floor. There was something wrong with the man's face as well, but in the flashing lights, it was really hard to tell as he continued to shamble toward them while letting out what sounded almost like a groan while reaching out for them.

"Okay, pal, that's far enough!" McGee yelled over the alarm as he drew his revolver, prompting Chambers to do the same. "RPD, don't take another step!"

 _Liquid Family Cabin, 7:00 PM…_

After staring at the large hole in the roof for about a minute, Liquid got out of the SUV, and the others followed shortly after. The first thing they did was take a look around the outside of the cabin to see if there was any other mysterious damage, but they couldn't find any, nor could they place what had caused the hole in the first place. There were no tree branches above the structure, nor were there any cliffs up higher, so falling rocks were out as well. Obviously something had crashed through the roof, but they would have to go inside to figure it out.

"You know what it _could_ be?" Lopez asked as they approached the front door. "I heard that when you flush a toilet on one of those big _747_ jets, the stuff is just kinda dropped out the bottom at like fifty thousand feet, and it freezes on the way down. I hate to tell you this, Liquid, but I think your house just took a hit from a _Boeing Bomb_."

"Great." Liquid replied while trying the doorknob. "If that's true, then not only will I get a big insurance check out of this, but then I can _also_ sue the airlines. Thanks, Lopez, I think you just made me a lot of money."

Smirking as Lopez grumbled an inaudible reply, Liquid found that the front door was still locked, which was good, since it meant that nobody broke in while they were gone. However, this good feeling went away as the three of them entered the cabin, and they saw what kind of damage had been done. Whatever had fallen through the roof, apparently hit with enough force to break through the second floor, as shown by the large hole in the ceiling of the kitchen. It then continued on through the first floor, and was now probably resting where it impacted in the basement.

"No!" Ashwood yelled as she ran into the kitchen.

Looking to see what she was yelling about, the Lieutenant shook his head with disappointment as she stood in front of what had once been the kitchen table where all of the computer equipment had been left. There were splinters of wood littered around the room as if the table had exploded, and mixed in with the wood were little fragments of metal and circuitry. Thankfully, Ashwood had kept the portable unit with them when they want into Arklay Village, but now they had no way to do any field testing or send results back to the RPD.

"My equipment!" She continued as she looked at the wreckage in frustration. "It's all been destroyed!"

"Don't worry, Ashwood." Lopez replied. "We'll just get our fearless leader here to write it off as a field loss, and everything will be fine. Right, Liquid?"

"Be quiet, both of you." Liquid ordered sharply. "Listen… do you hear that?"

A sound had caught his ear; it was almost like a slow rhythmic thumping, and it took a second for him to figure out where it was coming from, but then the Lieutenant looked at the hole when he realized that it was coming from below them. Liquid was about to start looking for a flashlight so that he could see down there, but stopped when the whole cabin seemed to shake just a little for a second. Then it happened again a second later, and yet again, shaking the cabin slightly harder each time. Instead of below them, it was now coming from the side, and the impacts sounded wooden… like something big was walking up the basement stairs.

"We've got company." Liquid whispered. "Ashwood, take a flanking position in one of the rooms past the basement door. Lopez, get on the upward stairs and cover me from the side. I'll stay here and keep our _guest_ occupied. Go."

Ashwood quickly crept past the basement door, and hid just inside the bathroom where she wouldn't be seen, while Lopez went about halfway up the stairs and got into a crouched position while drawing his pistol. Liquid was a little nervous, but he stood his ground as the footsteps got closer and closer, until the basement door slowly opened and their uninvited guest slowly stepped into view.

"You have got to be kidding me." The Lieutenant said to himself.

It was a man… at least, Liquid was pretty sure it was a man. He stood well over seven feet tall, bald, with a blank expression on his face, and with a strange brownish-greenish skin tone that almost matched the green long coat that he was wearing. Heavy boots covered his massive feet, and the man was built like a linebacker, with arms and hands so muscular looking that Liquid had no doubt this person could kill a man with his bare hands. When he had first heard the footsteps, the Lieutenant had imagined a freaky looking, bloodthirsty cannibal, but this guy didn't look like your typical savage. Hell, the guy was even wearing a utility belt, but he was also trespassing, so Liquid drew his revolver.

"RPD, freeze!" He yelled. "Get down on the ground, and put your hands behind your head!"


	30. Episode 8 Night Terrors Part 2

**Resident Evil Recall: Operation Arklay**

 **Episode Eight: Night Terrors**

 **Part Two**

 _The Arklay Resort, 7:30 PM…_

Chambers wasn't sure what to think as the man continued to shamble toward them in spite of McGee's order to stop. There was a chance that he simply hadn't heard the instructions due to the blaring fire alarm, but as the man got closer, it became obvious, even in the annoying flash of the alarm lights, that there was something wrong with him. The skin on his outstretched hand was discolored and blotchy as if he had some kind of a disease, and his face didn't look any better.

"I said stop there!" McGee ordered again. "Drop to your knees, and place your hands on top of your head, interlocking your fingers!"

Okay, now Chambers knew for a fact that there was something wrong with this man. His eyes were heavily glazed over, and the way his teeth were showing, it appeared that he had no lips at all. He let out another groan as drool poured from his mouth, and now the Rookie realized that the dark coloring on the man's shirt that he had originally thought was a pattern, was actually a splattered stain that appeared to be blood.

"Damn it, we told you to stop!" Chambers yelled while stepping forward with his pistol still aimed. "Take another step and I'm gonna put one in your leg!"

He had only just finished saying this sentence, when the man snarled as he suddenly lunged forward, grabbing Chambers by the front of the shirt and forcing him back into the wall. The pistol fell from his hands as he tried to overpower this foul-smelling man by grabbing him in the same way, but then he quickly had to adjust his grip so that he was holding the man's throat and one of his arms to keep him back when he suddenly tried to bite him. The man started to go for another bite, but them McGee struck him in the back of the head with his revolver hard enough to stagger him.

The man groaned again as he quickly regained his balance, but then the two cops tackled him to the floor. The man snarled and thrashed around, but between the two of them, Chambers and McGee were able to roll him onto his stomach so that they could force his hands behind his back. The whole time, the man was fighting as if he were feral, or deranged, or maybe on some kind of really powerful drugs, continuing even after they managed to snap the handcuffs onto his wrists.

"You okay, kid?" McGee asked as they stood up.

"Yeah, I'm good." Chambers replied while picking up his fallen pistol. "What… what's wrong with him?"

McGee offered up a few possibilities such as _Leprosy_ or too much _PCP_ in his diet, but the one they would get the _real_ answers from was Reginald. The Rookie couldn't believe that the resort manager had actually trapped them in there with this person, as well as abandoned them there as if he really thought that this one drugged-up guy was a match for two Officers of the _Raccoon Police Department_. Sure, the guy was strong… and _still_ snarling as he fought to get out of the handcuffs, but now he was subdued, and they could focus on…

"Uh, McGee." Chambers said as all feelings of victory were shattered by what he saw next. "McGee! We've got a problem!"

Some movement farther down the hall caught his eye in the flashing lights, and the Detective let out a gasp when he also saw what was happening. From inside a few more of the open rooms, a groan could be barely heard over the alarm as more people began to step into the hallway. For a moment the Rookie hoped that it was guests that had been hiding in their rooms from this deranged criminal, but this hope quickly faded away as he saw that their bodies were in almost identical condition.

"RPD!" McGee yelled while aiming at them. "Stop, or I'll shoot!"

Suddenly there was a flash of light, followed by a loud bang as the Detective pulled the trigger of his powerful Magnum revolver, and the nearest person let out a groan while stumbling into the wall as her arm was nearly blown off. However, she soon regained her balance, and resumed shambling toward them while even more people came out of the rooms behind them. Chambers fired a shot of his own, making the same woman stumble and fall on her face as the bulled struck her in the kneecap, but still her pursuit resumed in the form of crawling.

"They're not stopping!" The Rookie exclaimed nervously. "Why aren't they stopping?!"

"No time, we have to get out of here!" McGee yelled back. "Get to the fire escape, _now_!"

Firing another shot from his revolver, neither of them even watched to see if the bullet hit something before they took off running down the hall in the other direction. Their pursuers were slow moving, so it was easy to stay well ahead of them until they reached the window at the end marked _EMERGENCY FIRE ESCAPE_. The window opened easily enough, and they were just about to jump out, when a slight problem arose. This was the right window, but the fire escape didn't quite come all the way up. In fact, it stopped about three floors below them, too far to jump without risking serious injury or death if they landed wrong or bounced off of it.

"What, they didn't build it up this high?!" Chambers yelled in frustration. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Oh, they built it." McGee explained. "Look at the mount-holes, this was removed on purpose… probably for these people… and unlucky bastards like us."

Taking a look back down the hall, Chambers saw that their pursuers were getting closer, with more seeming to join them like an angry mob with each room they passed. With no stairs, no elevator, and no fire escape, their only choice was to run into the nearest open room. The deranged people were right on their heels as they ran inside and slammed the door shut, but one of them got their arm inside, preventing it from closing all the way. The two cops used their bodies to hold it closed as more of them tried to get their arms through, but then Chambers' eyes widened as he saw that there were three more of those same kind of people inside the room with them.

 _Liquid Family Cabin, 7:30 PM…_

From where Ashwood was positioned behind the doorframe of the bathroom, she was able to see this… this _gigantic_ bald man from behind as he slowly stomped his way toward where Liquid was standing. The whole cabin shook a little with each of his slow steps, and following the others, she readied her pistol. Hopefully, this big man would surrender peacefully, but somehow Ashwood had a feeling that he wouldn't, and she really did not want to have to shoot anyone tonight… or ever.

"That's far enough!" Liquid ordered. "One more step, and I _will_ shoot you!"

Please, let this end peacefully, Ashwood thought, not wanting the Lieutenant to shoot anyone, either, although she had no doubt that he would. Almost defiantly, the big man took another step forward so that he was out of the hallway, and suddenly Lopez leapt over the railing from his position on the stairs, landing on the big man's shoulders in an obvious attempt to tackle him. The giant stumbled forward a little, but then the Rookie cop cried out in surprise as the big man grabbed him with one hand, and effortlessly threw him across the room.

"Oh, my God!" She whispered to herself, realizing how strong this person was.

Lopez collided with Liquid, causing the Lieutenant to drop his revolver as they hit the floor, and Ashwood was about to shoot the big man in the back to save them, but stopped when Lopez jumped to his feet. Letting out an enraged roar, the half-blond man charged at the giant, ramming his shoulder into the big man's waist, and forcing him to take a step backward. The big man responded to this by swinging his arm, striking Lopez in the side hard enough to send him crashing right through the closed bedroom door that he had been next to.

By this time, Liquid had recovered his revolver, and was aiming at the big man, when Lopez let out another roar as he attacked again. This time he smashed a chair over the big man's head, which he had apparently found in the bedroom, and then he began to punch the big man with hard hits to the stomach, but there was no reaction, as if the giant couldn't feel them.

"Lopez, get out of the way!" Liquid ordered as the Rookie ducked under the giant's next attack. "Lopez, I can't get a shot!"

Lopez didn't appear to care as he relentlessly struck the big man again and again with his fists, a flurry that Ashwood was certain would have killed anyone else that had been his target, but still there was no reaction from his opponent. Unfortunately, the next time he avoided a hit, Ashwood saw how heavily Lopez was breathing, and how much he was slowing down. Clearly he had not expected anyone to be able to withstand his attacks, and now he paid for this mistake when the big man grabbed him by the throat, lifting the Rookie off his feet as if he weighed nothing.

"No!" Liquid yelled as he extended his shock baton.

Ashwood couldn't see the Lieutenant once he started running toward the big man, but then sparks flew as he used his trademark weapon, and this time the giant hesitated. The hesitation was only for a half-second, and caused him to drop Lopez, but this also stopped Liquid from making another attack. Still without showing any emotion, the big man swung his arm, backhanding Lopez so hard that he flew right into the boarded up window, blowing out the wooden planks as he crashed to the ground outside.

"Lopez!" Liquid yelled before turning back toward the big man.

He started to swing his shock baton, but the giant was faster, hitting the Lieutenant with an upward swing of his arm. Liquid cried out in agony as he crashed through what was left of the kitchen furniture, and then Ashwood knew that she had no choice. Flipping the safety off on her pistol, she came out from her position, and got only a couple feet away from the big guy before pulling the trigger. There was a flash of light, followed by a _bang_ as her bullet slammed into the big man's back, putting a small hole in his long coat, but that was it.

He didn't cry out, nor did he fall on the floor and die like she had been worried about, in fact, aside from stopping in mid-step, there was no way to tell if he even felt it. What the hell is this guy? Ashwood wondered as she pulled the trigger three more times. Even if he were wearing a bullet-proof vest, the pain and force of the bullets from that close should have at least knocked him down, but instead a knot formed in Ashwood's stomach as the giant slowly turned around to face her.

"Oh, no." She found herself saying. "Liquid! Lopez! Help!"

Pulling the trigger one more time, putting one in his chest just as he finished turning around, Ashwood didn't have time to do anything before the big man's powerful fist was coming at her. It struck her in the side of the head, making her ears ring and her vision go gray as her feet left the floor. Dizzy and partially numb from the impact, she barely felt it as she shattered the basement door, and felt even less as her body destroyed part of the wall on her way down to bouncing off the last few basement stairs.

Rolling and bouncing for a moment, Ashwood took in a gasping breath as she slid to a stop across the bare concrete floor. She tried to get up, but her arms and legs didn't respond, and a much as she tried to fight it, there was no stopping her eyes from closing while consciousness slipped away.


	31. Episode 8 Night Terrors Part 3

**Resident Evil Recall: Operation Arklay**

 **Episode Eight: Night Terrors**

 **Part Three**

 _The Arklay Resort, 8:00 PM…_

Bracing his back against the door to help Chambers hold it shut against their pursuers out there in the hallway, McGee aimed his revolver at the nearest of the three deranged people inside the suite, and pulled the trigger. The noise from his gunshots echoed through the room as the first two bullets slammed into the man's torso, making him fall down backwards just in time for the third bullet to strike him in the neck. The man's head was nearly torn off by the force of the powerful magnum rounds, and this time he appeared to be down for good as a pool of discolored blood began to pool around his body.

It actually came as a relief for the Detective to see that these people could be put down at all, since whatever drugs they were using appeared to be making them unable to feel pain. And apparently they had no interest in listening to his repeated warnings, so he aimed at the next one and pulled the trigger, feeling a knot form in his stomach when his revolver went _click_. That's right, salty old Detective Francis McGee had made a Rookie mistake and forgotten to count how many timed he pulled the trigger.

All of Chambers' strength was being used to hold the entrance as a few more arms managed to get into the space between the door and its frame, and the two people inside the room were already too close for him to risk taking the time to reload. They had left their radios and heavier weapons inside the SUV, which did them absolutely no good at the moment, but there was _one_ other option. So, holstering his revolver, McGee reached under his coat, and from behind his back, pulled out the sword that Liquid had given him back at the RPD before the mission started.

"Hold the door, kid!" He yelled before advancing.

The nearest deranged person groaned as she tried to grab him, but with a swing of his sword, there was a quick splash of blood as her thumb and first two fingers became separated from her body. She groaned in response to this, but did not stop advancing, furthering McGee's theory of massive drug use, but not causing him to stop either. Her arm was nearly cleaved off by his next swing, putting her off balance, and then McGee brought the blade back in the other direction, slicing the top of her head off completely. She collapsed just like the first one had done from his bullets, and with a few more well places swings, the other deranged person joined her on the floor.

"McGee!" Chambers yelled from behind him. "McGee, I can't hold it!"

The Detective turned around, and gasped as he saw that the Rookie was losing his battle to hold the door closed. However, now that the threats inside the suite had been dealt with, this left him free to help handle the door situation. Rushing toward the entrance with sword raised over his head, McGee gave a battle cry as he brought the blade down _hard_ , causing a small pile of arms to form on the floor as the door was finally able to slam shut. Their pursuers could be heard groaning and falling down out in the hallway as Chambers locked the door, and then the two cops just stood there for a couple minutes, catching their breath.

"A sword, huh?" Chambers asked.

"That's right." McGee replied as he wiped the blade off on part of the nearby bed's blanket. "Now let's find a way out of this nightmare."

Soon they had both caught their breath, and the first thing the Detective did was go over to the phone on the nightstand on the other side of the bed. There was no dial tone when he picked up the receiver, nor had he really expected there to be, since the place was locked down and the fire escape had been partially taken down. Outside, they could still their pursuers clamoring at the door, but there was no way to stand against them. Both men were limited on ammo, and the sword had been great for a small number of threats, but there had to be more than a dozen of them out there.

"Okay, let's think for a second." McGee continued while trying the light switch to see is there was power. "Even if we could go back into the hall, there's no point since the stairs, elevator, and fire escape are all out of commission. We have no radio, phone, or power except for these damn emergency lights, so signaling is impossible. _And_ to top it all off, thanks to that wonderful fire alarm, there's no chance of any of the other guests hearing us, since they've all gone outside by now. So what do you think, kid?"

"I think we're trapped for now." Chambers replied. "But hey, Reginald probably expected us to die up here, so all we have to do is wait until the Fire Department turns off the false alarm, and get the attention of the people below us once they come back in. So I guess it's a waiting game… unless you'd rather go out the window."

The Rookie laughed a bit at this joke, but stopped a second later when McGee walked over to the window. It was one of those heavy kind that wasn't made to open, so he picked up the television in the corner, and there was a loud crash as he tossed it right through the glass. It was too windy outside to even hear the impact when the object hit the ground below, so McGee moved forward with his improvised plan by pulling the blankets off the bed. Even _if_ they got the other guests' attention, the people would just report it to Reginald, and it wasn't like the manager was going to just let them out.

"What are you doing?" Chambers asked as he came over to investigate.

"You'll see in a second." The Detective explained. "Take these two sheets and tie the corners together like this… and attach the blankets and pillow cases the same way."

Chambers did what he was told, rolling up the material and tying them together at the corners until a sort of rope was formed. However, the Rookie gasped when McGee tied his end to one of the bed's corner posts, and it became obvious what his intention was.

"Hold on a second." Chambers protested. "You can't really expect us to climb down with this… can you?"

"Of course not." McGee replied as he finished the knot. "This thing isn't strong enough to hold climbers, so we're gonna use it to swing down through the window of the room below us… I mean, unless you'd rather stay up here with _them_."

The deranged people outside were still clamoring at the door, so the Rookie shook his head, and followed McGee over to the broken window. For a second they both looked down, but at ten floors up, quickly realized that seeing it was a bad idea. So instead they focused on pushing the bed up against the window, then getting on top of the mattress and preparing for what was probably a really bad idea.

"Okay, so we're gonna swing down and break through the window, right?" Chambers asked as they both grabbed hold of the makeshift rope. "Is this something you learned in Detective training or something?"

"No, but I saw it tried in a movie once." McGee replied. "They didn't make it, but we will, now _go_!"

Grabbing the rope with one hand and Chambers with the other, the Detective dove out the window, prompting the Rookie to do the same thing as they both screamed on the way down.

 _Liquid Family Cabin, 8:00 PM…_

One second Lopez was standing in the kitchen, and the next he was flying through the air after the giant swung him arm. Crashing through the boarded up window, the half-blond man hit the ground hard, and slid to a stop on the gravel driveway. Never in his life had he been hit so hard, and his first attempt to get up resulted in him stumbling sideways before falling down again. He could hear the fight still going on inside the cabin, and as tempting as it was to pass out, he forced himself to get up.

Slowly his vision came back into focus as he moved toward the front door, but then he stopped and looked at the SUV that was still parked there. His first thought was to drive at full speed and ram into the big man, but even if he managed to get through the wall, there was a chance that he could run over his team in the process. So, it was back to his first plan to rush back into the cabin, but he stopped a second time. Sure, he couldn't drive the vehicle into the cabin, but the rest of their weapons had been left in the back.

It was still a little hard to move, but he managed to turn around and do a sort of half-jog over to the vehicle before opening the back. The assault rifle and shotgun were still there, so he grabbed them, and was about half way back to the cabin, when the front door was knocked open by Liquid falling backwards through it. He stumbled down the stairs, falling on his back after a few more steps, and then he groaned while clutching his chest as if having just taken a major blow.

"Liquid!" Lopez yelled as he ran up to him and knelt down to check on him.

"He's coming!" The Lieutenant gasped while pointing to the door. "Shoot him!"

Lopez looked toward the cabin, and gasped while ducking down just in time to avoid a swing of the giant's massive fist. He felt the wind from the blow as the big man's arm went over him, and this was just the opening he needed. So dropping the shotgun on Liquid's chest, the half-blond man pulled back the charging handle on his assault rifle, flipped the safety off, and squeezed the trigger. The area around them was lit up as the bullets started flying, and the big man's body shook as round after round was sent into his chest and even his head.

"Yeah, not so tough now, are you?!" Lopez yelled as the giant took a step backwards, and then another. "You _like_ it! You _love_ it! You _need_ it!"

The green-coated giant continued to move back into the cabin, and Lopez followed, continuing to yell at the big man as he kept firing. They were nearly back into the kitchen, and the half-blond man was right on his enemy, blasting the bullets into him at point-blank range, when the noise stopped as the assault rifle went _click_. This was to be expected, but the big man was somehow still standing, and Lopez hadn't had time to grab any of the extra ammo. Not only was the giant still on his feet, but now he had regained his balance.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Lopez said to himself as the big man towered over him.

The giant was raising his fist for another attack, when the half-blond man found himself being thrown out of the way by Liquid as he tossed something at their enemy. It was a large glass bottle, apparently full of whiskey, judging by the smell that came when the glass shattered against the giant's body and he was covered by the fluid inside. The Lieutenant then aimed his shotgun and fired, causing the big man to take another step back from the impact as the shell ignited the alcohol.

"That's right, burn!" Liquid yelled as he cocked the weapon and fired again.

The giant's was now covered in flames from his head to his chest, but it didn't seem bothered by this. Through the flames they could still see that same blank expression on his face, even as the Lieutenant fired again and again. Each round had enough force to make the giant back off, and finally after all the punishment they had delivered, he was starting to lose his balance. There was one shell left inside the shotgun, and when Liquid fired it right into their enemy's head, it was enough to make the big man go down. He crashed through the kitchen counters on the way down, and now fire was starting to spread along the parts of the wall that his head had touched.

"I think we got him." Lopez said. "Where's Ashwood?"

"She took a bad hit right after you did." Liquid explained. "She's in the basement, come on, let's go get her."

They had just turned around, when they stopped as a sound came from behind them. Part of Lopez already knew what the sound was, but he didn't want to admit it until they turned around and saw that the giant was moving. Not only had this freak somehow survived everything that they had just done to him, but now he was slowly getting up, even as the fire on both the walls of the cabin and on his own body continued to spread.

"What the hell is this guy?!" Lopez demanded as the cabin began to glow with more fire. "Nothing could have survived all that! _Nothing_!"

"No time, we can't stay here!" Liquid yelled as the giant finished standing. "I'll distract him, and you get Ashwood out before this whole place burns down around us! Once you get her to safety, use the radio in the SUV and call for backup! Go, _now_!"

Lopez didn't like the idea of running away from a fight, even for a short time, but Ashwood was part of the team, and the fire on the walls was spreading so fast. Slinging the empty assault rifle onto his back, the half-blond man turned away and ran down the basement stairs to where Ashwood was laying, just as he began to hear shots being fired from Liquid's revolver.


	32. Episode 8 Night Terrors Part 4

**Resident Evil Recall: Operation Arklay**

 **Episode Eight: Night Terrors**

 **Part Four**

 _The Arklay Resort, 8:30 PM…_

There weren't any words that could have adequately described what Chambers was feeling as McGee pulled him out the window of a suite that was on the tenth floor of _The Arklay Resort_. Mirroring the Detective's posture of having one hand grabbing the makeshift rope while the other was holding onto his partner, the Rookie couldn't help but let out a cry of terror as their fall began. In the room they had been inside, their weight on the rope pulled the bed across the floor to where it slammed to a stop against the wall, giving them just enough time to shatter the glass of a window on the next floor before the post it was tied to broke off.

Chambers didn't see the bed post fall through the darkness outside the window, nor did he notice their makeshift rope vanish with it a moment later, being as he and McGee were busy using a rather uncomfortable coffee table to break their fall. With both men taking a few moments to both catch their breath and groan in agony, they were glad that the resort had been evacuated by the fire alarm, because this would have been kind of difficult to explain to whoever was occupying that room if they had been there.

"We're alive?" Chambers groaned as he sat up. "Holy crap, we're alive!"

"Yeah, I can't believe that really worked." McGee replied while rolling onto his stomach. "Come on, kid… let's go repay _Reginald_ for his hospitality."

It took a second for them to get on their feet, and then they reloaded their weapons, hiding them again before leaving the room. It wouldn't help them if a guest saw them with guns, and warned the resort's manager by screaming or something, and the two cops took the stairs since they might be seen getting off the elevator. They wanted no chance for Reginald to get away after what he had done to them, and thankfully there was not a person in sight when they left the stairwell on the ground floor.

"He's probably outside with the guests." Chambers suggested while trying unsuccessfully to see through the tinted front windows. "Should be easy to spot, should we go out and grab him?"

"No, he might see us and run for it." McGee replied while pointing across the lobby. "We'll wait in his office and grab him there… five bucks says he wets himself when we do."

Chambers liked this plan, and couldn't help smiling a bit as he thought about what was going to happen as they walked across the shiny floor, but then they had to run the rest of the way to make it unseen, since the room suddenly went silent as the fire alarm stopped. The door into the manager's office had been left open, so they went in and took positions; McGee turning off the light before sitting in Reginald's chair, while Chambers got behind where the door would open. For a time there was silence, but then the Rookie heard the front doors opening, followed by the chattering voices of agitated guests that were now on the way back to their rooms.

"Yes, we are _truly_ sorry for the inconvenience." Reginald's voice said as it slowly got closer. "Please try not to let this _minor_ incident ruin the rest of your evening, and if there's _anything_ at all we can do to make the rest of your stay more comfortable, please don't hesitate to ask."

The manager continued to say these things as he walked into the darkened office, but once the door was closed, he began to grumble under his breath. He then felt along the wall for the light switch, turning it on with a _click_ , and then letting out a startled gasp when he saw the now smiling McGee sitting in his chair.

"Hi, Reggie." The Detective said politely. "Why don't you have a seat?"

The manager let out a slight shriek as he turned around to run out the door, but then the stopped, and then he became pale as he came face to face with the barrel of Chambers' pistol. The Rookie was also smiling at this situation, but then stopped when a new sound reached his ears, and he looked down once to see a yellowish colored liquid running out from under Reginald's pant leg.

"Well, thanks a lot, _Reggie_." Chambers replied with an annoyed tone. "You just cost me five bucks… now sit the hell down."

The manager's knees were shaking and tears were running down his cheeks as he sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk, and he squeaked a bit when the Rookie locked the door and closed the blinds. Once done, Chambers sat down in the other chair while turning it to face their suspect, and Reginald looked like he was about to pass out. The two cops just looked at him for over a minute, and the manager made a few attempts to say something, but it was nothing coherent. They continued to listen to this babbling for a few seconds until McGee made a motion with his closed fist, and Chambers was more than happy to punch the manager in the side of the head.

"How did you?!" Reginald babbled. "But you were… and those things… but!"

"How about that, he can speak." McGee interrupted. "Praise the _Lord_ and his miracles… now, since you've just been touched by the _Holy Spirit_ , you should repay that divine kindness with the _truth_. Because, you see, Reginald, only the truth can set you free, lest the devil take you to hell and cast you into the _Lake of Fire_."

"He means tell us everything you know _right now_." Chambers explained. "Or else, _I'm_ gonna take you up to the _tenth floor_ and lock you in with that little _freak show_ of yours. And good luck with that, since I'm pretty sure we destroyed the only way out."

"I don't know anything!" Reginald insisted after Chambers grabbed his shoulder. "A few weeks ago I got a call… a woman on the penthouse floor, saying that her husband was ill… I went up with two of my staff, but when we got there the woman was dead, and her husband… he attacked us. He was sick, or on drugs… he killed both of them, and came after me… I yelled for the other guests to stay in their rooms as I ran for the stairs, but… but they came out to see what was happening… everyone panicked, and he kept attacking them, I… I didn't know what to do. I locked the elevator with my key and then the stairs after I was out... don't you understand, I had no choice!"

"Oh, you had no choice?" McGee asked. "You just left those people up there to get… whatever happened to the first guy? Why didn't you report it? And better yet, what _demon_ would possess you to think that you could get away with locking us up there?"

"I can't _wait_ to hear this one." Chambers added.

"I couldn't let anyone find out, not yet." Reginald continued as he started crying more. "I couldn't have police, and the CDC, or whoever else closing this place down… it's the middle of tourist season, for God's sake… I was gonna report it, I swear… but that doesn't matter now, because I've taken care of it… I couldn't let anyone find out about you."

Chambers was about to ask him what he meant, when suddenly an explosion from high above was heard, shaking the whole building, and making the lights flicker. This was enough of a distraction to allow the manager to grab the vase from his desk and smash it over the Rookie's head, getting a hold of his pistol while he was falling over. Then the office lit up with a flash of light as a single gunshot echoed throughout the room.

 _Liquid Family Cabin, 8:30 PM…_

"Come on, this way!" Liquid yelled as he fired again. "That's right, follow _me_!"

Long realizing that his bullets were having no effect on this guy for some reason, the Lieutenant decided to instead use them to lure the giant out of the burning cabin while Lopez rescued Ashwood. He sure hoped that she was all right, but for now he had to focus on his enemy. Backing out the door and down the short stairs, he fired a third shot that he was sure hit the giant in the throat, but there was still no reaction. For a moment he was reminded of movies like _The Terminator_ and _Robocop_ , but those were just films, and this was real.

Still, the big guy was incredibly resilient, be it from drugs, or body armor, or whatever was keeping him on his feet, but it also made him slow. So slow, in fact, that Liquid was nearly to the SUV by the time the giant had made it down the porch stairs. Maybe he didn't need Lopez to call for help, since he could probably use the radio _and_ reload his shotgun before the giant got anywhere near him. The big guy continued his slow march as Liquid opened the vehicle's door, and the Lieutenant was reaching for the radio, when everything changed.

The giant stopped moving for a second, only to crouch down, and then sprint like a linebacker toward the SUV. Liquid only had enough time to gasp and leap out of the way before the big guy collided with the front of the vehicle hard enough to shove it backwards several feet, and then the giant raised both fists, literally crushing the SUV's front end when he brought them down onto the hood. For a moment Liquid was awestruck by the physical power that this person possessed, but with this came the realization that they had just lost their only means of escape… and possibly the only way to call for help.

"Liquid, I got her!" Lopez yelled from behind while coughing. "I got her!"

Looking back, Liquid saw Lopez running from the now completely enflamed cabin with an unconscious Ashwood in his arms. This was a huge relief, since he was worried that they wouldn't be able to get out in time, but as nice as this was, there was still the green-coated giant to worry about. He had returned to his normal slower speed as he turned from the vehicle to come after Liquid, so the Lieutenant got to his feet. He started to reload his revolver, but stopped as he remembered that his shock baton had made him stop for a second when he had used it to free Lopez.

"You rest here, Ashwood." Lopez said as he set her down against a tree. "Hold on, Liquid, I'm coming!"

"No, check the radio first!" Liquid ordered as he holstered his weapon. "If it still works, call for backup, just uh… don't take too long, huh?"

Lopez had already started toward them, but then stopped and ran for the ruined vehicle once he heard the orders. Liquid, meanwhile, had taken the shock baton off his belt, and electricity crackled around it once it was extended. He expected the giant to remember the weapon and maybe hesitate or run away, but this was not the case. It kept walking toward him, completely unmoved, so the Lieutenant decided to make the first move. Three quick breaths later he ran toward the big guy, ducking under the first swing of his massive arm, and making sparks fly as the baton was dragged across his back.

As before, the giant stopped moving for a second as the electrical energy flowed over him, but then he resumed movement, turning around while swinging his arm again, this time just barely hitting Liquid in the side. The blow only grazed him, but it was enough to knock him down, and the giant would've grabbed him if he hadn't wildly swung the baton, hitting the big guy in the hand. Not stopping this time, Liquid brought it across the giant's knees twice, making the big guy stumble back a bit, and then he did an upward swing, causing another flash of light as it struck the giant's chin.

 _"No one would be dumb enough to rob us." The Lieutenant suddenly remembered saying to his son. "Do you know why that is, Isaac?"_

 _"Because my Dad's the best Detective in Raccoon City." His son had replied. "And you'd whoop'em with your shock baton, right Dad?"_

Filled with rage stemming from this memory, Liquid slammed the shock baton into the giant's body again and again, forcing the big guy farther back with each hit. This was the weapons that he was supposed to defend his family with, the weapon that every perp he had ever arrested was now more afraid of than any gun, and now he was going to use it to bring this monster down. He was only dimly aware that they had passed the tree line; Liquid's attention divided between dodging his enemy's attacks and drawing hateful strength from how he had failed his family, but then he realized something as another memory came into his mind.

 _"Isaac, don't go into the woods, honey." Lilly had called to the boy a few years before while he was playing. "It's dangerous by those cliffs, you could fall."_

The cliffs! Of course, the cliffs were only a short distance past the trees on this side of the cabin, and thanks to the flames that were now consuming his vacation home, he could see the edge that was not too far behind the giant. Unfortunately, this realization had broken his focus and hatred, and now he was getting tired. The big guy's attacks were getting harder to dodge, while his shock baton was moving more and more slowly, and then it happened. The Lieutenant's arm was getting so sore that he had to stop for a second, just a second for a breath, and that was all the giant needed in order to backhand him across the face.

His attempt to move backwards to avoid it, caused the giant's fingers to hit him instead of the whole hand, but it was still enough to make Liquid spin around before he stumbled sideways and fell over. He was dizzy and unable to do anything to defend himself, but the worst part was that the big guy's heels were only about an inch from the edge. The Lieutenant made an effort to move, but failed miserably as the giant raised his arm up for the final blow, and then a new sound filled the forest. It was the sound of someone screaming, and it got closer and closer until Liquid saw the unmistakable form of Lopez run past him.

The half-blond man continued screaming as he went past Liquid and jumped up, slamming both of his feet into the giant's chest with all of his speed and force behind the blow. As expected, the big guy stumbled back to keep his balance, but this time there was nothing to catch him. Nothing, except a drop that was well over a hundred feet onto the rocks below, but the giant still didn't make a sound as he vanished down into the darkness. Lopez hit the ground next to Liquid as the big guy's body was heard bouncing off the rocks on the way down, and they stayed there, trying to catch their breath as the cabin behind them continued to burn.


	33. Episode 9 Square One Part 1

**Resident Evil Recall: Operation Arklay**

 **Episode Nine: Square One**

 **Part One**

 _The Arklay Resort, 9:00 PM…_

McGee almost hated to admit it, but interrogating Reginald was filling him with the kind of excitement that he hadn't felt since he and Liquid got assigned to their first case back when they had first made Detective. Moving back through the events of the evening in his mind, the Detective realized that this case felt more like an episode of _The Outer Limits_ , with the deranged people upstairs and their escape which he was pretty sure would never be believed. But then this feeling was shattered as what sounded like an explosion rocked the building, distracting the two cops enough for the resort manager to make his move.

Almost like he already knew what was about to happen, Reginald was unfazed by the shaking of the building as he grabbed the heavy vase from on top of the desk and smashed it over Chambers' head. He then pulled the pistol from the Rookie's hands as he fell to the floor, and turned the weapon toward McGee, only to get the shock of his life. As soon as Reginald made his move, the Detective had gone for his revolver, aiming and pulling the trigger just as the manager was turning to face him.

The familiar fire alarms were already blaring throughout the building, partially muffling the loud _bang_ that echoed through the small office, and the stolen pistol fell from Reginald's hands as the powerful magnum round struck him in the chest. He was lifted off his feet as he was sent flying backwards into the door, and a trail of blood was left when he slowly sunk down to the carpet. By this time, Chambers had recovered enough to retrieve his pistol, and McGee ran around the desk to check on Reginald. Not that he cared about the man or anything, but as far as they knew, this man was the only one capable of giving them the information they needed.

"I'm fine, thanks." Chambers said, rubbing his head as he stood up.

"You're better off than _him_." The Detective replied while kneeling down in front of the manager. "Kid, see if you can find a _First Aid Kit_ or something."

"Too late… I can _feel_ it." Reginald gasped as he put his hand over the large chest wound. "Damn it, this wasn't supposed to happen!"

The manager started coughing out some blood and gasping for breath, but McGee already knew that there was no saving him. Just like he had been trained, he had put the bullet center mass to neutralize the threat, and his revolver packed a lot more punch than a standard issue pistol.

"What do you mean by that?" Chambers asked as he knelt down with them. "What wasn't supposed to happen?"

"I got scared when it… first happened." Reginald continued. "I reported it, and… she said to seal the top floor… said a team would be sent… to take care of it. But then you… showed up, and I… I knew I'd be blamed, so I… destroyed… all the… evidence… I'm sorry, Officers… I… never… should've… taken… the… money…

"Who said to seal the top floor?!" McGee demanded. "What money?! Reginald, what happened here?!"

Too late, Reginald released one last shallow breath, and it was over. His blood was slowly pooling around his body on the carpet, but there was no more time to do anything for him. Outside the office, panicked guests were running across the lobby from the elevator and the stairwell, screaming and shoving each other out of the way as they fought to reach the exit, and the two cops still needed to determine exactly what Reginald had done. So they moved his body out of the way enough to get out of the office, and by this time enough of the guests had gotten out so that everyone else could follow.

"Should we go up and see what happened?" Chambers asked.

"No, look at the smoke in the stairwell." McGee replied as he pointed to the smoke that came out every time an escaping guest opened the door. "Going up now would be like swimming upstream, and we have to make sure that everyone gets out safely. Come on."

The Detective followed the guests through the front door, with both he and Chambers having the same reaction when they saw that the area around the resort was illuminated by orange light. Then they looked up, and gasped as they saw that the entire top floor of the building was engulfed in flames. Guests were climbing down the lower parts of the fire escape that was still attached to the building, and black smoke was spilling across the sky as the fire slowly spread down to the next floor.

"What do you think it was, a bomb?" Chambers asked.

"No, kid, look at those jet-streams on the ends." McGee replied. "Those are from ruptured gas lines… Jesus, kid, if we had stayed up there…

He had to hand it to Reginald. Even without knowing how he had ignited the gas lines on the top floor, the manager had figured out a way to hide everything that had happened, and if not for their crazy escape, he and Chambers would have been taken care of as well. The explosion probably killed most of those deranged people, and the gas jets would be certain to incinerate anything that was left. The bodies, the fact that there was ever anything wrong with those people in the first place, everything was now going up in flames.

"What do we do now, McGee?" Chambers asked.

"I hate to say this, kid, but I don't know." The Detective replied. "No witnesses, no evidence… we got nothing, kid… we're back to _square one_."

Some of the guests were still pouring out of the building, so they two cops began directing them to a safe distance. Soon the sound of fire trucks, probably the same ones that had responded to the alarm earlier, could be heard in the distance, but there was little that the Fire Department would be able to do as the flames above them continued expanding down to the next floor.

 _Raccoon City Police Department, 8:45 PM…_

In most Police Departments, second shift was the most busy, being that everyone in the area was awake and going about their daily routine. However, this was different in Raccoon City, or at least it was supposed to be. Sure there was the occasional car-jacking, or a few nuts would be up to no good, such as one a car reporting that they found some _C4 Plastic Explosive_ not too long ago, but that was about it. In Raccoon City, most of the home invasions and murders happened during third shift. This was also what Proske enjoyed most about it, since it gave him time to do all the paperwork that came along with being the head of Burglary Division.

However, today was the exception. Just a little after 8:30 PM, a call came over the radio from Officer Lopez, and it was one of the strangest calls that he had ever heard. A lot of it was garbled, as if the antenna he was using had been damaged, and the parts that Proske _could_ hear didn't make much sense. As the ranking officer on this particular shift, it was his duty to assess all situations that came in and respond accordingly, and since one of the intelligible things during the call had been Lopez's location, he had ordered that a helicopter be sent to see what was happening, as a car would have taken too long.

The Sergeant's first thought was that Lieutenant Liquid had gotten himself and his team into some unnecessary trouble, and given the man's track record, this was what he believed would happen all along. So the unit would fly out there and extract _Task Force Arklay_ , and hopefully no one would be injured or worse. It was a difficult thing to describe his feelings toward the leader of this ridiculous mission, because even with everything that had recently been happening between them, he didn't fear or even hate him. Maybe it was pity? Sure, that had to be it. Liquid had at one time been a decent fellow, but with the deaths of his family, his extended leave, and everything else… it was easy to see why he was the way he was.

This also meant that he didn't want to see him or _any_ members of his team get hurt, which was why Proske was literally running down the Administration Hallway toward the Chief's Office. Five minutes after ordering the helicopter out, he had called to check on the pilot's status, only to find out that his order had been countermanded. The pilot was under strict orders to stay grounded, and when pressed, the man revealed that those orders came right from Chief Irons himself. There was no time for protocol this time, so he threw open the door and barged right in on some kind of meeting between Irons and Albert Wesker, the other Captain of S.T.A.R.S.

"Why did you ground that pilot?!" Proske demanded. "Chief, we've got people out there who might be injured!"

"Calm yourself, Sergeant." Wesker calmly replied. "Chief Irons is well aware of the situation."

"It's all right, Albert." Irons added just as calmly. "Murphy's concern is understandable, and even expected given his current position. Rest assured that we've got everything under control; you can return to your duties now, Sergeant."

Proske knew that Irons was a bastard, hell, everyone knew it, but his lack of action in this situation was completely unexpected. The call from Lopez had sounded very urgent, and he had said something about being under attack by someone they couldn't hold out against, or a large group they couldn't hold out against, it was all kind of garbled. Either way, the people out there were still members of the RPD, and they couldn't just be left out there without support, no matter what their reputation or standing in the department.

"Chief, we have to _do_ something." Proske continued. "I know Liquid's a pain, and he's mostly just a danger to himself, but what if his team is really in trouble? Or what if… oh crap, what if he actually found the people responsible for the murders?"

"The answer is _no_ , Sergeant." Irons said with more authority in his voice. "We don't even know for sure what that call was about. For all we know, they just spent the evening getting drunk at Liquid's cabin and now they're pranking us. How would it look if we used one of our very few helicopters to check out nothing when they might be needed here?"

"I have to agree with the Chief, Sergeant Proske." Wesker added. "S.T.A.R.S. will keep ours grounded as well. I am quite familiar with the Lieutenant's antics, and responding to his goading will only embarrass the department… but of course, you already know about that, don't you?"

It was obvious that he wasn't going to win in this case, so he turned around and walked out of the office, smacking one of the trophy animals off its stand as he headed toward the door at the other end. Why, he wondered, why did everyone around there have to be so caught up in these stupid feuds? What was the point of it all? Why couldn't everyone just come to work, do their jobs, and then go home at the end of the day? With everyone at each other's throats all the time, it was a wonder that any crimes ever got solved in Raccoon City at all.

"Well, _that_ could've gone better." A female voice said from behind him, interrupting his thoughts.

Quickly turning around, Proske saw that it was that newer Detective, um… Carver, who was now walking toward him. Since he hadn't seen her when he left the office and she was now behind him, he could only conclude that she had been listening at the door and hiding behind it when he walked out.

"You know, you could get in trouble for listening in like that." He said as they went through into the Administration Hallway.

"Oh, I know, but why stop there?" Carver replied. "You know, it's the funniest thing… I heard you want to go check on Tobias's little team, and, hey, look at that… I'm a fully qualified pilot."

Proske didn't like where this was going. He wanted to help, and with Carver being a pilot and all, it certainly provided him a way to do so. However, he wasn't too keen on the part about breaking the rules like this. She was also a known associate of Lieutenant Liquid, and it could cost him his badge if _anything_ went wrong out there. Maybe he could still convince the Chief. Yeah, _maybe_ he could go back in there and get him to see reason.

"Yeah, right." The Sergeant grumbled under his breath. "And _maybe_ I'm a Chinese hockey player."

"Sarge, you're a great cop." Carver said. "Probably one of the best in the department, and certainly one of the most respected. Now, I'm about to steal a chopper and head out, and you could go into the Chief's office and report me, _or_ … you could follow me out to the landing pad on the roof, and while trying your best to stop me, you just _happen_ to, oh, I don't know… get taken along for the ride?"

With that, she did a mock salute, and began running toward the access door to the landing pad.


	34. Episode 9 Square One Part 2

**Resident Evil Recall: Operation Arklay**

 **Episode Nine: Square One**

 **Part Two**

 _Liquid Family Cabin, 9:00 PM…_

"Lopez." Liquid's voice said. "Hey, Lopez… you okay?"

Letting out an aggravated _huff_ , the half-blond man nodded his head. Yeah, he was fine, aside from his legs being sore from that last kick. That, and nearly getting trapped inside the still burning cabin while trying to get Ashwood out. He had expected to see some action during a case like this, since Liquid was a pretty good Detective in spite of his many faults, and was sure to be able to track down the bad guys. But what they had just gone through… there wasn't really a word to describe it.

"Yeah, I'm good." Lopez groaned as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. "Okay, so let's recap… what the hell just happened? I mean, what was with that guy? Do you think _he_ was the one responsible for _The Cannibal Murders_?"

"As to your first question, I don't know." The Lieutenant replied without sitting up. "I would expect a guy that size to be pretty powerful, but with the strength he had, and the punishment he was able to take, I just don't know. He could've been on PCP, and maybe wearing body armor under that coat."

Yeah, that was possible, Lopez thought. Body armor would have absorbed most of the force from their bullets, and if he was on something like PCP, then he wouldn't have felt any pain from it, nor would he have noticed the fact that he was on fire. If this was the case, then they were lucky to have the cliffs so close to the cabin, or this might not have ended well for any of them. With Ashwood being taken down early on in the fight, and Liquid obviously running out of steam after going one-on-one with the giant, Lopez was doubtful that he could have won on his own.

"So what about my second question?" The half-blond man continued. "You think this was the guy?"

Liquid was silent for a second, laying there and looking up at the trees that were illuminated by the orange glow from the fire. Then he reached into his coat pocket for a cigarette, lighting it once it was in his mouth, and blowing out some smoke as if he thought there wasn't already spreading through the air.

"Sorry, Lopez, but no." The Lieutenant explained. "From what we know, the murders were committed by _groups_ of people who used their teeth, with most bites happening before death. _This guy_ had the chance to bite you when he picked you up, but he didn't, and _none_ of the murders, to my knowledge, involved a seven-foot _linebacker_ getting into a house by crashing through the ceiling. The 911 calls always mentioned people at the doors or windows, and there was always groaning and growling in the background… this guy didn't make a sound."

Well, that was just great. They had been in a life or death battle, which they barely won, and now it turns out that it wasn't the guy they were after. But if the giant hadn't been one of the killers they were looking for, then who the hell was he? And more importantly, how had he managed to get into the cabin by crashing through the roof? The giant hadn't exactly been subtle about breaking things, and there had been no exterior damage to the building, so he didn't climb up the walls. There were also no tree branches hanging over the cabin, at least none that could have supported the giant's weight, so he didn't do that either.

"So how did he get through the roof?" Lopez asked. "I mean, he would've had to hit pretty hard to crash through both the roof _and_ the floor into the basement, so he would've needed to be up pretty high, right?"

"You know, you might be on to something there, Lopez." Liquid replied as he rolled over to get up. "But the only way that's possible would be for him to jump out of an airplane or something… unless he had a hundred-foot _fireman's lift_ out here, but I don't see any trucks, do you?"

Taking a quick look around to make sure, Lopez admitted that he didn't. The airplane thing made sense, but even with as strong as the giant had been, would he have been able to survive the jump without a parachute? No, he would have had to come from lower flying vehicle, like a helicopter, that could drop him on a specific target. But did that mean… did that mean that the giant had been _sent_ there by someone?

"How was Ashwood doing?" Liquid asked as he got to his feet, interrupting Lopez's thoughts. "Where did you put her?"

"She's out cold, man." He replied. "Come on, she's over here."

Leading the Lieutenant over to one of the trees on the other side of the burning cabin, Lopez found that Ashwood hadn't moved a muscle since being sat against it. She had taken one hell of a blow, and it had been dangerous to even move her in that condition, but on the other hand the cabin had been starting to collapse, so it was that or let her burn to death. Once they were with her, Liquid knelt down and checked her pulse, sighing with relief. Lopez took this as a good sign, which made him sigh with relief as well, and then Liquid turned back to him.

"Well, she's still alive." The Lieutenant said. "Were you able to call for help?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy." Lopez replied. "I tried McGee and Chambers, but they didn't answer. Then I tried the Sheriff, and they answered, but I lost them before I could really say anything. So after that I called the RPD, and the signal was really bad, but I think they said they were gonna send help… and then the radio died."

Not a lot was said over the next few minutes, with Liquid's attention going back and forth between checking on Ashwood and looking at his burning cabin. Of course Lopez didn't have to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking, because he was thinking it too: There was a good chance that the RPD wasn't going to send anyone for them. Hopefully it wouldn't take too long for McGee and Chambers to get back so they could drive Ashwood to the hospital, and he was just about to express this, when a new sound reached his ears. It was barely audible at first, but as it got closer, the half-blond man recognized it as the sound of helicopter rotors.

"Liquid, do you hear that?" He asked as they both stood up.

"Yeah, I do." The Lieutenant replied. "Stay sharp."

They were obviously thinking the same thing: This could be help for them, but it could also be the ones who brought the giant. Thankfully though, it was the former, as shown by the emblem of the RPD on the side once the helicopter got close enough to be illuminated by the orange light of the fire. It swiveled around a bit, with Lopez and Liquid having to shield their eyes as the searchlight illuminated them, and the yard in front of the cabin was big enough, so it slowly came in for a landing.

 _The Arklay Resort, 9:00 PM…_

"I can't believe this." Chambers said to himself. "I just can't believe it."

They had nothing. All that hard work, and near-death experiences, and they had _nothing_ to go on. The top three floors of the resort were now completely engulfed in flames, and the gas jets had stopped once the _Arklay County Fire Department_ had arrived and shut off the main, but it was still a losing battle with only three trucks there to battle the blaze. Sheriff Thompson and his Deputies were also on the scene after a short time, making it a little easier to keep the people back to a safe distance.

"So, let me get this straight." He heard Thompson say to McGee. "You're telling me that Reginald locked you on the top floor with a bunch of deranged lunatics, some of whom you shot, and from which you escaped by doing something out of a bad _MacGyver_ episode. You then confronted Reginald in his office, where he attempted to take Officer Chambers' weapon, resulting in you having to shoot him dead. Is that about right?"

"Just about." McGee replied as Chambers joined them. "Reginald also admitted to us that he was going to make sure that no one ever found out about what happened up there, which I assume meant that he started the gas fire that you see here."

Thompson exhaled deeply as he scribbled down some notes on his pad. He had to cross out a couple words and add in some corrections, but soon he was finished and able to look up at McGee again.

"So, what you're saying." The Sheriff continued. "Is that Reginald started the fire in order to cover up his own criminal activities, the nature of which is not known beyond the fact that he had a bunch of crazies locked up on the top floor. Now, I'm not accusing you of anything, Detective, but… is it possible that as you were shooting at these people during the attack, that one of your bullets could've struck a gas line?"

"No, it's _not_ possible." Chambers answered. "Gas lines aren't run through the main hall in plain sight, they're run through the ceiling and floors because the guests would consider them to be an _eyesore_. Sheriff, I don't know exactly what was going on up there, but it was bad enough to make Reginald try to kill us and destroy the building to hide it."

The Sheriff looked like he was about to say something else, but stopped as he was illuminated by the headlights on an approaching car and had to step to the side. The vehicle had _County_ plates on the front, and after it stopped, the door opened to reveal the County Commissioner whom Liquid had referred to as _Aunt Yvonne_. There was a disheartened look on her face when she stepped out of the car and looked at the burning resort, and then she shook her head before turning to Thompson.

"Well, Adam?" She asked.

"Oh, this one's a _doozey_." The Sheriff replied as he looked at his notepad. "Two fire alarms tonight, one false, and the other, well… _this_. Obviously it's a gas fire, but McGee and Chambers here say there's a lot more to it than that. They say that…

Suddenly Yvonne grabbed the notepad from him, making the Sheriff stop talking as she looked at the writing on it. Whispering to herself as she read, the Commissioner took her time studying the notes carefully before finally handing the pad back to Thompson. She then looked at the burning resort, the two RPD Officers, and then back to the Sheriff once again.

"Well, this explains the phone call I got earlier." She said. "Reginald said that a couple of city cops were at the resort causing all kinds of trouble and unrest, and that they _demanded_ to see the top floor even though he assured them it was under construction. So how could he lock the two of them in a place that they _forced_ him to let them into? Reginald also said that they didn't have a warrant… do they, Sheriff?"

"No, we don't." McGee admitted. "Reginald allowed us to conduct our investigation freely. Look, I know we don't have any evidence anymore, but you have to believe us that there was something horrible going on in that building. I don't know if those people were sick, or on drugs, or what, but Reginald said that it started with one person and ended up being the whole floor."

"They were _deranged_ , Commissioner." Chambers added. "They tried to kill us, and Reginald said they had been locked up there for _weeks_ because he didn't want to disrupt tourist season, and…

"I have heard enough." Yvonne interrupted. "Sheriff Thompson, arrest these two under suspicion of _Murder_ , _Arson_ , _Criminal Trespassing_ , _Violation of Civil Rights_ , and _Disturbing the Peace_."

Chambers started to move toward Yvonne as the Sheriff and his nearest Deputy came for them, but McGee shook his head while using his arm to block the Rookie from going any farther. The Detective then put up his hands, and Chambers let out an angry growl as he did the same so that the Sheriff could take their weapons. Their keys were also taken; tossed to another deputy who was probably going to drive their SUV to the impound yard.

"Sorry to say this, boys." Thompson said as he and the Deputy put handcuffs on them. "But you two are under arrest."


	35. Episode 9 Square One Part 3

**Resident Evil Recall: Operation Arklay**

 **Episode Nine: Square One**

 **Part Three**

 _Forest Zone, Arklay Mountains, 9:00 PM…_

The sound of the helicopter's rotors could still be heard through the noise-cancelling headset when they had lifted off from the landing pad on the roof of the RPD, and now the last of Raccoon City's suburban lights were passing underneath as Janet Carver changed course to head into the mountains. Normally their destination would take more than an hour to reach by car, but by air she could more than half the time. This was good, because their response to the distress call had already been delayed thanks to Chief Irons.

" _Do you even know where we're going?_ " Proske asked through the radio.

He was in the co-pilot's seat next to hers, and he looked nervous as hell to even _be_ there with her. This was understandable, since Carver had disobeyed orders and stolen a police helicopter, but to her, saving lives was more important than keeping herself on the good side of their overweight Chief. As she had prepared the helicopter for takeoff, she thought that Proske wasn't coming, but at the last possible second he pulled open the side door and jumped in. He hadn't said much after that as they flew across the city.

"Of course I do." She replied. "The coordinates are past the resort, just off the main road into the mountains. "It'll be easy to find, all we have to do is look for a light when we get close… and Sarge… thanks for coming."

" _Don't thank me, Detective_." He said. " _All I want to do is make sure my fellow Officers are safe, but other than that, I was never here. I didn't come out here with you, and I don't know anything about you stealing this helicopter_."

Carver understood, and she wasn't the type of person to tell on him anyway. She also wanted to make sure that their fellow Officers were safe, regardless of her personal relationship with Liquid, and yes, she was willing to risk her badge over it. She should have been out there with the Task Force from the beginning, and _would_ have been if not for Irons saying that she couldn't. The mission that Liquid and the others were on was incredibly dangerous, and it still baffled her as to why he was given so little support. There should have been twice as many people on his team, with support from the S.T.A.R.S. unit.

Angling the helicopter upward to accommodate the changing terrain, she leaned back in her seat as they followed the ascending forest. The Arklay Mountains were beautiful, even at night. The computer at the center of her console showed the distance and direction to where they were going, so it wouldn't be much longer.

" _Carver, I just gotta ask_." Proske continued. " _Everyone knows you're smart, and you're a good cop with a bright career ahead of you. Look, I know this is none of my business, but why would someone like you be interested in someone like Liquid?_ "

"Oh, who knows?" Carver replied with a slight smile. "Probably his confidence has something to do with it, and he makes me feel special. I know everyone says he's got problems, and trust me, they're right, but he's actually a pretty decent guy once you get through his trauma and defense mechanisms."

The mountain plateaued, so she leveled off, and now a light could be seen in the distance. It seemed a little brighter than the normal lights of a building, and as they got closer, she saw that this was because it wasn't the lights of a building… it was fire. The top half of a large building was engulfed in flames, and as they moved in closer, it was clear that the flames were slowly spreading.

" _Holy crap, the resort's on fire!_ " Proske yelled as he fumbled with his helmet to switch to the external radio. " _We gotta call this in!_ "

"Proske, no!" Carver yelled while smacking his hand. "If you call it in, then Irons will know you're with me! And if I call it in, there won't be any way to return the helicopter without them noticing."

Her reluctant co-pilot _huffed_ angrily as he looked at the building, but they both knew she was right. But he seemed to relax when she circled the burning building, and they got to see that police and fire crews were already there. She watched as the people on the ground fought the flames, but it was a losing battle. The hoses on their trucks just didn't have the capacity to push it back, and it was unlikely that Arklay County had a firefighting helicopter.

"Well, at least we know we're on the right track." She continued as they gained altitude. "Now, all we gotta do is… oh, you have got to be kidding me."

" _What is it?_ " Proske asked. "Is something… _Carver, is that another fire over there?_ "

Off in the distance, a few miles from the resort, another light could be seen among the trees. It was a lot smaller than the one that led them to the resort, but again as they got closer, they saw that it was, in fact, another fire. Now hovering above the blaze, she could see that this time it was a house that was burning, and the entire thing was completely engulfed. Turning on the helicopter's searchlight, it was easy to spot the wrecked SUV near the driveway, as well as two figures trying to get their attention while a third remained motionless against a tree.

" _Is that… them?_ " Proske asked.

"Probably." Carver replied as she looked for a landing zone. "But what the hell happened here?"

It was comforting to know that she hadn't stolen the helicopter for a false alarm, and the yard in front of the burning house was large enough to land, so she slowly set down while giving the people on the ground plenty of time to get out of the way. Once they were set down, she left the rotors going while as and Proske jumped out. It was clear that the two standing figures were Liquid and Lopez, since they ran over to the tree where Ashwood was laying. She and Proske ran over with them, and it was clear that the Tech Specialist had taken one hell of a beating.

"Be careful when we move her!" Proske yelled over the noise. "We don't want to risk a neck injury!"

"It's a little late for that!" Liquid yelled back. "She was in the basement, and Lopez had to carry her out when… holy crap, Proske?! What the _hell_ are you doing out here?! And… Janet?"

"We'll talk later!" Carver yelled back. "We need to get out of here before the fire spreads!"

The four of them took hold of Ashwood, and on a count of _three_ they carefully lifted her off the ground. The cabin was starting to collapse from the fire as they were laying her across the seat, and some of the fire was just beginning to jump to the nearest trees when Carver lifted off. There were a couple more helmets in the back, so Liquid and Lopez put them on in order to have proper communication.

" _You guys aren't gonna believe this!_ " Lopez began excitedly. " _This big guy ambushed us when we got back, and we shot him, like, a hundred times, but he just wouldn't die! He had the strength of ten men, and he wrecked the SUV with his bare hands!_ "

" _He was waiting for us, we think he came in through the roof_." Liquid continued. " _He destroyed the computer equipment, and then he took down Ashwood before we could really do anything. I don't know if it was drugs or body armor or what, but we'd probably be dead now if we hadn't forced him off the cliff_."

Liquid and Lopez did a quick high-five as Carver tried to process what they were saying. The three of them looked like they had just been through hell, and she was getting a mental picture in her head, when this was interrupted by Proske turning toward the back and sniffing the air.

" _Do you smell alcohol?_ " The Sergeant asked.

" _Oh, that's me_." Lopez explained after smelling himself. " _I got sprayed pretty good when Liquid broke that whiskey bottle. See, he soaked the guy before shooting him with the shotgun, to, you know, burn him, and this kind of started the fire in the cabin_."

"You _burned down your house_ to take down _one_ guy?" Carver asked while looking back at him.

" _I didn't know what else to do_." Liquid explained. " _Going against this guy was like trying to fight the damn Terminator. Bullets and shells didn't stop him, he crushed the engine of my SUV, and he tossed us around like we weighed nothing. I tell you, this guy wasn't normal; I don't even know if the fall down the cliffs killed him_."

" _Oh, why can't it ever be easy?_ " Proske asked while shaking his head. " _Look, the first thing we need to do is get Ashwood to the hospital. After that, we can sort out all this… weirdness._ "

Carver agreed, and she was bringing the helicopter around so that they could head back toward the city, when an alarm started going off. There was a red light blinking on the console, and she was just starting to investigate it, when the helicopter started to rumble a bit.

" _What's going on?_ " Liquid asked.

"Uh, we've got a small problem." She replied nervously. "I don't know how, but we're losing fuel… sorry guys, but we're not gonna make it back to Raccoon City."

" _Is there some place we can set down?_ " Lopez asked.

" _Arklay Village_." Liquid answered. " _Head down into the valley to the east, and just set down anywhere_."

There wasn't any danger of crashing as long as she found a place to land within the next three minutes, based on how quickly her fuel gage was depleting, so she followed Liquid's plan since all she could see were trees across the landscape below. The valley he spoke of was the only one in sight, and there were tiny dots of lights, which thankfully didn't appear to be any more fires. The helicopter was rumbling even more now as they flew down into the valley, and Carver just hoped that the villagers didn't too angry if she had to set down in someone's backyard.


	36. Episode 9 Square One Part 4

**Resident Evil Recall: Operation Arklay**

 **Episode Nine: Square One**

 **Part Four**

 _Arklay County Sheriff Station, 10:30 PM…_

One nice thing about rural places like Arklay Village was that there were plenty of open fields in the valley that were perfect for making an emergency landing in a helicopter. So there was no need to try and avoid people's backyards, and Liquid thought that the landing itself had been pretty smooth, considering the fact that the engines died only a few seconds later. Proske stayed inside to check on Ashwood while Liquid and Lopez followed Carver outside to see what the problem was, but aside from a fuel leak, no one expected to find what was there when the beam of her flashlight passed over the tank.

"Are those… bullet holes?" Liquid had asked.

There were five holes in the fuel tank, identical in size and tightly grouped. The metal around the edges of each one had been bent inward, and they looked pretty fresh, so that along with the rate that the fuel had leaked out, meant that it had to have happened pretty recently. The Lieutenant's first thought was gratitude that fuel tanks didn't really explode from being shot like they did in the movies, but his second thought was a bit more disturbing: Who the hell had shot the fuel tank? Proske and Carver were inside, so they were out. Ashwood was unconscious at the time, and his and Lopez's weapons were both empty, along with the fact that they were in sight of each other the whole time.

"But if none of us did it." Lopez began. "You think… you think there was someone else out there? And if they were, why would they try to shoot us down?"

It didn't make sense why someone would do that, and there was no record of the cannibals using guns, so that was out, too. Proske hadn't said anything when he finally got around to joining them, but he didn't have to. From the expression on his face, it was obvious that he thought either Liquid or Lopez was responsible. He had already mentioned how they smelled like alcohol, so it wasn't much of a stretch for him to think that they shot the tank themselves during landing, and there was no way to prove they didn't since the shots would have never been heard over the rotors.

"Well, there goes getting back unnoticed." Carver said as she turned to Proske. "Sorry, Sarge."

"It's not _your_ fault, Carver." Proske replied while making a quick glare at Liquid. "But that can wait; right now the most important thing is getting Officer Ashwood to a doctor."

The radio in the helicopter would still work for a while, since they worked on battery power instead of the engine, and Carver was about to go back inside and use it, when a set of flashing blue and red lights appeared in the distance. Liquid hadn't expected it to take long for the Sheriff to respond to the big, obvious lights and sounds of a helicopter flying at low altitude over the village, and once they explained the situation, Deputy Gumb was more than happy to call out a couple more cars in order to give them all a ride back to the station. He also reported the situation with Ashwood, and the Sheriff said that he was gonna wake up Doc Perkins. The tired looking older man was already there waiting for them when they carried Ashwood into the station, and he even had a stereotypical black bag with him, even though it looked to be almost as old as the Doctor himself.

"Lay her down on the table." Doc Perkins ordered as they put her down across a cleared off desk. "And for God's sake be careful."

Everyone knew enough to stay back so that the Doctor had plenty of room as he took out his examination tools from the bag. Setting them down in a row next to Ashwood, Perkins started with the basics by checking her pulse and heart-rate before moving the stethoscope to another part of her chest to listen to her breathing.

" _Hmph_ , haven't done a house-call in twenty years." He grumbled to himself. "And _of course_ it happens in the middle of the night… why can't people ever get hurt at noon, hmm?"

"She took a pretty bad hit, Doc." Liquid said. "And we had to carry her out of a burning building."

Bruises and swelling were becoming more obvious across Ashwood's body, and her eyes were dilated when the Doctor opened her eyes to shine the small light into them. The good news was that she was still alive, and he just hoped that the extent of her injuries wasn't too severe. It was no one's fault, since they had no idea what that green-coated giant was capable of when it appeared in the cabin, but Liquid was still the leader, and that made _everything_ his fault.

"Son, you've got a talent for understatement." Perkins replied. "This poor girl looks like someone whooped the ever-loving piss out of her, and did I hear you right when you said this was from a _single blow_ with someone's _bare hand_?"

"Yes, that's right." The Lieutenant explained. "He hit her, and then she crashed through the door, and, um, part of the wall, and well, rolled down the stairs the rest of the way."

"Tobias, maybe we should all wait in the other room." The Sheriff said in response to the Doctor's glare. "Come on, let's all give the Doc some room to work."

Everyone followed the Sheriff through the door into the back section of the station as Perkins continued his work, and Liquid had to rub his eyes to make sure he was really seeing the next thing his eyes fell upon. At the back of this area was a set of holding cells, and inside the first one was none other than McGee and Chambers. The Detective gave a half-hearted wave to them while the Rookie just hung his head, and of course, Liquid immediately went up to them to find out what happened.

"Hello, Tobias." McGee said when he got there. "I imagine you're probably wondering why we're locked in this cell."

"It _briefly_ crossed my mind, yeah." The Lieutenant answered before turning back to the Sheriff. "Hey, Adam, what are my guys in here for?"

"It's all in that report, Tobias." The Sheriff replied while pointing to a folder on the desk. "I'm afraid they're in some pretty deep trouble."

Liquid scoffed at these remarks as he picked up the folder, but then his expression changed as he started to read through the reports and statements having to do with incidents at _The Arklay Resort_ just a few hours prior to their arrival. Up until that point, the Lieutenant believed that nothing could surprise him after fighting the giant, but he quickly realized that he was wrong as he read through the horrors described in his team's statements. Everything from parking the SUV to the point where they had been arrested was carefully detailed, and if he hadn't had his own unbelievable adventure that night, Liquid might not have believed them either.

"The things in this file." He said to his caged comrades. "Are they true?"

"Our statements, yes." McGee answered. "The charges against us, _hell no_."

"The Commissioner just went _nuts_ on us, Liquid." Chambers added. "She just showed up at the resort, and had the Sheriff arrest us. She wouldn't listen to our explanation, or anything, and here we are."

The Sheriff just shrugged when Liquid looked at him, and for the moment it seemed that there was nothing he could do for them. The Commissioner held the same power in Arklay County that Mayor Warren _and_ Chief Irons held within Raccoon City, so the only thing he could do was talk to her about the situation and hopefully get her to see reason. This wasn't likely, since like most of the women in his wife's family, she was stubborn and almost impossible to deter once she had her mind on something, but Liquid wasn't about to let his people stay locked in a cell like common criminals.

"Well, I've got good news and bad news." Doc Perkins said as he walked in through the door. "The good news is that Ms. Ashwood's injuries to her body aren't quite as bad as they look, at least from what I can tell here. The bad news is that she's probably got what looks like the worst concussion I've ever seen. Regardless of _what_ hit her, that young lady needs to get to a hospital, _especially_ since she was moved around so much after the injury."

"Our only truck is in the shop." Sheriff Thompson replied. "If you're worried about moving her around, then we'll have to get an ambulance from Raccoon City."

"Hey, that could take _hours_." McGee protested. "You've still got our SUV impounded, use that to get her there. It'll be safer for Ashwood than a car, and it's still a Police vehicle, so the lights will get you through traffic."

"I would _prefer_ an ambulance." Doc Perkins continued. "But the prisoner's right, it could take hours, so that SUV's your best bet."

"I'll drive her to the hospital." Proske spoke up. "Your people are busy enough out here, Sheriff, and I think _Tobias_ here needs to come down from… whatever happened that made him burn his house down."

Ashwood's safety was more important to Liquid than responding to a low-blow, so he ignored it, and even agreed that the Sergeant was the best person to take care of her in this situation. So with all of them who weren't locked in a cell working together, they carefully lifted Ashwood off the table, and carried her outside. With this many people working together, it was easy to get her loaded into the SUV once one of the Deputies brought it out of the impound yard, which was just a fenced in area on the other side of the station.

"All right, looks like we're all set." Proske said as he got in and put on his seatbelt. "Come on, Carver, we gotta go."

"Sorry, Sarge, I can't." She replied. "Even though I wasn't supposed to take the chopper, I can't just leave it out here for some hooligan to vandalize. Don't worry, I'll wait till you've been gone a while before I call the RPD."

"Thanks for taking her back for us, Proske." Liquid added as he walked up to the window. "I guess I owe you for this, huh?"

"Liquid, I don't know what happened out here, you've lost control." Proske answered. "You've got two men in jail, one about to be hospitalized, and not a shred of evidence to back up your wild claims. I hate to say this, even to _you_ , but I think the best thing you can do for your team right now is to pack it in, come back to Raccoon City, and turn in your badge. If you wanna destroy yourself, that's fine, just don't drag a bunch of good Officers down with you."

There wasn't really anything that the Lieutenant could say back to that as Proske fired up the engine and drove off, and even if there was, it would've just delayed Ashwood's treatment. He didn't blame the Sergeant for thinking that way, since he probably would've thought the same of someone like himself that was found in a similar situation. Did it look like he got drunk and burned his own house down? Yes, which probably meant that Proske suspected him of causing Ashwood's injuries as well. However, the evidence and suspicions against him didn't change the fact that something pretty damn weird was happening in these mountains, and he couldn't just walk away from that.

"Okay, we're back to square one, but we've learned a lot." Liquid said as the SUV's lights faded in the distance. "We've got a nearly invincible giant who doesn't fit the bill of _The Cannibal Murders_ , and a hotel floor full of deranged lunatics who _do_. We've also got a hotel manager who was willing to kill to cover the situation up after talking to an unknown party, and _yet another_ unknown party putting holes in the helicopter without being seen. So if we put all the clues together, we get… the weirdest damn case I've ever been assigned to."

"Tobias, you need some rest." Carver replied as she put her hand on his shoulder. "You look like you've been through hell, so maybe you'll be able to think more clearly in the morning."

"Amen to that." Lopez said before walking back into the station. "Dibbs on the couch."

She was right, it had been a _very_ long night, and Liquid needed some rest, especially after taking on that giant. Tomorrow was going to be incredibly busy; having to talk to Aunt Yvonne about releasing Chambers and McGee, getting an update on Ashwood's condition, and also trying to figure out what the team's next move in this case was going to be.

"Thanks for saving us, Janet." He said while turning toward her. "Looks like I owe _you_ as well."

"Don't worry about it." She replied before giving him a small kiss. "Now come on, I saw a big, comfy chair that has your name written all over it."


	37. Episode 10 The Trap Is Sprung Part 1

**Resident Evil Recall: Operation Arklay**

 **Episode Ten: The Trap Is Sprung**

 **Part One**

 _Emergency Landing Site, Arklay Village, 11:30 PM…_

With Proske on his way back to Raccoon City with the injured Ashwood, and everyone else on the team either incarcerated or resting, Detective Carver still had to take care of her stolen RPD Helicopter before she could get any rest of her own. So getting a ride with two Deputies, she headed back out toward the open field where the emergency landing had been performed. Being used to the constant lights of the city, it was strange to see how dark everything was, and there were only a couple of street lights in Arklay Village, none of which were near where she needed to go.

"Thanks for giving me a ride, guys." She said with a slight yawn. "This shouldn't take too long."

"Don't worry about it." Deputy Gumb replied. "Me and Lynch got five more hours till shift change anyway."

"Yeah, and it's usually the longest part." Deputy Lynch added. "So _we_ should thank _you_ for giving us a way to pass the time, because believe it or not… not much happens out here."

It made her feel a little better to not be inconveniencing them, as did knowing that her actions had probably saved Officer Ashwood's life, but she doubted that Chief Irons would feel the same way. Saving Ashwood would probably let her avoid jail time, but at the end of the day she had disobeyed orders and stolen a police helicopter. Yeah, it was a pretty safe bet that she was going to lose her badge over this one, but hey, maybe Arklay County would hire her.

"So what is it you gotta do out here?" Lynch asked as they turned off the main road.

"First I have to report the crash to the RPD." Carver explained. "Then I have to lock down the chopper as best I can, and put up _police tape_ around it, and such. I know there's not much point to the second part, but in my situation, it's probably best that I don't break any more rules."

All three of them got a half-hearted laugh out of this, but it didn't last, and as much as she tried to be calm, Carver was scared. It had taken a lot of hard work for her to work her way up through the RPD into her current position, and now she was about to lose it. The job, the pay, the pension, all of it was about to go down the drain, even though what she had done was the right thing. On the other hand, if she had done nothing than Ashwood might not have survived, so the only _good_ news in this was that at least she was going to be able to sleep at night.

The rest of the ride was silent as they moved closer to the landing site, and then a yellow flickering light appeared in the distance. As they approached it, she considered that it was maybe the yellow flashers of a County vehicle, but then she realized that it was not. The three of them gasped when they got close enough to see that it was the helicopter; the vehicle completely engulfed in flames, burning so brightly and hot that there was nothing they could do as they stopped and got out of the car.

"What the hell happened?!" Carver yelled as they kept their distance. "There wasn't even any fuel in the tanks!"

"I'll call it in." Gumb said while moving back toward the car. "Someone must've…

The Deputy suddenly stopped talking, his words replaced by a startled gasp, and the others turned toward him as Gumb clutched his chest. He made a kind of rasping sound, and stumbled for a second before falling onto his back, and in the yellow light, Carver saw what looked like blood running between his fingers. She and Lynch ran toward him, but then the other Deputy made the same kind of gasping sound as he was thrown forward. Lynch landed on his face, and when Carver saw the wound on his back, she dove for cover behind the car.

Her Detective training was taking over as she drew her pistol, but the knowledge gained from her deductions didn't make her feel any better. Obviously Gumb and Lynch had been shot, and by a silenced weapon, but that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that they had been hit from different directions, meaning that there was not one, but at least two shooters. Hopefully the shadow of the car would prevent them from getting a shot, but the light produced by the burning chopper created shadows everywhere, making it impossible for her to tell where the shooters were.

"Calm down, Carver." She whispered to herself. "Okay, logic… two shooters, can't see them because of shadows… use that."

The shooters couldn't use _Night Vision_ this close to something as bright as a fire, so she assumed, and hoped that she shadows would cover her if she tried to escape. However, the moment she tried to move, she heard the sound of a silenced weapon, and sparks flew as her pistol was shot out of her hand. She groaned in pain as she held her burned hand, and then Carver looked back to see a figure standing over her.

From the body shape, Carver could tell it was a woman, and she was wearing some kind of combat armor, along with a gas mask. There was a silenced rifle in her hands, aimed steadily at the Detective as two more similarly dressed figures, _men_ with sniper rifles, surrounded Carver on all sides. On the ground, Gumb and Lynch were no longer moving, but it still made the Detective jump when one of the men took out a pistol and made sure they were dead.

" _Excellent work, boys, nice and clean_." The woman's voice echoed through her mask. " _Now subdue the girl, and bring her_."

On the woman's orders, the two men put their firearms away, before taking collapsible batons off their belts, and walking toward her while extending them.

 _Arklay County Sheriff Station, 11:30 PM…_

The current situation stunk, but there wasn't much that McGee could do about it from inside a jail cell, so he decided to get some rest, himself. At least being in his own cage gave him a bed he could stretch out on while the others fought over couches and chairs, and apparently Chambers had gotten the same idea as well, since he was also laying down. Hopefully in the morning, they would be able to talk some sense into the County Commissioner, but from his limited interactions with the woman, she didn't seem very reasonable.

So there he was, the great Detective Sergeant Francis McGee, cooling his heels in a small town jail cell after being arrested for what was probably the craziest series of events that he had ever heard of. Laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling with his arms behind his head, the insane happenings at _The Arklay Resort_ kept running through his mind. Reginald's conspiracy to kill them and hide evidence was like something out of a bad _80's_ action flick, but those people… they were just something else.

McGee remembered every detail of their rotting flesh, glazed-over eyes, and compulsive desire to attack the two of them. There had been no organization, no planning, and no weapons use, even though nearly _everything_ in a place like that could have been used as one. Instead, they had all kind of shambled toward them, groaning and reaching out, all the while trying to bite them, and not reacting to pain with anything more than reflexive groans.

"Hey, kid, you ever see _Dawn of the Dead_ when you were little?" He asked into the next cell. "You know, that movie where the people get trapped in the shopping mall with those guys that all came back from the dead?"

"Yeah, I saw it." Chambers replied with a yawn. "I was just thinking the same thing, too. Those people on the top floor _did_ kinda look like that, didn't they?"

" _Zombies_ , seriously?" Lopez asked as he rolled over on the couch to face them. "Your defense sucks enough with the fire and shooting that guy, but if you start talking about zombies, you won't go to jail. They'll wrap you up in a strait-jacket, and put you in the nut house even faster than they're gonna do to our _fearless leader_ over there."

Liquid looked over at them from his chair, and was about to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of shattering glass. Apparently some trouble maker had thrown a large rock through one of the windows, but when the _rock_ landed on the floor, McGee realized that it was shaped like a cylinder. It rolled into the center of the room and then there was a _hiss_ as smoke began to shoot out of it, and then everyone jumped to their feet as they realized that it was a grenade.

Two more came in through the windows, quickly filling the whole station with horrible fog, but when McGee dropped down to the floor, he could sort of see what was happening. The Sheriff and Deputy Dennis ran into the room to see what was happening, but then they cried out in surprise as flashes of light from silenced gunfire could be seen behind them in the fog. They were riddled with bullet holes when they fell to where McGee could see them, and then three new people rushed into the room.

He could only see their legs as they moved around, but it looked like a man and two women in black riot armor, running toward Lopez and Liquid. McGee heard the sound of a _Beanbag Shotgun_ going off before Lopez groaned in pain as he was thrown backwards, and the man leapt onto him while both women went after Liquid. There was a flash of light in the fog as Liquid fired two shots with his revolver, and as a result one of the women cried out as she fell to the floor; a visible wound in her hip and shoulder. She was also wearing a gas mask, but this knowledge didn't help them in the end.

The man who leapt onto the stunned Lopez was now beating him in the head and chest with the shotgun, and the other woman must've gotten a hold of Liquid's shock baton, because now sparks and blue light could be seen as the Lieutenant was heard screaming. He fell to the floor a few seconds later, but she kept shocking him, and Lopez was no longer moving either, making it easy for the man to get up and move over to Chambers' cell.

The beanbag was fired again, making Chambers groan as he was thrown backwards into the cell wall, and then the man slowly walked over to McGee's cell, where he slowly aimed the beanbag once again.

"Uh… hi." McGee said as he looked up at him.


	38. Episode 10 The Trap Is Sprung Part 2

**Resident Evil Recall: Operation Arklay**

 **Episode Ten: The Trap Is Sprung**

 **Part Two**

 _Unknown Location, 12:30 AM…_

Groaning weakly as he struggled to open his eyes, all Chambers saw was a dark blur all around him. The last thing he remembered was being in his cell at the Sheriff's Station, when those black-armored freaks busted into the room and shot him with a bean-bag shotgun. He must've been knocked out from the impact, because he didn't remember anything between then and now, nor could he understand why it felt like he was being dragged across rocky terrain. As his vision slowly came into focus, he realized that this was because he _was_ being dragged across rocky terrain.

It was a long, dark tunnel of some kind, with no illumination aside from the flashlights carried by the people dragging him. The walls and ceiling were stone, and the whole place smelled like dust, but the worst part was when he looked around and realized that he was not alone. Obviously the people dragging him by the arms were the same ones who had attacked the station, but now there were more of them, and they were dragging the rest of Task Force Arklay down this tunnel as well.

" _Hey, look, one of them's awake_." One of the women said through the mask. " _Reward him for his constitution_."

The Rookie was about to try and ask what she meant, but his words turned into a startled scream as one of the men holding him suddenly produced a can of Mace, and sprayed him right in the eyes. The others laughed at this, even more so at his feeble attempts to free himself, and then someone hit him in the stomach with what felt like the stock of a rifle, knocking the wind out of him. This generated even more laughter from the others as the dragging continued for what felt like several minutes before the black-armored people came to a stop.

" _Cards ready_." One of the men said. " _Swipe in three… two… one_."

Chambers might have been unable to see for the time being, but his hearing was as good as ever, forcing him to stop with surprise as an electronic _beep_ echoed throughout the tunnel. The next thing he heard was the sound of a door sliding open as a dim light was produced, and then he felt the terrain change to a much smoother surface when they were dragged toward it. The sliding sound came again, from behind this time, and then he jumped a little when he felt a sudden downward motion. Had they been taken into an elevator?

The Rookie wished that his hands weren't cuffed behind his back so that he could feel around for his surroundings, or at least so that he could rub his burning eyes, although he knew it would just make things worse. Of course, they hadn't used much _Mace_ on him, so the burning was starting to fade, and much more slowly his vision was refocusing. There was no more time to recover as the elevator came to a stop with another beep, but this time when the doors opened, it wasn't a dark tunnel that greeted him, but in incredibly bright light.

"Oh my." A new voice said as they were dragged out. "I assumed they would be harder to apprehend after how good they did against the resort subjects and the T-103. How did you capture all of them so quickly?"

" _Because unlike you, we're good at our job_." One of the men replied. " _So here they are, the dreaded Task Force Arklay; four men and one woman, all from the RPD. Now pay up so we can leave_."

"You'll get your money once they're secured." A familiar woman's voice added. "Honestly, Harland, you didn't have to do this. They didn't have a _shred_ of evidence, nor were they even _close_ to discovering the truth. Bringing them here puts everything in jeopardy."

"It would have had to be done eventually." The first voice argued. "Tobias Liquid is probably the most tenacious man I've ever seen, and besides… I owe him some pain for what he did to me."

" _Yeah, sure whatever_." The masked men continued. " _Look, Doc, I don't care if this guy boned your sister at your fifteenth birthday party, just tell us where to put him, and give us our money_."

All during this exchange, Chambers' eyesight was refocusing to the point where he could mostly make out his surroundings. The place he was lit up by a row of fluorescent ceiling lights, and the walls were white, making it look like some kind of hospital when he added the shiny tile floor. Then the dragging resumed as they were moved down the hall, but the two blurry figures stopped them once again when they came to a four-way junction.

"Take Tobias and the girl down to _Quarantine_." The man ordered as he pointed to the right. "Strap her down to the surgical bed in room three, and chain him up somewhere close so he can watch. Now let's see… I want the older one taken to the _Kennels_ , because I don't like his face… and take the two young man to the holding cells until I can decide what I want to do with them."

There was nothing Chambers could do as Liquid and Carver were taken down one hallway, and McGee was taken down another. And he remained just as helpless when the remaining black-armored people dragged him and Lopez down the only remaining path. The people in charge had followed the group going to Quarantine, so there was no way to identify them, even though the Rookie's vision was now almost perfectly in focus. But even if he could, it wouldn't help since he was still handcuffed, with no idea where they had been taken.

Every part of this place looked the same, sort of like how the hospitals looked in that _Nintendo_ game _Fester's Quest_. They passed door after door, and several more branching hallways until they came to an area that was marked _Detention_. Again the black-armored people had to use their cards to pass through the heavy doors, and once they were inside they were met with a row of chambers that looked like the cells back in the Sherriff's Station.

"What's going on?" Lopez groaned as he started to wake up. "Where am I?"

" _You're in prison, my friend_." One of the men replied. " _Please allow us to give you the official welcome_."

The once holding him suddenly dropped Lopez to the floor, and then the half-blond man started crying out, more from surprise than pain, as they began to kick and stomp him. Out of reflex, Chambers tried to get away in order to help him, but again he was struck with the stock of a rifle before being dropped onto the floor himself. Now they were beating Lopez with collapsible batons, hitting him several times before he screamed when one of the women took out the can of _Mace_ , and nearly emptied it into his eyes while the others held him down.

" _We hope you'll enjoy your stay here with us_." The man continued while the half-blond man was dragged into the cell. " _Please let us know if we can do anything to make your stay here more comfortable_."

A woman removed his handcuffs and put them back in the pouch on her belt, before they exited the cell and locked the door. Lopez appeared to be dazed and weakened from their abuse, but then Chambers realized that he needed to worry about himself once all of the black-armored people were standing over him.

" _I know what you're thinking_." One of them said while tapping his baton on his leg. " _You're worried that your punk-rocker friend in there was gonna have all the fun, right? Well, good news, buddy, we don't have any intention of making you feel left out_."

"You know, that's _really_ not necessary." The Rookie replied.

" _Of course it is_." One of the women said as she stepped forward. " _You know what, stand him up for a second_."

Chambers didn't like any of the possibilities going through his head about what was going to happen once they pulled him to his feet, but he was caught completely off guard when the woman in front of him removed her mask. Suddenly face to face with a beautiful brunette with brown eyes and freckles, the Rookie briefly forgot how bad this situation was when she put her arms around his neck and leaned in so that her mouth was close to his ear.

"Do you know what they're gonna do to you here?" She whispered. "They're going to strip away your humanity, and leave you just like those things you fought at the resort. You'll be a mindless husk, trapped forever in a waking nightmare, the likes of which will make you beg for the sweet release of death that will never come."

Maybe it was the fact that she was whispering, but everything this woman was saying scared the hell out of him. Who were these black-armored people? How did she know about those things at the resort? There were a hundred questions running through his mind, but then all conscious thought came to a screeching halt as she moved her head back around and kissed him on the lips. It was nice, and lasted for several seconds, leaving Chamber's with a stupid look on his face when their lips finally parted. Then the good feeling was ruined when she pulled back her leg, and slammed her foot into his groin as hard as she could.

His eyes went wide, and the Rookie made a strange sort of gasping sound as he collapsed to the floor, causing the black-armored people to laugh and give the woman high-fives as she put her mask back on. Chambers was still writhing in agony when they grabbed his arms and dragged him into the cell, removing his handcuffs before locking him in just as they had done to Lopez.

" _Ah, that was fun_." The woman continued once her mask was adjusted. " _If you boys are smart, you'll find a way to kill yourselves before they come for you_. _See you later_."

With that, the black-armored people left the way they came, leaving Chambers and Lopez locked in the cells. There was literally nothing inside of the tiny rooms, and since all of their weapons and tools had been taken from them at some point during capture, there didn't appear to be anything they could do to get out.


	39. Episode 10 The Trap Is Sprung Part 3

**Resident Evil Recall: Operation Arklay**

 **Episode Ten: The Trap Is Sprung**

 **Part Three**

 _Unknown Location, Kennels, 1:00 AM…_

It was hard to concentrate, between the black-armored people's taunting and the lingering pain from when they captured him, but McGee still managed. Instead of immediately calling attention to himself as Chambers and Lopez had done when they woke up, the Detective had remained limp, attempting to gather useful information as well as construct a mental map of this strange facility's layout. It had been very tempting to look up and see who the two administrators were when they had decided everyone's fate, but hopefully there would be another chance to learn who they were.

Chambers and Lopez had been dragged off in one direction, Liquid and Carver had been taken in another, and now he was alone. He was still handcuffed, but instead of the black-armored people pairing up, the man dragging him down the hall was alone. Hopefully this would present some kind of opportunity before they got to the kennels, for whatever reason he was being put there, but for now he remained limp as his lone captor dragged him backwards from underneath the arms.

" _Yeah, thanks for all the help, guys_." He said sarcastically as they rounded a corner. " _You know, you're a lot heavier than you look… but I guess your weight is the least of your problems, now_."

Briefly stopping to push the button on what looked like a service elevator, the black-armored man was now breathing heavily as if dragging the Detective was more of a burden than expected. This might have had something to do with McGee purposely pressing his feet down into the floor, and it seemed to be working as it both slowed down and tired out his captor. The elevator arrived, and it was a silent ride down what felt like only a couple floors, before it stopped with a _beep_ and the doors opened.

" _Come on, you fat bastard_." The black-armored man grunted as he resumed dragging. " _Almost there_."

The sound of barking dogs now reached the Detective's ears, and after passing through a security door that opened with a _hiss_ , the _smell_ of dogs joined in. But something was wrong… there was a horrendous, rotten scent that went along with it, and when his captor swung him around to brace him against a transparent wall, McGee saw the reason. Beyond the wall and door that he was pressed up against while the black-armored man undid his handcuffs, the Detective saw that there were over a dozen electronically locked kennels in the next room. But the dogs were foaming at the mouth, and they appeared to have no fur… along with missing patches of skin.

What was this place, he wondered. Some kind of animal testing laboratory? McGee had seen college kids protesting such places, where they tested shampoo and makeup on animals, or maybe this was medical research. Either way, there was no more time for conjecture as his handcuffs came off, and that's when the Detective made his move. His captor pushed a button to open the door, and he was starting to drag him through, when McGee suddenly stomped on his foot, slammed the back of his head into the man's mask, and then swung down his fist to hit him in the groin.

The black-armored man's rifle fell off his shoulder during the course of these blows, and as expected, he reached for it, giving the Detective plenty of time to turn around and give him an uppercut to the mask. His hand stung from punching the mask, but it was enough to send his captor stumbling backwards through the still open door. Moving quickly, McGee lunged forward and hit the same button on the wall, making the door slide closed before his now former captor could get back out. However, this also caused all of the kennels to open with an electronic _beep_ , and the black-armored man could only pound on the door for a second before the animals leapt upon him.

This place must've been testing some new kind of rabies cure, because the animals were definitely rabid as they took the black-armored man down. The walls also must've been soundproof, because there was no sound as they tore into him, causing an ever-growing pool of blood to form underneath him until he stopped moving. On one hand, McGee felt bad about making this happen to him, but at the same time, that fate was meant for _him_ , so he didn't feel _that_ bad as he picked up the fallen rifle. Checking to make sure that the clip inside it was full, he was about to head back, when the service elevator went _beep_.

The only place available to hide was against the wall next to the security door, so he ducked down behind it as two more black-armored people stepped out. Both were armed, so it was a bad idea to take them on from the front, so he remained still, hoping that their masks would give them _tunnel-vision_ enough to not see him. Apparently this worked long enough for them to pass right by him after coming through the security door, and McGee was about to shoot them in the back, when they noticed their man in the kennel.

Instantly running to check on him, the Detective, adjusted his aim before firing a single shot; not at them, but at the large button on the wall. He was dead for certain if he missed, but thankfully he didn't, with all those extra hours at the firing range paying off when the bullet hit the button just as they reached the wall. The transparent door opened, and then the screaming started as the rabid, hairless dogs attacked. McGee ran through the security door as the dogs took the black-armored men down, and the service elevator was still there, so it only took a second for the doors to open.

Pushing the only button as he stepped inside, the doors closed, and he was on his way back up. Remembering that it was only a short ride, he crouched down toward the side of the door, keeping his newly acquired weapon ready as it came to a stop. The Detective's finger was tense on the trigger when the door opened, but thankfully no one was there to meet him. It now occurred to him that it might have been a better idea to knock one of the men out and steal armor and mask, but that strategy could have also gotten him shot, so it was best to go with what he had.

Now that no one was talking or being dragged around, the facility was eerily quiet, with the only sound besides the hum of the fluorescent lights, being the soft sound of his own steps. There was still no one around when he got back to that first junction, and now he at least had an idea of where to go, but it was a tough decision. The way forward would take him back to the large elevator and back to that dark place they had been when he first woke up, and this would be a good way to go for help, but there was no guarantee that he would find it any time soon, leaving the others trapped there.

The other two paths led to his teammates, but he couldn't go after both groups at the same time, so he had to use a little logic. Three of the black-armored people had gone with Chambers and Lopez, but the administrators had gone with the two who were handling Liquid and Carver. There was also a chance that the two who had come down the elevator had belonged to one of those groups, but they all looked alike, so there was no way to tell which ones. In the end it all came down to the simple choice of left or right, Chambers and Lopez or Liquid and Carver, so after a quick game of _eenie-meenie-miney-moe_ , he went after the two Rookies.

However, he had only gone around the first corner, when he nearly ran into one of the black-armored people, a woman, causing them both to gasp and jump back. She immediately went for her rifle, so out of reflex the Detective made an upward swing with his rifle's stock, but hit only her mask, causing it to get knocked upward. Now blinded, the woman started firing wildly, putting several holes into the wall in her effort to hit him, but McGee was able to step out of the way and hit her in the elbow with the stock, making her rifle fall to the floor. He then hit her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her as she bent forward, before doing another upward swing that caught her in the forehead.

She crashed to the floor on her back, and was still; her only movement being to turn her head to the side as she moaned weakly. This was a good opportunity to get some information, so he knelt down and rolled her onto her back, holding her arms in place as he restrained her with her own handcuffs. She was starting to come out of it as the mask fell off, moaning and moving around more, so with both rifles slung over his shoulder, McGee roughly pulled her to her feet; one hand on her wrists, and the other pulling her hair to keep her off balance by keeping her head tilted back as far as it would go.

"What happened?" She kind of slurred. "Ow, my head."

" _Task Force Arklay_ happened, that's what." He answered sternly. "Now you be a good girl, and help me get my friends."

She stumbled a bit, but she was a skinny little thing, so it was easy for him to hold her up as they walked the rest of the way to the holding area. Naturally, the two Rookies were surprised to see him, but Chambers seemed more focused on the woman once McGee used her card to let them out. Grabbing her by the front of the shirt, Chambers pulled her away from the Detective before ramming his knee into her stomach. He then made her stand back up, pulled her in for a very long and drawn out kiss, and finally kicked her legs out from under her while shoving her forward.

"Ha!" He exclaimed as her head smacked onto the ground. "Bet you never had a man sweep you off your feet like _that_ before, huh?"

But she didn't respond, instead laying there completely motionless as a small amount of blood began to pool around her head. A little bit of the color drained out of the Rookie's face as Lopez knelt down to check her pulse, and even more when the half-blond man shook his head before getting back up.

"Holy crap, Chambers." He said. "You killed her, man."

"I didn't _mean_ to." Chambers quickly responded. "Aw, man, what am I gonna do?"

"Nothing." McGee interrupted. "These jackasses assaulted and _kidnapped_ us, and I just killed _three_ of them when they tried to feed me to a bunch of rabid dogs. I don't know if any of this is related to _The Cannibal Murders_ , but these people are _sick_ , and they've still got some of our people."

The people they were up against were armed and trained, so it was more important now than ever for them to keep their heads in the game. Who knows what had been happening to the others during this little rescue, but now they were going to stop it. Giving the woman's rifle to Lopez, and her pistol to Chambers, the Detective now lead them back down the hall and toward the mysterious _Quarantine_ where Liquid and Carver had been taken.


	40. Episode 10 The Trap Is Sprung Part 4

**Resident Evil Recall: Operation Arklay**

 **Episode Ten: The Trap Is Sprung**

 **Part Four**

 _Unknown Location, Quarantine, 1:00 AM…_

The last thing Liquid remembered was having his own weapon used against him during the fight in the Sherriff's Station, and it must have caused him to pass out, because he was somewhere different when he started to wake up. His shock baton was designed to incapacitate people through the use of a strong electrical current, leaving the whole body sore and temporarily unresponsive, and now he could attest to its effectiveness first-hand. The feeling in his, well, everything was starting to come back as he and Carver were separated from the others, and a little more so when they were taken into a large cargo elevator.

Both of them were dropped onto the floor like sacks once the doors closed, and even with the feeling in his body coming back, there was currently no way for he or Carver to help each other as long as they were handcuffed. Aside from the two black-armored people, there were two others standing in front of the doors, but he was unable to lift his head up high enough to see their faces. The good news was that Carver was starting to come around, but the bad news was that they were joined by two more black-armored people once the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"Bring them." The man identified as Harland or _Doc_ ordered.

With one of them grabbing each arm, it was a lot easier for them to move the two of them, and it also gave the Lieutenant a chance to look around more. The administrators were already too far ahead for him to see anything beyond the fact that one was a man and the other a woman, but he did notice that this area looked nothing like the floor above. This new hallway looked more like a basement, or maybe maintenance access, the way pipes ran along the ceiling, and the walls and floor were a natural concrete color instead of the sterile white upstairs.

"Keys ready." Harland said as the group stopped. "Swipe in three – two – one."

He and the woman swiped their cards, and the incredibly heavy blast door in front of them slowly swung open, allowing them to move into what looked like a warehouse of some kind. Most of the items that lined the many storage shelves he didn't recognize, but one thing at the center of the room stood out. It was a large liquid storage tank, sort of like an armored version of one that would be found on the back of a semi-truck, and painted across the front was written _P-Epsilon/5000 Units_.

Obviously there was no time to investigate this, since he was soon dragged through another door at the far end of the warehouse, and after passing through another, just as creepy hallway, they entered what looked like a large laboratory. There were tanks filled with unknown substances, large computers that were constantly monitoring – something – as well as plenty of other things that one would expect to find. There were also several surgical beds, and a knot started to form in Liquid's stomach when they took Carver toward one.

"Hey!" He called weakly. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

His words were ignored as the black-armored people undid Carver's handcuffs before tossing her onto the bed and strapping her down, and while this was going on, the people holding him undid one of his handcuffs as well. However, instead of putting him on a bed, they made him stand up, and shackled him to the ceiling by wrapping the cuff around a pipe before reattaching it to his wrist. Now with more control of his body, he pulled against the pipe for a second, but then stopped when he finally got a good look at the administrators. The man looked vaguely familiar, but there was no mistaking the _woman_.

"Aunt Yvonne?" He asked with genuine confusion in his voice.

"I'm so sorry, Tobias." She replied. "I told you to leave this alone… but you wouldn't listen."

"Enough of that." Harland interrupted as he stepped forward. "You and me have a score to settle, _Tobias_."

He was carrying the shock baton in his hand, and there was nothing the Lieutenant could do except cry out in pain as his own weapon was used against him. Sparks flew as the administrator struck him several times, and soon Liquid was hanging limply on the pipe. During all this, Harland continued to insist that something had happened between them, but Liquid couldn't remember what he was talking about. It wasn't like he had any shortage of enemies, but usually he could at least recall their face when confronted by them.

"Who are you?" He managed to say during a break from the hits. "What score?"

"What score?!" Harland demanded. "How _dare_ you forget me, you disrespectful little _puke_?! You _ruined_ my experiment, and destroyed _months_ of field data when you pushed my truck over that cliff!"

Now the wheels in Liquid's head were turning as Harland said those words, and he _did_ remember him. It was a few months before… on the night that Lillian and Isaac had been killed… there had been a man trying to turn his vehicle around, and his inability to do so had delayed the Lieutenant from getting home. Yes, he had assaulted the driver and destroyed the vehicle, but what choice did he have? If not for Harland, the man who was driving it, he might have been able to save them.

"Oh good, you remember." Harland continued. "I've been paying your _Aunt Yvonne_ a great deal of money to keep people like you from interfering with the _T-Virus_ program, and I had hoped that she would manage to drive you away. Unfortunately, she is a brainless half-wit, and I had to intervene personally, as you were about to discover the truth."

"No, he wasn't." Yvonne argued. "I told you a dozen times, he had _nothing_. Even after you sent your giant after him, and that whole fiasco in the resort, he and his team didn't even understand what they were up against. They thought they were tracking a group of cannibals, and I managed to destroy all the evidence to the contrary… but now you've gone and told on yourself."

Liquid was about to ask them what the hell they were talking about, but the moment he uttered a syllable, Harland began striking him with the baton again. He hit him three more times, seeming to grow more angry each time the Lieutenant screamed, and then he made another strike; this time not at Liquid, but at Yvonne. The older woman screamed in surprise and agony as a shower of sparks accompanied her collapse to the floor, and then Harland snapped his fingers, causing the black-armored people to pick her up.

"It's your fault, Aunt Yvonne, not mine!" He screamed. "All of this could've been avoided if you had just done your damn job, but you failed, and now I have to clean up the mess! Strap her to that bed!"

Yvonne struggled weakly as the black-armored people put her in the same position as the confused Carver, and while this was going on, Harland prepared a large syringe of a blue liquid. There was an equally large needle on the end, and floating within the blue substance was a dark colored mass of some kind. Yvonne was clearly terrified of this as he brought it closer, and Liquid continued to try and pull himself free, but nothing worked.

"No!" Yvonne screamed as he got closer. "Harland, no! We can still fix this! We can still keep _Umbrella_ from being discovered! Just let me go and we'll fix this, I swear! Harland, please, I'm begging you!"

Carver was also pulling at her straps to try and free herself, but all of them were stuck as the administrator jammed the needle into Yvonne's jugular and pressed down the plunger. The blue substance and darkened mass flowed easily into her, causing the older woman to gasp as her whole body stiffened. Then she started to shake, just a little at first, but increasingly more intense as if she were having a seizure. This whole situation was insane, and Liquid struggled to understand it, even though it was completely beyond him. All he knew was that he had to save Yvonne and Carver, but he just couldn't break free.

"What are you doing to her?" The wide-eyed Carver asked.

"Something _very_ special, my dear." Harland explained as he discarded the syringe. "You see, not only does the company want the _T-Virus_ completed, but they want more powerful versions ready in case a countermeasure is ever developed. That's why I created a prototype parasite which will react with the host to give them all the benefits of the virus, but with a little extra kick. The process should take about an hour, which gives me plenty of time to kiss Tobias."

Ignoring Carver and the convulsing Yvonne completely, Harland set the shock baton on a nearby shelf before walking up to Liquid and squeezing his throat with both hands. Weakened from the shock baton, the Lieutenant could barely keep standing as the administrator tightened the grip on his neck to the point where he couldn't breathe. Now something was happening in the background that caused Carver to scream, and even the black-armored people were backing away from Yvonne's bed, but Harland was in the way. There was pure rage in the administrator's eyes as he strangled the Lieutenant, and more screams were heard as he started to get tunnel vision.

Suddenly Liquid's feet slipped out from under him, and the combination of his own weight plus Harland pushing down on him was finally enough to break the pipe. The Lieutenant slid off and fell to the floor as a stream of white gas was shot in Harland's face, but then nothing else mattered as he saw what everyone else in the room had been reacting to. Yvonne was no longer convulsing, nor were the straps on the bed able to hold her down as she ripped her way to her feet. Her body had changed to a strange purplish-red color, and her eyes had become yellow, not to mention that she had gotten over a foot taller.

As he coughed to catch his breath, his mind tried to process what he was seeing, but there was just no way. Yvonne was now a lot stockier too, and her left arm was changing dramatically; her hand now forming into a mass of interviewed tendrils that almost looked like some kind of claw. This was then confirmed when Harland, who was still stumbling backwards from the gas, gasp as her claw was rammed into his back. His heart was launched from his chest as the claw burst all the way through, and Liquid found himself just sitting there as the parts made a scissor motion, ripping the administrator in half.

" _Kill it_!" One of the black-armored people yelled. " _Shoot the damn thing_!"

The sound of their combined gunfire brought the Lieutenant back into reality, and as the four of them attacked, Liquid knew that he had to save Carver. From the beating he had taken, it was a struggle to get back to his feet, but he somehow found the strength. Now all he had to do was find a way to get to her without getting shot or impaled, but every possible path was blocked either by gunfire or by the creature that was once Yvonne. There was a bit of good news as the gunfire was slowly driving the abomination back, but then all goodness faded when the monster turned around and stabbed its claw through Carver's chest.

"Janet!" Liquid screamed as what remained of his world fell apart. "No! Janet! No!"

As with Harland, the abomination scissored her body in half before throwing both pieces as well as the bed at the black-armored people. They stopped shooting in order to avoid these projectiles, but that distraction was all the Yvonne-creature needed to grab the first person and decapitate her in the same way. The others resumed shooting, but it was no longer enough to drive the abomination back, and once by one they met the same gruesome fate. Now there was no gunfire, and the Lieutenant was alone.

The abomination was standing between him and all possible firearms, so his only option was to grab the shock baton from the shelf where Harland had set it. Activating the weapon and holding it up defensively as best as he could while still in handcuffs, the abomination just glared at him through Yvonne's eyes as her body continued to change. She was still getting bigger, and her claw-arm was getting longer until it resembled a mass of swords more than a claw. This was it: He was alone with this abomination of twisted science, and when it let out an inhuman roar, Liquid did the only thing he could:

He ran for his life.


	41. Episode 11 Case Closed Part 1

**Resident Evil Recall: Operation Arklay**

 **Episode Eleven: Case Closed**

 **Part One**

 _Unknown Location, Outer Quarantine, 2:00 AM…_

Expecting heavy resistance the moment they moved past the hallway junction into the quarantine area, Lopez was both relieved and disappointed at the same time when no one was there to greet them. The hallway took several turns, passing multiple rooms, but no one was inside any that they stopped to look into. There was plenty of science stuff, like beakers and machines that he didn't understand, but no sign of their teammates or the mysterious black-armored people.

The half-blond man couldn't help but wonder who they were, or better yet, who had put up the funding for a facility like this. McGee had shared his theory about animals being used for testing, but if that was true, then why weren't there a bunch of kennels with a variety of subjects to test… whatever this place was used for? It was also strange that this place seemed to be suffering from an extreme lack of staff, being that the two administrators were the only people that appeared to work there.

"Where the hell are the workers?" He asked as they crept down the hall. "All the lights are on, and the machines are going, so where is everyone?"

"Maybe they're all with Liquid and Carver." Chambers suggested. "That scientist guy really seemed to hate him, so maybe all the others do too."

"I don't know." McGee said. "Tobias makes enemies easier than anyone I've ever met, but something tells me that this place is supposed to be a secret. The more people you have that know a secret, the harder it is to keep, so I think that those two we saw earlier are the only staff assigned to this place. Look around; no personal possessions in the rooms, no spare gloves or shoes laying around… someone sure wanted this place to stay off the map."

"But then why bring us here?" Lopez asked. "There was a million to one odds against us ever finding this place, especially considering that we weren't looking for it, so why did they ambush us like that? They could've stayed quiet until we gave up, and we would never have known it was even here."

There were so many unknowns and bizarre factors about this case that the half-blond man thought his head was going to explode. So far they had seen freaks in the resort, a giant at Liquid's cabin, and now covert ops with secret facilities… it all seemed more like something out of a bad science fiction novel than real life. But this wasn't some lame story, it was real life, and each of them were going to have to keep on living it, regardless of how things turned out. Lopez's thoughts were then interrupted as the hallway ended at a large cargo elevator.

McGee pushed the button, and the three of them readied their weapons, aiming at the elevator doors as the machinery started to move. Was this where the black-armored people were waiting? Was there going to be a shootout as soon as the doors opened. The half-blond man's finger was on the trigger as the elevator came to a stop, but once again there was no one waiting for them when the doors finally slid open. For a second he thought they were hiding behind the wall on both sides, and the three of them waited a little bit before proceeding, but they were still alone when they carefully moved inside.

With only one button available to push, the team was soon on their way down, and Lopez was getting annoyed with getting all worked up during the wait, only to find out that no one cared about them wandering the facility at will. Their footsteps echoed as they left the elevator and moved down the basement-looking hallway toward quarantine, but the only thing waiting for them was a heavy duty blast door. No one was guarding it, but there were plenty of security measures in place, such as twin card readers, the reinforced steel frame, and the total prevention of lock-picking due to the lack of a keyhole.

"Try the card we got off that woman." McGee ordered.

It was as good of an idea as any, so Lopez continued to watch for threats while Chambers took the card out of his pocket. A yellow indicator light came on once he swiped it, but then the light turned red, and the door obviously didn't open. Trying again just to make sure, the Rookie swiped the card, only to have the same result. This was the only way that the administrators and the black-armored people could've come, so Lopez knew that they were beyond this door, but how in the hell were they going to get past it? He considered shooting at it for a second, but with as strong as the door was, the bullets would probably just bounce back and kill them.

"Okay, new plan." The Detective continued. "We need to go back upstairs and search for anything that might help us. Tools, a second key card, a damn _plasma cutter_ , anything."

It didn't feel good to have to go back, but the half-blond man knew that he was right, so he and Chambers followed McGee back to the elevator. Hopefully they would be able to find what they needed before anything happened to the others.

 _Unknown Location, Quarantine Lab, 2:00 AM…_

The creature that used to be Aunt Yvonne roared as Liquid ran out of the laboratory and down the long hallway back into the warehouse room. The security door opened and closed for him automatically, and once he was through, he looked for some way to lock it. There was no kind of manual switch, at least not on this side, and he hadn't been able to grab anyone's key card, so his only option was to barricade it. Unfortunately, there was nothing around that was big enough to push against it, not that he would have been able to by himself even if there was.

"Or maybe I could use _that_." The Lieutenant said.

There was a forklift parked in the corner, which made sense because this place was a warehouse, so he ran toward it. The abomination didn't appear to move very fast, but there still wouldn't be much time before it reached the warehouse. His first thought was to ram the creature and attempt to pin it down with the forks, but he didn't want to risk getting sliced with its claw, so instead he drove it around behind the large shelving unit that was closest to the door. Turning so that the forks were underneath the lowest part, Liquid raised them up, and the whole thing slowly began to tip over.

He had seen camera footage of accidents involving such shelves during cases, and in each situation the careless forklift operator managed to knock over not only the shelves, but damn near everything in the place, causing millions of dollars' worth of damages. There weren't enough things in this warehouse to cause that kind of destruction, but then his thoughts stopped as the security door opened. The Yvonne creature looked like it had gotten even bigger and more powerful now as it entered the room, but thankfully it didn't notice the gigantic shelf unit falling toward it until it was too late.

With a roar that sounded almost like surprise, the abomination was knocked to the floor, pinned by the shelf unit as it was struck by the heavy items stored on it. Liquid had wanted to barricade the door _before_ it got into the room, but apparently this was all he could get, so he jumped off the forklift, and ran toward the far door. If he could get out of quarantine and back to the elevator, he could try to find the others, and then the most important thing was to report what was going on in this place once they got out. If _Umbrella_ was really responsible for this _T-Virus_ thing Harland had mentioned, then it implicated them in a _lot_ more than just illegal research.

This probably meant that the people at the resort were test subjects, and after seeing what they did to Yvonne, so was that giant at the cabin. So were the killers in _The Cannibal Murders_ just mindless test subjects as well? These were all questions that would have to be answered later, as the Lieutenant searched the door for a way to open it, but there didn't appear to be one. The only access point was two card readers like the ones that Harland and Yvonne had used to enter from the other side, and that made his heart sink.

Harland's card was back in the laboratory, but Liquid couldn't get to it since he had just barricaded the door, and the still moving creature was right in front of it. Yvonne's card was probably still in the pocket of what was left of her coat, but how the hell was he supposed to get to it without being sliced in half? His thoughts were interrupted as the abomination roared, he was no match for it, since his only weapon was a shock baton and his hands were still cuffed, so his only chance now was to hide. The Yvonne creature was slowly starting to free itself from under the heavy shelving unit, but if he was quick, maybe he could climb all the way on top of another one, where it couldn't see him.

This meant that he had to run back across the warehouse, but he had only made it about half way, when the abomination roared as it pushed the shelving unit upward so hard that it not only stood upright again, but fell in the other direction. All of the units behind it fell over like dominoes as the creature got to its feet, and the Lieutenant stopped in his tracks when it turned to face him. Out of desperation, he turned and ran back for the door, but then the abomination did something unexpected. It crouched down and leapt into the air, flying over him, and landing in front of him.

"No!" Liquid yelled as he skidded to a stop and fell on his rear. "No, no, no, no, no!"

Quickly scooting backwards as it walked toward him, he turned over and scrambled to his feet, doing a kind of clumsy run toward the door to the laboratory this time. Again the creature leapt over him, blocking his path, but he managed to stay standing this time. Then he remembered the forklift, and started running in its direction, but his heart sank when he saw that the abomination had knocked the shelving units over on top of it. Now starting to panic, he took off running in a random direction, toward the _P-Epsilon_ tank that he had seen earlier. There was a small space underneath it, so maybe he could squeeze under it.

It was an awful plan, and when he reached the tank, the space under it turned out to be too small anyway. His mind was struggling to form a plan of some kind, when all thought ceased as something very big landed on the floor behind him. Out of reflex mostly, he spun around, and everything seemed to fall silent as he came face to face with the Yvonne creature. Somehow remembering how the shock baton had stunned the giant, he swung the weapon, but the monster knocked it out of his hand with its human looking arm, before stabbing into his chest with the claw.

It easily plunged all the way through, slicing its way out his back an instant later, and the Lieutenant barely registered the sound of metal being cut on the tank behind him as he waited to be torn in half like Harland and Carver had been. But then something strange happened: The creature roared in agony as a burst of what looked like green smoke shot through Liquid's wound, melting the claw all the way up to its shoulder as it stumbled back. The green smoke continued to shoot out through his chest in a concentrated stream that continued to slowly melt the Yvonne creature's flesh as it flailed its remaining arm in a weak effort to protect itself.

The smoke quickly spread throughout the room, leaving the abomination nowhere to run as more of its body melted, and with a final roar, it collapsed as it was slowly dissolved into a puddle of goo. This was great, since the Yvonne creature was destroyed, but Liquid wasn't doing so well either. The sensation of the smoke shooting through his body was like being burned and frozen at the same time, and now the green cloud seemed to be forming tendrils that were purposely aiming for his nose and mouth. There was nothing he could so as he felt the green smoke filling his lungs and spreading throughout his body, but he was finally able to fall to the floor a moment later.

Landing on his side and rolling onto his back, he was able to see that the _P-Epsilon_ tank had been ruptured by the abomination's claw when it stabbed him. Now the green fog seemed to be drawn to him, quickly flowing into his wounds, ears, nose, and mouth while the warehouse room slowly regained its normal color. He couldn't see it himself, but his wide eyes turned yellow just for a moment, regaining their original color just before he lost consciousness.


	42. Episode 11 Case Closed Part 2

**Resident Evil Recall: Operation Arklay**

 **Episode Eleven: Case Closed**

 **Part Two**

 _Unknown Location, Outer Quarantine, 2:30 AM…_

Hoping to find another key card or some tools without having to go down into the kennels that McGee had described, Chambers realized that they weren't going to have any choice. The three of them had torn every room they came to apart after getting off the elevator, but there was nothing in them except for a bunch of scientific equipment that wasn't going to help them. Finally, the Detective led them back to the service elevator, and the Rookie wasn't looking forward to facing a dozen rabid dogs.

"These things are fast, and feral." McGee warned. "We should be okay until we get to the first security door, but then we're gonna have to be careful. Just stay calm and make each shot count… since, you know… we don't have any extra ammo."

He was right, there was nothing waiting to attack them when the elevator opened, but there were some scraping sounds coming from the security door up ahead. Staying quiet as to not alert the animals on the other side, the three of them moved down the hall, keeping their weapons aimed low, which was their best guess for the height of dogs. As it had done for McGee earlier, the door slid open when they got close enough, but it wasn't a dog waiting for them. It was one of the black-armored men, heavily wounded, and reaching out to grab Chambers while stumbling forward.

Being completely taken by surprise, the Rookie's first instinct was to raise his pistol and fire a round into the masked man's forehead. His shot was dead on, but the bigger man was already so close that when he fell, he collapsed against Chambers, taking them both down to the floor. As he kicked the dead man away, he looked through the door and saw that the rabid dogs were biting at the faces of two more black-armored people. This made it really easy for McGee and Lopez to shoot the animals, and Chambers joined in once he was back on his feet.

The animals never had a chance against an ambush from all three of them, and soon they were dead, which was probably more of a mercy killing in this case. One of the black-armored people was also dead from his skull being partially crushed by what looked like bite marks from the dogs, not that he would have survived the neck and torso injuries either way. But the third man was still moving, making gurgling sounds, probably due to the blood seeping from his throat as he tried to crawl toward them.

"Poor guy." Chambers said. "He's not gonna last long."

The wounded black-armored man continued to crawl toward them, reaching out with his arms and continuing to make groaning, gurgling sounds. The three of them looked at each other, and then nodded in silent understanding of what had to be done. This time it was Lopez who walked up to the crawling man, aimed his rifle, and put a bullet right into the back of his head. One of the lenses of his gas mask shattered as blood was splattered across the floor, and then the man was still.

"Grab their cards and ammo." McGee ordered. "And get a rifle, Chambers… we're probably going to need it."

The Rookie did as he was told, grabbing one of the dead men's weapons while Lopez collected the three key cards, and then they headed back toward the service elevator. Hopefully using one of these in addition to the one they got from that woman would allow them to get past that door to where Liquid and Carver had been taken. There was no longer a reason to move quietly, so once back on the top floor, they ran back down the hall, passing the junction, and returning to the cargo elevator. It was good that they were finally making some progress, but what would be waiting for them?

Were there more of the black-armored people? Maybe an army? With how well they had been armed, and the training they must've had to conduct operations the way they did, the Rookie wasn't exactly looking forward to facing a whole _battalion_ of them, if that's what was there. Lopez and McGee showed no hesitation at all, running back to the blast door as soon as the elevator doors opened, and swiping the keys. This time there was an electronic beep as the door opened, but then everyone jumped a little as an alarm started going off.

" _Warning: Quarantine containment breech_." A female voice said over the intercom. " _Warning, Quarantine containment breech. Standby for decontamination_."

"What does that mean?" Lopez asked.

"Guys, look!" Chambers yelled when he looked into the room.

The large warehouse was trashed as if the whole place was hit by an earthquake, with shelving units knocked over, and a large metal tank that had been ruptured. But what the Rookie was more concerned with was the person laying on the floor. They ran up to him, and McGee listened for breathing while checking his pulse, but Liquid appeared to be unconscious. He also had what looked like a really bad burn or something across his chest. The flesh was black and charred, and since they had not been there earlier, they didn't realize how strange this was.

"He's alive." McGee announced. "Pulse is pretty weak, though… you two, go see if you can find Carver."

There was only one door in the place, so the two of them ran over to it, raising their rifles as they moved into another hallway. Chambers now wished that they _could_ run into some more of those black-armored people, so that they could get some payback for whatever they had done to Liquid, but then he realized that this wasn't necessary when they entered the laboratory and found the others. Everyone looked like they had bene sliced in half, but the strangest thing was that their bodies had been partially melted. The room was also a mess, but all of this was forgotten when they found Carver. She was cut in half as well, and like the others, her body was partially melted, but it was her.

"What the hell happened here?" Lopez asked.

Chambers didn't answer, instead just staring at the dead Detective with a mixture of sadness and anger coursing through his body. Who were these people? How could they willingly do… whatever it was that this facility was built for? And how could they be so casual about the taking of human lives? Suddenly there was no more time for questions as the alarm resumed, and this time the whole facility began to shake. Yellow spinning lights began to activate on the ceiling, and the shaking slowly got more intense.

" _Warning: Decontamination error_." The female voice announced. " _P-Epsilon storage tank depleted, unable to proceed… warning: The self-destruct sequence has been activated, repeat, the self-destruct sequence has been activated. This sequence cannot be aborted. All personnel evacuate immediately… five minutes until detonation_."

The two Rookies looked at each other in shock for a second before turning around and running back down the hall. Chambers couldn't believe what the announcement had just said, and again all of this felt more like a bad science fiction novel than real life. Of course, with all of the strange things that they had seen tonight, he wasn't about to wait for the countdown to reach zero. So running back into the warehouse, the two of them regrouped with McGee, who was still sitting with the unresponsive Liquid.

"Did you find Carver?" The Detective asked as he picked up Liquid's shock baton.

"She's dead, McGee." Lopez quickly replied. "Everyone's dead, and we need to get the hell out of here."

The shaking of the facility was steadily increasing, so the three of them picked up the Lieutenant, and made their way back to the cargo elevator. This time the blast door was no problem, and the elevator was still there, so they only had to wait as long as it took for the doors to open, but for some reason everything seemed to be moving more slowly than usual. This could have just been psychological because of the countdown, but that knowledge wouldn't help them get out any faster.

" _Repeat: All personnel evacuate immediately_." The female voice said. " _Four minutes until detonation_."

The cargo elevator seemed to take forever, but they made up for it by moving quickly once it stopped and the door opened again. The most frustrating part of all this for Chambers was that they were going to have to leave this place with absolutely no evidence of what happened… not that he really understood it. All of the people who could collaborate their story were dead; the Sheriff and his Deputies, as well as all of the black-armored people, and even Harland the administrator. They were going to have to leave with _nothing_ , just as they had done at the resort and Liquid's cabin.

" _Repeat: All personnel evacuate immediately_." The female voice said. " _Three minutes until detonation_."

"Will you shut the hell up, already?!" Chambers yelled as they reached the hallway junction.

Turning back the way they came in, the three of them carried Liquid back into the elevator they had first been brought down on, and this one felt like it was moving even slower than the other ones. Finally after what felt like forever, the doors opened again, and now they were back in the completely dark cave area where Chambers had first woken up. It was a good thing that they brought the black-armored people's weapons, because they would have never been able to see without the flashlight attachments.

" _Repeat: All personnel evacuate immediately_." The female voice said. " _Two minutes until detonation_."

The Rookie had thought that once they got back to this place, they would be home free, but this cave seemed to go on forever. It was difficult to move across the rocky, uneven terrain while both aiming a flashlight _and_ helping to carry their unconscious leader, but it wasn't like they could just leave him there and run for it… well, they _could_ , but personally, Chambers wouldn't have been able to ever look at himself in the mirror again if he did. So they pressed on, stumbling over the loose rocks, and trying not to drop Liquid.

" _Repeat: All personnel evacuate immediately_." The female voice said, now echoing from behind them. " _Sixty seconds until detonation_."

"Aw, crap!" McGee yelled as he tried to pick up the pace. "Come on! We gotta move!"

Going as fast as they could, the tunnel seemed to be going on and on just to spite them, but then the cave opened up into a room so wide that they could no longer see the walls, and it wasn't until the wind started blowing that they realized they were outside. The stars were high in the sky above them, and they had just passed a sign that read: _Arklay Historical Mine. Danger Keep Out_. When there was a loud explosion from behind them. A blast of light and heat was expelled from the cave, throwing them to the ground as the cave itself was obliterated, and all they could do now was hope to not be crushed by the debris that was now raining down around them.


	43. Episode 11 Case Closed Part 3

**Resident Evil Recall: Operation Arklay**

 **Episode Eleven: Case Closed**

 **Part Three**

 _RPD, Chief's Office, 7:30 AM…_

It was nice to see the sun again after what felt like the longest night in the history of the world, but Lopez just wished that it was under different circumstances than seeing it through the Chief's window. Slowly Raccoon City was illuminated, but things were looking dark for the remnants of _Task Force Arklay_ as they stood in front of Chief Irons' desk while he read through their reports. All of the division heads were present as well, including Sergeants Proske and Branagh of _Burglary_ and _Traffic_ respectively, as well as Captains Marini and Wesker of _S.T.A.R.S._ , with _Homicide_ not represented for obvious reasons.

"Sergeant McGee." Irons said as he looked up. "You claim that Officer Ashwood was injured during a confrontation with a man who you describe only as a _giant_ … you also claim that Lieutenant Liquid was found incapacitated by unknown means not far from where Detective Carver was found _decapitated_. Let's start there."

"It's all true, Chief." McGee replied. "Lieutenant Liquid's team was ambushed by this giant while Officer Chambers and I were investigating the resort, and although they were able to neutralize the threat… Officer Ashwood was injured."

"There was evidence of gunfire at the scene, Chief." Proske added. "Bullet holes were found in what was left of the cabin that burned down, as well as in some of the nearby trees… but we couldn't find any evidence of anyone else being present… let alone a giant. The good news, though, is that Officer Ashwood is expected to make a full recovery, although it will take some time… but I can't say the same for Lieutenant Liquid."

"Okay, then let's pick up there." Irons continued. "Sergeant McGee, you claim that the Arklay County Sheriff and _all_ his Deputies were killed by a group of people dressed in _black riot armor with gas masks_ , it says here. They then took you to an underground facility, where you have described many _unethical_ things taking place. You were briefly separated, but overpowered your captors, and that's when you found Lieutenant Liquid and Detective Carver just before the facility was completely destroyed by an _automated self-destruct system_."

"The self-destruct was triggered when we breeched quarantine." McGee explained. "It was too late for Detective Carver, and we only just managed to get Lieutenant Liquid out before the explosion."

"Lieutenant Liquid is completely comatose." Proske added. "The Doctors don't know when, or even _if_ he will ever regain consciousness. No remains of Detective Carver were found at the site of last night's collapse of the _Arklay Historical Mine_ , nor could any evidence be found of these black-armored assailants, _or_ this supposed underground facility."

"That's because it was blown up!" Lopez replied angrily. "Haven't you ever been to the movies? That's what self-destruct devices do; they get rid of a problem without leaving any evidence!"

"That's enough, _Officer_ _Lopez_." Captain Wesker calmly warned. "You will have a chance to speak."

This meeting was a pointless waste of time as far as the half-blond man was concerned. With everything that had happened out in the Arklay Mountains, how could these people not see that now was the time for action? For all they knew, there could have been dozens of facilities like that around, and who knew what kind of sick experiments they were performing. Not only that, but The Cannibal Murders remained unsolved, which was in itself a call for the entire RPD to get on the case.

"Thank you, Captain, which brings us to the next point." Chief Irons continued. "These reports are full of _incredible_ stories about deranged people at the resort, invincible giants waiting for us at home, and shadowy teams of well-trained operatives who kidnap _entire squads_ of Police Officers in the middle of the night. What evidence do you have to support why we have two buildings burned down, the entire _Arklay County Sheriff's Department_ dead, five people, including three RPD Officers, missing or dead, and the Mayor about to hang me by my feet over the loss of tourism income alone? What is your evidence?"

"We have nothing." Chambers replied sadly while hanging his head. "We saw it all, and we know what happened, but we can't prove a single word of it. We failed… miserably… and now we're gonna have to suffer the consequences, but Lieutenant Liquid was right. There is a _very_ real danger out there, and at the most it just got slowed down a little."

"Damn it, something has to be done!" Lopez yelled. "Liquid wasn't very smart, but we would have never found this stuff out if he didn't drag us out into the mountains!"

"I won't tell you again, Officer Lopez." Wesker warned again. "Speak to the Chief like that again, and you will be ejected from these proceedings."

It was so hard for him to keep calm while Chief Irons continued on with this stupid meeting that wasn't going to accomplish anything in the end. Meanwhile, the dangers were still out there; the attacked hikers and campers, the people locked on the top floor, the strange skinless dogs, who said that these things couldn't happen again? Or worse yet… who said that they were isolated incidents? After all, everything that they had been through was the results of stumbling into them accidently, and they would have never even _found_ the facility if they hadn't been literally dragged there.

"Correct, your claims have no evidence." Chief Irons said as he closed the reports. "But do you know what we _do_ have evidence of? _Arson_ , _Possession and Employment of Illegal Weapons_ , _Police Brutality_ , _Injury or Death under Suspicious Circumstances_ , _Entering Without a Search Warrant_ , _Alcohol-related Discharge of Firearms_ , _Willful Destruction of Police Property_ , and _Defacement of Public Property_. Sergeant McGee, as the leader of these man in Lieutenant Liquid's absence, you have a choice: The Mayor wants this to all go away, so you can avoid charges if you turn in your badge and get the hell out of Raccoon City."

"I could never beat a wrap like that." McGee replied as he took the badge off his belt. "So I guess it's banishment for me, then… besides, I know it's Tobias that you _really_ want to pin this on, so here's hoping he stays asleep for a _long_ time."

Lopez was shocked to see the Detective put his badge and revolver on the Chief's desk. He had expected the man to fight, or at least be really pissed off, but instead he just turned around and walked out of the office. So was that the choice waiting for each of them? Were they supposed to either run away or spend the rest of their lives in jail? That wasn't a choice, it was a crucifixion. A crucifixion where they would end up being viewed as the bad guys no matter what they had been through or how much they had sacrificed.

"Chief, if I might interrupt." Captain Wesker said while stepping forward. "Captain Marini and I have been discussing this case, and although we agree with punishing rogues such as Lieutenant Liquid and Sergeant McGee, we see no reason to place blame on two Rookie Officers who were, after all, just following orders."

"They _couldn't_ have understood what was going on." Captain Marini added. "Not at the beginning, anyway… but it seems a shame to waste such talented individuals, which is why we want the chance to salvage them."

"Oh, do you?" Chief Irons replied with a skeptical tone. "And what did you have in mind?"

"We want them transferred to our department." Wesker explained. " _S.T.A.R.S._ is forming a new Charlie Team to work in support of the others, and we feel that working in this capacity will be a good fit for young Officers such as Lopez and Chambers here. We'll train them ourselves to be model representatives of both the RPD and the _Special Tactics and Rescue Service_ … hopefully erasing any damage done to them during their unfortunate time on _Task Force Arklay_."

The Chief was silent for a few seconds, but then he nodded, and although Chambers seemed relieved, Lopez was now even angrier. They had simply discarded McGee, and who knew what was going to happen to Ashwood and Liquid when they recovered? Or in Liquid's case, _if_ he recovered. So now they were being given a chance to save themselves by joining _S.T.A.R.S._ and would probably have to sign some kind of confidentiality agreement so that they would never talk about what happened out in the mountains. But people needed to know; with or without evidence, the danger was still out there, and the things they had seen needed to be put on the news, if not broadcast to the whole world.

"I'll leave it up to them." Irons answered. "So what'll it be boys? Will you follow your leaders into darkness, or will you do the right thing and try to make up for the wrongs they've done?"

"I'll join S.T.A.R.S." Chambers replied. "Come on, Lopez, as long as we're still in the RPD, we can find a way to fix this. We'll get another chance, I know it."

Everyone in the room seemed pleased with Chambers' decision, except for Lopez, this is. He understood why he did it, and for all he knew, Chambers might have been right. It was certainly possible for them to eventually get another chance to solve both _The Cannibal Murders_ as well as all this other stuff that they had stumbled into, but when would it be? That was just one of many questions burning into his brain as Chambers was escorted out of the office by Captain Marini, and he considered following his friend's example, but then he remembered the first crime scene Liquid had shown them.

"How many more, Chief?" Lopez asked angrily. "How many more people have to die before a rational thought is able to sink into that flabby skull of yours? Do you know who Jonathan Adams and Maddison Russel were? They were a couple of high school kids who decided to go camping on their first date, and do you know what happened to them? They were eaten alive, you slimy walrus-looking scumbag!"

"Is that a fact?" Chief Irons asked while leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head. "Well, I see that there's just no getting through to you, is there, son? Well, if you don't want to join _S.T.A.R.S._ , and you don't want to be banished from the city, then we're just going to have to make the Mayor angry and let you take the fall for _all_ the charges I mentioned earlier. Captain Wesker, arrest this…

Suddenly the Chief's words became a high-pitch shriek of terror as Lopez dove across his desk, tackling him and his chair to the floor. He was able to give the fat bastard two good hits to the face before Wesker and Branagh, who were closest to the desk, grabbed him. They started to pull Lopez away, but he freed himself by shoving them backwards, and then he resumed his attack. However, he was only able to get one more hit before Proske came forward and hit him with a familiar looking shock baton, making Lopez scream and fall over as sparks flew.

"Wow." Proske said as he collapsed the weapon and put it back on his belt. "No wonder he liked this thing so much… are you okay, Chief?"

"I'm fine." Chief Irons sniffled while wiping the tears from his eyes. "Now everyone get out of here, and lock this _psycho_ in the holding cells."

"Hey, look at his pants." Lopez tried to laugh through the pain as they dragged him away. "He peed himself… look at the stain, Chief Irons peed himself."

As he was pulled across the floor, Lopez watched as Irons looked down at himself. The Chief gasp and quickly put his hands over the large urine stain on the front of his pants, making the half-blond man laugh even harder as he was dragged out the door.


	44. Episode 11 Case Closed Part 4

**Resident Evil Recall: Operation Arklay**

 **Episode Eleven: Case Closed**

 **Part Four**

 _Raccoon City Hospital, 10:30 AM…_

With all of the chaos going on at the RPD with the inquiries into the conduct and operations of Task Force Arklay, Proske figured that no one would notice his absence for a short time if he stepped out. Chief Irons would be busy for most of the day with press interviews, and he was sure that the Mayor would want to be filled in on the situation with Lopez, leaving him plenty of time for a quick stop at the hospital. One of the nice things about being a Police Officer was that no one thought it was weird to see another uniform in such places, since the RPD handled security there anyway.

"Good morning." He said to the girl behind the reception desk. "Can you tell me if Tobias Liquid is still in the _ICU_?"

"One second, Officer, let me check." She replied while typing on the computer's keyboard. "No, he was moved a couple hours ago, it looks like. He's now on fourth floor, room 402, listed in stable condition. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

He shook his head, and the girl gave a polite smile before returning to her work. As he walked toward the elevator, he wasn't sure how to take the news that Liquid was stable. Did that mean he was awake? He wouldn't be if he knew what was good for him, but he wasn't exactly known for making smart decisions. A short elevator ride later, the Sergeant reached the fourth floor, and the door to room 402 was open, so he walked in. Liquid was motionless on the bed closest to the window, and there was a Doctor standing at the foot of the bed making notes.

" _Also not expected to regain consciousness anytime soon_." The Doctor said into a small tape recorder. " _The cause of the third degree burns to the chest appears to be chemical exposure, but this does not explain how the rest of the body is unaffected. There also appears to be a slight fracture in his right arm, just below the elbow, however_ …

The Doctor stopped talking and pushed the stop button once he noticed Proske standing there, and he didn't want to be an inconvenience, so he stepped forward. It was already awkward enough for him to visit Liquid like this, but hopefully he could be quick and prevent it from becoming any more so.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Doc." The Sergeant explained. "How is he?"

"Not good, I'm afraid." The Doctor replied. "I wish your people could give me more information about what happened to him, because this case is unlike anything I've ever seen. His vitals and _EKG_ readings have all returned to normal, but he continued to remain unresponsive to any external stimulus. We found traces of an unknown chemical in his blood, but so far the lab has been unable to identify it, but hopefully they will be able to soon. If you like, you can have a few minutes alone while I finish my rounds."

Proske nodded, and the Doctor left, leaving the two of them alone. It was strange for him to see the Lieutenant like this; so calm and peaceful, when he was always so angry and chaotic acting before.

"I brought you this." He said as he took the shock baton off his belt and put it in the pocket of Liquid's jacket in the _patient possessions_ locker. "Figured maybe it would help you feel better, since I can't think of anything else you'd want to have close by… damn it, Liquid, why do you do these things to yourself? I know you've had a bad run, but now you've dragged a bunch of good cops down with you. Chambers and Ashwood will be okay, but McGee got fired, Lopez is in jail, and who knows what you actually did with Carver? I feel bad for you, Tobias, I really do… everything you touch goes up in flames, so the best thing you can do is stay asleep."

Proske was starting to feel the anger building up inside, but this wasn't the time or the place for any kind of outburst, so he did what he should have always done when dealing with Liquid, and walked away. The Lieutenant, however, was not his only reason for visiting the hospital, and the anger was soon forgotten when he walked into room 401, where the slowly recovering Ashwood was laying in the first bed.

"Murphy." She said weakly with a slight smile.

"Hi, Kendra." He said, returning the smile as he sat in the chair next to the bed. "They say you're gonna make a full recovery, and, um… I don't want to ruin your day, but the Chief is gonna want to know what happened to you once you get out."

Yes, it was kind of rude to tell her that, but it was better than she be prepared for what was going to happen, versus getting jumped by it the moment she came back to work. Of course she didn't seem too troubled by this revelation, instead just sighing deeply while reaching over and taking his hand.

"I don't think I'll be much help." She replied while squeezing his hand. "I remember we got back to the cabin, and there was someone waiting for us… I remember… we tried to arrest him… but then nothing before I woke up here. I'm really sorry, Murphy… but what happened to the others?"

"Everything's fine for now, Kendra." He replied before leaning forward and kissing her on the forehead. "You just worry about getting better, okay? Oh, here's some good news: Chambers got transferred into the _S.T.A.R.S._ unit. See? Everything's going to be okay."

That made her smile, but Ashwood seemed so tired, so he decided to leave her alone for now. It was hard to leave her like that, and even harder to resist the urge to try and wake Liquid up with his own shock baton, but that really wouldn't help anything. All they could do now was move forward, no matter how hard it was going to be.

 _RPD, Holding Cells, 10:30 PM…_

"So the Chief is getting all smart with me, right?" Lopez asked the others in the cell with him. "So I called him a slimy walrus, and he was like _'hey, you can't talk to me that way, I'm a lady'_ , and I was like _'so get back in the kitchen and make me a sandwich'_. Then I jumped over his desk, and I swear to every God there is, he screamed like a little sissy, and the best part… was when he peed himself."

The other prisoners laughed hysterically at this, except for the one who was bleeding and unconscious on the floor. Turns out they put him in the same holding cell with the purse snatcher he had brought in last week, and sure, he had been a little rough on the guy, but that didn't mean he was about to let the perp sit down while he had to stand up. Of course, the little whiner didn't like having his seat stolen, so he tried to take it back, but that didn't turn out too well for him.

Other than that, the whole day was pretty uneventful. All three meals got delivered, and once the lights got turned off at the end of day shift, he and the other prisoners swapped funny stories until they started falling asleep. Now he was the only one left awake, and McGee was right, there was no way to beat a wrap like this. The mountain of charges against him was almost unbelievable, and now his thoughts turned to prison. The first thing he was going to have to do was show his strength, probably by finding the leader of the biggest gang, and then drowning him in the toilet.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the gate-door opening, and then some flashlight beams started moving around. He couldn't see who was holding them as they looked around at the other prisoners, and he had to shield his eyes once the light was finally on him.

"Put out your hands, Mr. Lopez." A voice ordered.

Letting out a sigh before putting his hands through the bars to be handcuffed, the half-blond man had expected this. It was probably a bunch of the Chief's friends from night shift who heard what happened, and now they were going to work him over a bit. Fortunately, everyone at the RPD hit like girls, so it wasn't like they could actually hurt him, aside from Liquid's shock baton, that is. He really hoped they didn't have one of those as the cell door opened, but it wasn't like he could stop them if they did.

The other people with flashlights closed and locked the cell behind him, and then he was escorted away from the holding cells, and back toward the RPD. They had to cross the bottom level of the parking garage to get there, but instead of moving toward the other door, he was pulled by the forearms toward a conspicuous looking black van. There was no point in questioning this, since they probably wouldn't tell him what was going on anyway, but he _was_ getting a little nervous when he found that the vehicle was filled with armed people. The door was closed and locked once he was seated in the middle, and then the driver started forward, leaving the RPD behind as they went down the street.

"Good to meet you, Mr. Lopez." The same man from before said as he unlocked the handcuffs. "We represent the _Umbrella Corporation's Biohazard Countermeasure Force_ … we heard about the rough time you and your team had up in the mountains, and how those _nasty_ people at the RPD pretty much hung you out to dry. Now, we're not here to kidnap you, so here's the choice: You can go back to jail and face what's coming to you… or you can have a chance to make sure that what happened to you in the mountains doesn't happen to anyone else ever again."

He had been down this road with choices before, and from this he had learned that the honorable thing was not always the best one to go with. It was also nice to not have to drown a prison gang leader or shank a guard in order to survive, and besides… what they were offering couldn't _possibly_ be any worse than what he had already been through.

"I'm listening." He replied while leaning back in the seat.


End file.
